


Dying Light

by Metal_Twitch



Series: Archangel's Fury [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Akuze, Canon-Typical Violence, Claustrophobia, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Twitch/pseuds/Metal_Twitch
Summary: The Galaxy has had time to rebuild and recover from the Reaper War, but it is anything but peaceful.  As tensions between governments and other factions rise, stars die, and monsters of legend start to appear, Terra Hannah Vakarian is only worried about recovering herself.  After healing from events on Akuze she runs away to Omega to find who she is without the Vakarian or Shepard name.  Little does she know the family secrets it holds, or the warning signs of something bigger than the Reapers is on the horizon.This is a story of the Next Generation of Mass Effect, following the vital roles the Varkarian twins have to play in the galaxy, and that it is impossible to escape the fate of being a Shepard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the support for Archangel's Fury. I had no idea my first fanfic would be so well received. After many messages about wanting more and some very helpful suggestions I have been able to create a story line that I feel will be able to live up to all of your expectations. I don't want to give too much away so I am not including a few tags that will give away the plot. But you will recognize some elements from character creation like the events of Akuze. I have the plot finally straightened out, and most of the science worked out (I tried to make it somewhat plausible), and have about 28,000 words so far so expect this to be a similar length to the first two parts if not more. Writing original characters has been a challenge but I have taken a shine to a few of them and one even turned into a star role before I realized it, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Thank you for being patient, I will try to upload weekly, but we'll wait and see.

The ding of the landing procedures pulled Terra from her omni tool game, after days on the small transport she was finally at her destination. Following the others, she knew Omega would be a run down station, but she was not prepared for the overwhelming sounds and smells. She could only find refuge along the walls and just take it in. The walkway was full of all races hurrying to wherever they were headed. BO, gun oil, and some heavenly scent of food overwhelmed her sensitive nose.

It was so different from any world Terra had visited, but this was exactly what she wanted. Something different.

The sounds of a fight reached her and she spotted a group of Blue Sun’s beating on an unarmored turian. A sense of duty that had been beat into her for years kicked in, and with a sigh she shouldered her pack and moved to intervene.

“How could the Blue Suns have sunk so low? Beating up a civilian? Zaeed Massani would be ashamed.”

The group turned to her and a human took a breath, ready to lash out at her, but was stopped by a large red plated turian. His subharmonics rang with interest as he looked her up and down. It wasn’t an uncommon reaction, Terra learned early on she was attractive to many in species galaxy. Between her unique pale plates and red hide, overly large blue eyes, and strong but thin frame, she drew many eyes.

Terra fluttered her mandibles, feigning interest, hoping she could talk the attackers down. The turian gave her his full attention but was taken aback by her silent subvocals. Only those who could hear in that range were made uncomfortable by it, but she couldn’t help it. The same human genes that made her relatively short by turian standards and gave her larger eyes, also made her a mute when it came to subvocals. They were almost impossible to control, like human’s facial expressions, and to find a mute subvocal turian was unheard of. It made making friends a bit of a bitch, but there was little Terra could do about it.

Letting out a trill of confusion, the turian still gave her a once over, still pleased by what he saw, his eyes were drawn to the three stubs on the edge of each mandible. That type of body modification was unusual, and seen as something sexual in nature. While painful for most, her’s were easily done, since her plates being softer than the full blooded turians. “And what would a little thing like you know about Massani?”

“Considering he taught me how to use an assault rifle, quite a bit actually.” It wasn’t a joke, Uncle Zaeed had come to every birthday up until he passed away several years ago, telling all his gruesome stories much to her mother's displeasure.

“Bully for you,” commented a heavily accented human, “Doesn’t mean anything for this sorry sod. He’s just a fucking pickpocket.

Terra pulled back a little from the man's alcohol drenched breath, “Are you sure you didn’t just leave your wallet at the bar? I’m surprised you can even stand right now.”

The drunk man crushed and reached for a weapon. Terra didn’t flinch, only flared her biotics showing she wasn’t afraid of him or his friends. The turian grabbed the man’s arm, “She has a point, just leave it Danny.” Looking at her in interest again, “Come find us if you want a good time.”

Terra kept the biotics up until the group moved on to a short distance away. Letting the dark energy slip away, she turned to the downed turian and offered an arm.

He was a dark plated turian, with thick white colony markings that radiated from his dark grey eyes and formed a crown on his forehead, they had an almost regal look to them. Gripping her arm, she found he dwarfed her with his height but he was rather slender.

“You alright?” She asked looking at the odd angle of a mandible and trickle of blue blood from his nose.

Gingerly he touched the injuries but gave her a smirk. “Not too bad. Thanks for the assist.”

Terra nodded and was already moving away. She really didn’t want to get involved in anyone's troubles the first five minutes on the station. The turian followed, resting a hand on her arm, and trilling friendly interest, “What’s the name of my pretty savior?”

She stopped dead, glaring at his hand until he snatched it back, “I don't think a pickpocket has a right to know.”

He seemed taken aback buy the distrust in her voice and silence of her subvocals but only gave her an annoying smile. “Not my fault this time a swear. Come on, I don’t bite unless asked. Just a name would be nice.”

Ignoring him, Terra shoved past, determined to get distance between them in case the Blue Suns’ members came back. He chuckled as she brushed against him but didn’t pursue.

Terra thought she was in the clear until she came across a familiar face. Damn, of course Aunt Liara would know exactly where to find her, and while the asari was not the Shadow Broker in question, she was one of her elite agents that Terra had met over the years when visiting.

“S’Lena… Why am I not surprised to see you here?”

S’Lena smiled at her, she was a dark blue asari, who came off a bit ditsy but whose mind was wickedly sharp. “Terra, did you really think Liara would not look after her favorite niece? I’m here to make sure you get settled in.” It wasn’t too surprising Liara hadn’t come herself, besides being always busy with brokering information of the galaxy, she was brought in for the latest Prothean discovery in the Eagle Nebula system. 

Terra crossed her arms, “Might take a little bit, I don’t have anything lined up yet.”

The asari’s smile grew, “Well then it’s a good thing we already have something for you. Please follow me.”

Terra shrugged, but obeyed, at least the place would be safe if Liara have arranged for it.

They took a sky car to the housing building, and S’Lena explained the different levels of the station and where to avoid. Getting into the apartment, Terra knew she’d never be able to afford it. It was a large one bedroom with a spacious living room and kitchen that had large windows looking out into the forever red glow of the station.

Terra looked around while S’Lena was listing off amenities. “And don’t worry about rent, Liara has seen to it that it’ll be available for as long as you need. And she has set up a private spending account, it should be easier to use than your own.”

She raised a brow plate, “She hasn’t told mom where to find me?”

S’Lena shook her head, “Liara made it clear that this choice was yours. She has assured your mother that you’ll be looked after, but that some time alone may be for the best.”

Terra let out a sigh of relief. It hurt to have to shut her family out, but after the accident and resulting therapy, Terra found she need time away from her overbearing mother and the Hierarchy. Akuze made her question a lot of things, and for once she needed to be on her own. “Give her my thanks, although I hope to find some work here.”

“Of course. We have arranged a contact for you.” She lifted her omni tool double checking the name. “A Nalah Butler. She runs a militia group her, started it after the war. They aren’t mercs, instead focusing on keeping some since of law on the station with Aria’s approval. I’ll send you her information, she’ll be expecting to hear from you to see if it’d be a good fit.”

“She wants me to follow Dad’s footsteps and be a cop?”

S’Lena chuckled, “I think Liara wants to keep you safe and not anger your parents by letting you join a mercenary group.”

Terra started to unpack her bag, and chuckled, “Never knew why they hated them so much, but could still be friends with Zaeed. Thanks S’Lena.”

“Of course. Contact any broker agent if there is anything else you need. Have a good evening.” And with that she excused herself, to let Terra get settled.

It wasn’t until Terra got to the last pocket of her bag before she found something messing. Her bag of credit chits. Digging deeper in the bag she cursed. And her locket bracelet was missing. It was a gift her father had given her, that matched a bracelet her brother Tarquin wore, and an exact match to her mothers. A silver disk with the family symbol, a pair of wings, one red and one blue, that contained many holos of friends and family.

There was a flash of a dark plated turian. “Fucking ass hole. Try help him and he robs me!” Besides losing the cherished gift, she felt some worry. Terra didn’t plan on letting people know she was the daughter of the famous Vakarian and Shepard war heroes, niece of the legendary Commander Shepard. If the thief managed to unlock the codes, it wouldn’t take much to recognize the people on it. Besides her parents, there were images of the Urdnot Clan leader, Admiral Tali, and other high ranking officials of military and government that she called family.

Maybe being a cop wouldn’t be a bad thing if it meant she could get it back.

-

Once Terra was settled in and confirmed the kitchen was well stocked for a biotic that needed dextro and levo foods, she heaped a plate with fried chicken and rare hanox meat. Sitting down she pulled up a comm link and called her favorite person in the galaxy.

It rang for a bit before the screen filled with an image of her distracted brother. Terra didn’t say anything, Tarquin would speak once his brain stopped with whatever line of thinking it was stuck on. It was on by reflex he answered the call, otherwise he’d forget someone was trying to reach him and would get lost in his work again. 

She took a moment to look him over. Tarquin was the spitting image of their father, grey plates, tipped in black, large green eyes like their mother, but like herself, he was a little shorter and did not carry the muscle mass of their father. Though that wasn’t because of the genes.

Where Terra had developed biotic abilities, the eezo they’d been exposed to had weakened his lungs. While she had gone into Cabal training, Tarquin had been put straight into advanced academic courses and at the young age of twenty-five was already one of the leaders in the field of physics and mathematics. As twins they shared many things, but brains and brawn were not it. Tarquin was the fancy scientist, while Terra was the talented soldier, or at least that’s what the galaxy told her.

Finally he finished typed and turned to the camera. “ _And how is my rebel sister?_ ”

Terra scoffed and spoke around her mouthful, “Alright, Aunt Liara got wind of my plans and set me up with a place to live and a potential job.”

“ _Well, at least I can tell mom and dad you aren’t starving and suffering from exposure._ ” He said dryly.

“How is mom doing?” Terra asked, filling a little guilty.

“ _About to have an aneurysm but everyone is keeping her calm. She still hasn’t figured out why you just upped and left. I’m still trying to work it out myself._ ”

Terra dropped the chicken bone with a sigh, but didn’t pick up the next piece. “I don’t know… I just got tired of all the fuss while doing physical therapy. And no way in hell am I ready for the Hierarchy again.”

She tried not to remember the last year and the nightmares it brought. A year ago she was in charge of a mixed species team sent to investigate loss of contact on Akuze. They were the one of the newer groups that tried to mix species from all the races and also biotics with standard soldiers like the human military. Until Akuze it had one of the best success rates. 

It was supposed to be an easy mission. But vital information had been withheld because of bureaucratic hole in the system and they walked right into a thresher maw nest. Only Terra survived with the scars of the acid that ate away at her spine. It took a full year to heal and learn to walk again. All the while her mother was there, trying to be supportive, but it was too much attention for Terra. Plus her mothers need to have a plan, for once Terra had no idea where she would end up and wanted time to explore. Not retire from the service and take up a safe cushy job with at the family shipyard.

So Terra packed her bags and ran to the one corner of the galaxy she was sure her parents wouldn’t look for her or have contacts. Besides Liara, who at least for now was respecting her wishes.

“I’m sorry if they are worrying, hopefully they aren’t badgering you too much.”

Tarquin shrugged, “ _Not too bad, I think dad’s trying to distract her. It's not like I could tell them much at first expect you were safe._ ”

Terra knew what he meant, it was the same reason she knew he was safe. Twins didn’t happen with turians, but somehow they happened. While they didn’t have subvocals, they had one skill similar to protheans according to Javick. They could sense each others general moods, though at such a distance is was extremely faint and something they’d have to concentrate on. It they could touch, they could get even more information. They could even sense others if they were in physical contact. That trick freaked out their parents until they learned why it was happening.

“Well, tell them I’m fine. I call at some point, but I don’t want mom tracing it yet.” She was scary good with tech. “I just need some time.”

“Of course.”

“What’s new with the research?” She asked, wanting to change the subject.

His eyes lit up in excitement. Tarquin's two passions were his work and old video games, though only the closest family members knew of the later. “ _Great, just started looking into something new with some research Jay brought from Tali. We’re looking into unstable life cycles of stars and other astrological bodies._ ” He started rattling off numbers she had no idea about, but that was fine, it was nice to just hear him speak.

It was also funny to think of they old friend Jay, short for Jane being named after their mother. Jay was a spunky little quarian, almost as smart as Tarquin, and who happened to be harboring a massive crush on her brother. Terra could only hope their childhood friend grew out of it, her brother didn’t seem to show much interest in a romance of his own. Or with females at least, their had been a few boys when they were younger.

“ _\- she did bring the data after all, but she is just so distracted. I’m having trouble justifying keeping Jay on the team._ ”

That made Terra take notice again. “Tarquin, you’d break her heart. Just bring up the issue in private, she’ll get better.” Even if the quarian still had feelings for him, but her research was also her life.

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, “ _I guess you’re right. So, what is Omega like?_ ”

Popping a chunk of meat into her mouth, Terra thought about it. “Well less than twelve hours here and I am not sure if I like the locals. Saved one turian’s ass from a beating and the fucker robbed me.”

Tarquin raised a browplate, “ _Really? What did he take?_ ”

“Some money, but Liara already gave me some. He also got my bracelet.” Terra winced.

Tarquin mirrored the reaction. “ _Spirits. Any hope in getting it back?_ ”

“God I hope so. And hopefully before he sees the photos.”

He nodded, “ _I guess is not good for the dregs of the galaxy to know you identity. Maybe you should ask Liara for help._ ”

Terra shook her head, “No, she’s already done enough. I’ll get it back.”

“ _Alright, but, let us know if you need anything. And you should call mom, you know she only means the best for you._ ”

“I know… I just don’t understand how you put up with her hovering.”

Tarquin shrugged, “ _Once she sees your fine, she’ll back off._ ”

“We’ll see. Love you and don’t forget to sleep.” Terra said, knowing he’d be up for many more hours. Fucking night owls.

“ _Sure, love you too._ ” And he signed off. Leaving Terra alone in an empty apartment.

-

Raban sat back on his bed. He felt bad stealing from the female that saved his ass, but he did have a quota to fill if they were going to get Anne her medicine. The bracelet had been an accident, it was in the same pocket of her back that the credit chit had been and had gotten caught.

Looking closer he discovered it was a holo locket, inscribed with a small pair of blue and red wings. Interesting… Anyone who kept up with the major families of the Hierarchy would recognize it. So she was related to the Vakarian’s in some way? A Vakarian on Omega… It seemed laughable. Chances are she’d stolen it as well.

He did have one contact with the family. Not that the member knew who he was, only that he was a friend that helped him in a tight spot. Raban stopped the growl remembering what had led him to Omega. But he couldn’t forgive his father for stooping so low as to steal to save his own company after they had failed.

It may have been a bit hypocritical, with Raban was stealing from those on Omega. But it was money going to the only real innocents, the orphans.

Pulling up a standard hacking tool he started to work on the locket. For all his faults, his curiosity was probably the worse. Surprisingly it took more than a few tries to break. Shifting through the files he grew more confused. 

First there were images of two turian children on different worlds, and with other much more recognizable. Everyone knew them, they were the leaders in the war. Chief Urdnot Wrex. Admiral Tali, Spectres, even the Famous Vakarian mates. Seeing the kids with them, it was clear they were Garrus Vakarian’s offspring. But wait… Raban could have sworn they were adopted, so why did they look so much like him?

Slowly the children aged and Raban recognized the girl as the female that helped him today, but the blue facial markings were no longer there.

Interesting, what a small world. He leaned father back studying her face. The Vakarian heiress, and if rumors were true, the future mate of the Primarch’s grand nephew. She fell off the radar for a year, and here she was on Omega, clearly hiding her identity.

Well, at least this hell hole was not boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! On days like this one, where work was a bit tense, it is always good to come back to your kind reviews. And since my day wasn't the best, I might as well make someone else's better! So here is another chapter a little early even if a little short. Thank you for reading and commenting!

The next day Terra looked over her handy work. She couldn’t risk being recognized on Omega, in fear of her family finding her or worse enemies of her family. It was hard to believe such well-loved war heroes still had enemies, but something from her parents past made them uneasy around mercs and batarians. Luckily Terra was fascinated by her mother's makeup and picked up a few tricks. It took time to find a cover up the marks with the same shade as Terra’s plates, but every day she was getting better at hiding the dark blue colony marks.

It was a hard choice, being barefaced was better than recognition. Other turians would already distrust her for her biotics, so it was nothing new. Looking closely she realized that the unbroken expanse of pale plates made her blue eyes appear a lighter blue and even larger. And her piercings were now a major focal point, but she did like the new look. The only issue is that other turians would be even more uneasy. She was now essentially a liar in one of her peoples' eyes, between the barefaced stasis and no subvocals. At least she’d fit in the lawless station.

But not truly lawless, Terra turned from the mirror to pick up her guns. She was on her way to the interview with Butler, the only sort of law here. Maybe there was some irony that she would be taking up the role of a cop while appearing to be one of the least trustworthy here.

Butler’s group was called Phoenix, after a human mythical animal known to be reborn from fire. Fitting for this place and for the new start, Terra so desperately wanted. It would have some sort of structure but wasn’t the Hierarchy which was all she cared about.

Approaching the headquarters, Terra was surprised it by its size. It was similar to the United Forces building on Palaven. There were some guards here, but everyone seemed to know to behave while near it. Walking up to the desk she was greeted by a female human. Giving her first name, it seemed she was expected and given directions to Butler’s office.

Stepping through the door she didn’t find the woman in question at her large desk, rather she was hunched over a large computer in a corner with multiple screens showing schedules, statistics, case data, and an active map of the station with lights showing active units. Butler herself was an average looking woman, the grey in her tight bun showing she was of similar age to Terra’s mother. But Butler herself seemed to be a more steely woman, barking orders to the operative on the comm. Butler motioned for her to sit but did not turn from the console until she got confirmation on her last order.

When Butler turned, Terra got a closer look at the grey light armor she was wearing, and the stylized gold wings on her breast. It looked strikingly similar to her family’s coat of arms, but not surprising given the Phoenix name. The woman took a seat across from her, and Terra tried not to fidget under her cool and steady gaze.

“Terra, thank you for meeting with me. I’m Nalah Butler, commander of the Phoenix Militia.” Picking up a datapad, she looked it over. “I was surprised when your redacted file was sent to me by our mutual friend. Five years with a cabal unit, and another four with the new interspecies spec ops… Very impressive, but I can’t help but wonder why you’re here.” She dropped the pad and leveled those cool grey eyes at Terra.

Terra straightened, as many issues that she had with her government and military, she was viciously proud of what she and her teams had accomplished. “Yes ma’am, I do have a lot of experience, but I am tired of red tape and felt I needed a change of scenery before I became more jaded.”

Butler held up a hand, “Don’t call me ma’am, makes me feel old, Butler will do or Nalah if we’re off duty. Or Iron Lady to some of the officers here. I won’t lie, we could use your skills, but we still follow a loose protocol here. It’s no secret that my husband was part of a vigilante group here that played it too loose and fast. It’s the reason they all died. Phoenix is my attempt to continue what that group started, but the right way.”

“Of course ma-, Butler. I’ll follow your regs, I only ask that your upfront with me. Lack of information is what killed my team and I don’t want to be in that situation again.” If Phoenix turned out to be like the Hierarchy Terra would just have to find something else.

“If your upfront with me, I’ll be upfront with you. Its all I can promise.” Pushing another data pad to Terra, Butler continued, “Here are all our SOP’s and rules. While we do not have a government we do have Aria. She realizes that the good work we do helps keep Omega stable and in her control, so we have to play nice with the devil, but we get a chance to make the residents lives a little safer. I am going to assign you to two of our officers for your training period, once that is complete you’ll stay with them or be moved to a more suitable position. Get a feel for what we expect, we do not have time for you to be making stupid mistakes that could cost lives. Report back in two days.”

Butler stood and held out a hand, “Welcome to the team Terra…”

Terra stood and returned the grip, and in a practiced manner replied, “Domicus.” It was a relatively benign turian last name with no connection to the Vakarians. Just another mask to hide behind.

-

Overall the Phoenixian structure was not that unusual. Regular teams would walk a beat, keeping surveillance for any theft or considerably illegal activity. Mostly things like theft and dealing with uppity merc groups. Occasional there would be longer investigations and stings into drug activity or the rare occurrence of slavery. The later was almost unheard of in today times, losing popularity after the batarians were decimated in the war.

Returning back to HQ, Terra was shown her locker, the common area of desks if they needed a place to work, and got to meet her training team. There were only two, a small human male named Wei Lang, and a krogan Strak Khel.

Lang was a short man by human standards, even Terra had a few inches on top of him, and still had many of his Asian ancestry features. If anything Terra felt he was like the small dogs on Earth, lots of barking and posturing to show he wasn’t afraid of anything, even if he was a bit of a runt.

Although Terra knew that not many would miss his massive partner. The green krogran wasn’t the size of Wrex but he was the silent muscle that backed up his smaller teammate. He was surprised when she’d greeted him with upward tilted hand grip common among krogan, but didn’t comment on a turian’s knowledge of it.

Today, they had a normal patrol through the markets, something easy to get her used to the ways of things. Terra didn’t mind, it gave them a chance to talk, and for her to get familiar with the different stalls. Living here she’d have to get used to the system and they gave her tips as to who inflated their prices.

“Terra, tell us about yourself,” Lang commanded when they found that today was going to be a calm day.

“I was in the military up until a year ago, the Cabal units mostly,” Terra commented vaguely, looking over some gun mods in the window.

Lang shook his head, “We knew that already from your file. I meant where are you from?”

Terra shrugged, “Here and there. I did a lot of traveling growing up.”

Lang waited a moment, expecting more. Lowering his dark eyebrows he looked perplexed, “That’s it, that’s all we get?”

“Not much more to say. Just know that I am familiar with a lot of different cultures.”

“Come on,” he pleaded, “We’re your partners we need to know something about you.”

Strak grunted, “Many people wish to disappear on Omega. Just leave it, we all have a right to our secrets.”

The krogan stopped speaking, and his eyes locking on a young human boy. Terra watched as well, it was unusual for the krogan to be so intently focused. The boy was hanging on the fringe of a crowd that was gathered around a sales person showing a new model of omnitool. Not that is was that new, Terra had a better one, but it took awhile for tech to filter to someplace.

At first, it looked like the boy was trying to get through the crowd of adults to get a better look. For the most part is was rather mundane. But as the kid reached out to push an asari aside so he could get past. Strak’s hand lashed out a gripped the boy's wrist. “I’d rethink that I was you kid.”

He couldn’t have been more than eight and had to look up a long way to meet Strak's yellow eyes with his own big brown one. “I wasn’t trying anything I swear!”

Lang laughed, “Right, and I am the Primarch. Scram.”

Strak let him go, and the boy was off, disappearing into the busy street.

Lang turned to Terra. “Have to keep an eye out for thieves. Wherever there is a crowd, they are bound to show up.”

“Why didn’t we arrest him?”

Strak was already moving on, “And do what, keep him at HQ until his parents showed up? If he even has any. Easier to prevent them and try to scare the young ones off of it.”

Lang nodded, “We don’t have the resources like the Citadel security, we just have to keep life moving here without too much chaos and save the funds to deal with the real scumbags like the drug traffickers.”

Terra nodded, it was so different than what her grandfather had taught her, but she understood their dilemma. She would just have to get used to this new world, and so far she liked some of it better. Terra could only hope she wouldn’t be pickpocketed again, she was too embarrassed to tell her new partners she’d already had been.

Moving on, they came across a store with old fashion paperback books and magazines. Making it look like she was interested in the technical volumes they had, Terra glanced over at a stand of trashy romance novels. While her brother would love the old video games the stored boasted, she had a soft spot for romance stories. Not that she let anyone catch her reading them, it wouldn’t be good for her image. But like her brother her romances had been few and far between, resulting in the only serious relationship with Larso. 

She felt bad for leaving him, but he was as stifling as mother, if not worse. After the therapy, he kept pressuring her to return to the Cabal unit, that her PTSD wasn’t as severe as her doctor made it out to be. To be fair, PTSD wasn’t part of a turian psyche, but it was for a human. But he never acknowledges her ancestry even though he was one of the few that knew the truth.

Making note of the ones she hadn’t read she knew she’d come back alone. Maybe pick up a game or two for Tarquin.

The thought of it was almost enough to make her not feel so homesick.

-

Raban finished scolding the kids, they knew they weren’t supposed to be pickpocketing anymore, but old habits die hard. At least the Phoenix militia weren’t too hard on them, better than dealing with the mercs like he had.

Staying in the shadow of the alleyway, he watched Terra and her new friends. At least she’d fallen in with a good crowd. Many of the locals respected Strak, especially once he left the Bloodpack and worked protecting people in the Cerberus take over. Lang was a local as well, and liked by most, even if he was a bit of a player. Who knew such a little human could break so many aliens hearts.

She seemed to be spending a little bit of time looking at a used media store. Most would think she was looking at some tech books, but he noticed her glancing at a rack of human romance novels. Now wouldn’t that be hilarious if it turned out to be true?


	3. Chapter 3

Terra slammed her back against a low barrier with a curse. Damn it, they only were walking down the alley, right into a goddamn drug deal. Strak called out, “Cover me!”

Leaning around the edge Terra called her biotics and throw out a warp. The air around two of the dealers rippled with dark energy and soon they were being pulled off balance. Lang and she laid covering fire on the rest, giving Strak a chance to reload and change position.

Lifting her pistol, and hearing her father’s instructions on aiming. With a bang, a vorcha fell with a bullet in his head. Terra pulled back, three bullets in the clip. Then she heard a roar from the attacker’s Krogan. The roar before a charge. 

Looking out Terra saw Lang reigning fire down on an enraged Krogan, whittling down his shield. Just before they failed Lang’s gun jammed.

“Fuck!” He yelled, trying to fix it.

“Spirits, fucking shitty Banshee rifles.” Terra cursed, pulling the biotics into herself and launching herself into the incoming path of the krogan, and threw up her barrier.

Terra was a relatively a strong biotic, but krogans were fucking big, even to the average size turian. And Terra was fucking small. The krogan was knocked off balance and stumbled back. Before he was able to attack again, forgetting his gun, Terra was able to brace her feet. One nice thing about being small was that she had a lower center of gravity.

Grabbing his arm, pulling him into her hard, Terra shoved her shoulder into his middle and flipped him. While he was struggling, she pulled out her shotgun, and unloaded all seven rounds into his face.

Being without cover for so long was a mistake. Terra knew that as a bullet ripped through her arm. She half fell to the ground with pain, Lang grabbed her and pulled her into cover. Slapping medigel on the wound.

“Fucking crazy biotic. Probably one of the hottest things I’ve seen. Wanna go out for a night on the town?” He asked in a half-joking voice.

Terra hissed and the gel started to numb her up and laughed. “Sorry, not quite my type. I’ll take the drink though.”

“Worth a shot, not every day a girl takes out a charging krogan for me. Thanks for the assist.”

With a nod, Terra pulled up her weapon again, and as a decent unit they took out the rest of the hostiles.

Regrouping, Strak gave her a nod of approval. “Good to see you survived your first skirmish. Welcome to Omega.”

Terra couldn’t help but laugh as they waited for reinforcements.

-

Raban waited back feeling a little uneasy, Afterlife wasn’t the safest place for him, but it was Terra’s usual watering hole and it was finally time to properly introduce himself. He only prayed that Aria didn’t catch wind of his presence and Terra didn’t kill him when he tried to return her property.

But to be honest, he was excited at the prospect of talking to her. There was so little information on the Vakarian children it was a rare treat to get to know them. Although how they hid so much information from the extranet and shadow broker agents was beyond him.

Currently, she was sitting at the bar, looking worn out from work, drinking with Strak and his mate Nyrif, a pretty asari that was a dancer turned bartender.

“Hey, kid. Stop looking so glum. You're making my mate’s amazing drink taste like shit.” Strak rumbled at her.

The asari chided him, “Leave the girl alone, you oaf. Everyone celebrates their own way.” Nyrif, put another glass of whiskey in front of Terra, “Don’t mind the old man. You worked hard today, relax however you want.”

Terra gave her a nod of thanks, got up and gave Strak a thump on the shoulder before moving to an empty booth. Raban waited a moment to let her settle in, before slipping into the booth with her.

She turned her blue eyes toward and there were a couple of moments of confusion before fury filled her face. Shockingly, her subvocals remained silent.

Raban only had time to raise his hands in surrender, the bracelet wrapped around one, before she put him in a stasis. She snatched the locket, not making a sound.

“Right, now that you have that back, mind releasing me?” He asked quietly, still unable to move. 

Terra looked him over, confirming he wasn’t armed, and reluctantly she dropped the stasis. “And my money?” She asked harshly.

Lowering his hands, he winced, “Sorry but I don’t have it anymore.”

Terra glared but continued drinking. At least she seemed happy with having the bracelet back.

“You know, I’m surprised that Omega is now home to two royalty.” He said calmly, wanting to keep her off balanced.

The glass paused on its way to the table for a fraction of a second before it hit the table with a clink. “What?”

Raban motioned for two more drinks and didn’t speak until they arrived, letting her stew in the anger. Raising his glass in cheers while pushing the other to Terra. He spoke again. “I recognized that symbol. And it didn’t take too long to recognize those in the photos. The Urdnot Clan leader. An Admiral of the Flotilla. Human Spectres Vega and Alenko. And let's not forget the famous Garrus Vakarian and his bondmate Jane Shepard. You’re practically a princess, as much royalty as Queen of Omega herself.”

She watched him carefully, clearly alert even when drinking, “And you are?”

He gave her a level look, then said, “My name’s Raban. And don’t worry, everyone runs to Omega for a reason. Your identity is safe with me.”

Terra cocked her head in confusion, but maddeningly she subvocals were still silent. He couldn’t get a good read on her without them. “Why?”

“I understand having to live up to a family’s name. It’s why I’m here.” By now he would have followed his father's footsteps and been some high up admin in one of the companies. But that was in the past. 

She considered him for a moment, before relaxing a little, Terra took the drink. “Well… Thank you, Raban. I won’t lie and say I hope to see you again.”

He eyed her carefully but wasn’t going to let her shut him down so easily. He always enjoyed a challenge. “Way to set the mood. And here I was hoping to get to know the real Terra.”

Terra sat back, glaring at him. “Why would I want to get to know a thief when I am basically a cop?”

“Oh Terra,” Raban leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Taking a moment to take in her delicate scent and confirming there was no bondmark. “I am so much more than a thief.” He leaned back and took another drink, “Besides you’re too pretty to be alone here.”

Terra glowered at Raban, but before she could say anything, a batarian, one of Aria’s guards walked up to the table. “Are you Domicus?”

“Yea,” Terra replied and Raban stiffened next to her. It was suddenly getting a little too dangerous if Aria had eyes on the table. Not that anyone would recognize him, but still. Better to not poke the lion.

“Right, Aria wants to see you.”

Before Terra could say anything, Raban slipped away. The batarian spared him a fleeting glance before looking back at her expectantly. Good, better he was just some other patron as far as the guard was concerned. Not waiting to see what the asari wanted with the female, Raban decided their conversation could wait for another day.

-

Climbing the stairs Terra started to wonder what the hell was up. All she wanted was to go out for a drink. Not deal with thieves or powerful women. At least she’d gotten the bracelet back without much trouble, but she doubted it was the last time the dark turian would turn up. He was far too interested in her presence on the station for her comfort. 

At the top of the platform, she was greeted by a purple asari lounging on a leather couch.

She wasn’t sure how asari managed it, but Aria could look down her nose at a person even while looking up.

Looking Terra up and down. “Terra Domicus… Or should I say Vakarian.”

Terra wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or just the way this night was going. “Fuck.”

That made the Queen of Omega laugh hard. “Well with that coloring you would be my type. But I have something else in mind.” She pointed at the seat next to her. “Sit.”

Terra wasn’t sure what else she could do so she, so she sat stiffly.

Aria looked at her from the corner of her eye. “I asked for your report from Butler. Good work seems to run in the family. Not that I should be surprised.”

Terra tensed a little. It wasn’t common knowledge of her true ancestry, but you could never be sure where Aria was concerned.

“I owe your parents a favor, and seeing that you have some biotic abilities, I am willing to continue your training if you're interested.” She was picking at some nonexistent lint on her leather pants.

Terra tried to process what the asari had said. “My parents?”

Aria gave her a hard stare. “That story is not mine to tell. But back to the question.”

Terra shook herself and nodded. “Yes, I’m interested.” She had a lot of training with the Cabal units before joining the special task force, but training from an asari matriarch was not something one ignored. And maybe she’d let slip how she knew her parents. 

“Good, I’ll send you the information.” Aria turned away. It was as good as any other dismissal.

Terra made her way out of the club, no sign of Raban or her teammates. Looking back at the entrance, she could only wonder what the hell just happened?

-

It was only a couple of days before Terra finally got some time off, thoroughly looking forward to some time to call her brother and read her newest find, _Forbiden Desire_ , But all was for not when she finally got Aria’s summons.

_900, level 31, building kappa._

And so Terra found herself in loose gym clothes and pistol outside a well-guarded gym. Considering Aria had her own club, it wasn’t surprising she had a private gym. If the rumor mill was right, she had many benefits for those that worked for here. Physical health must be something she cared about.

Terra was forced to give up her pistol at the door but otherwise was waved through. Following the directions, she found Aria in a well-padded room, wearing a tight white tank and pants, covered in black belts strapping down any loose material.

Aria smirked at her. “Good, you came. I am familiar with the Cabals methods, but they don’t really challenge a good biotic.” Slowing walking around her, Terra remained still but did not take her eyes off the purple asari.

One, Aria was too dangerous of an unknown. Two, she was like a magnet for the eyes.

“What do you have in mind?”

Aria stopped in front of her. “Well, I know what your paperwork says about your abilities.” She smirked darkly. “I’m interested in what can break them.”

Without warning, Aria’s biotics flared with raw power and Terra barely had time to throw up her arms to protect herself and call a meager shield. She still slid back a few feet but remained standing. Flowing out of the position Terra, throw out her own attack, a warp just behind the asari and followed with a charge to bring her to the right.

Before she could kick, Aria was able to duck away and cancel out the counter biotic attack. The smirk grew to a grin, “Not afraid to bite back. Good.”

And the match started. Unlike her cabal training, the sparring relied heavily on biotics. And while she drained her stores, Terra managed to keep up. Just.

Fighting Aria, was like fighting a freight train. Every attempt to unbalance her was canceled out or avoided with ease. It was clear they were not on the same level. Instead of letting the angry control her, she heard her father’s voice directing to use the power the emotion to put more oomph in her attacks.

After a feeble charge, Terra was confused when the spot Aria was in was now empty space. And then she was thrown forward from a painful attack her rear, and barely managed to roll throw the fall.

Aria tsked as she stepped closer, no longer glowing. “That’s the problem with you turians. You focus only on line of sight.” Tilting her head considering. “There is one barrier that could help. Get up.”

Terra groaned, muscles already shaking from the exertion. It was going to be a long day.

-

Aria finally gave the command to drop the Protector Barrier. And Terra fell to the floor, it was one thing to warp the air in front of you. But a completely different beast to keep it up in all directions. She’d have several bruises from the hard balls that managed to get through.

Terra barely caught the water Aria threw at her. “You did well to do. You turians always manage to surprise me.”

After chugging the water, Terra dryly commented, “Yay us.” Realizing it was the end of the session, she decided to take the risk. “So just how do you know my parents?”

Aria tilted her head a fraction to the left. “As a Shadow Broker agent would say, information doesn’t come cheap.”

Owing Aria could spell trouble, especially if it went against Butler’s wishes. But Terra couldn’t let go of the fact that her straight-laced, well-respected family had ties to her. “What do you want?”

Aria tapped her chin, “I don’t want to make Butler upset, she has been of too much use. But there is one area I would like her or more importantly you to focus.”

“And that is?” Terra groundout.

“Have you heard of the Fox?”

Terra nodded, the Fox was a master thief on the station, a ringleader who caused trouble for a lot of the larger factions. But since he and his people went after the big ticket items like Mercs and Aria, Butler didn’t consider him a threat to the people.

“I am growing tired of his game and want him dealt with. If I can count you to find him and bring him to me, I may consider giving you the information you want.” She walked to the door, “Or you could just ask your parents yourself. I’m sure Archangel and Fury have many stories to tell you. I doubt they forgot about Omega.”

With that she left Terra sitting on the mat, stomach growling for food. Yea, let's just call up mom and dad, explain that she was on the outlaw station and by the way when did you last visit… Terra almost fell over getting up. What, Aria said Archangle and Fury… She couldn’t possibly mean the Shepard’s protection detail? The two geth she grew up with. ‘Angel and Fury didn’t show up until after the end of the war. So what did they have to do with her parents and Omega...

Shaking her head, she got up, collected her things and headed for the market. These were questions she’d never answer tonight, so might as well do something about her hunger. There was no way she was going to wait to prepare her own food.

Stopping at her favorite dual amino-acid restaurant she ordered two levo meals, two dextro meals, and brownies, because fuck it she deserved it. She still had to wait some time while they prepared it, so she wandered over to the used book and game shop she found earlier. She was running out of reading material.

Luckily it wasn’t busy so, besides a sleepy hello from the human owner, there was no one to see her search through the shelves of romance novels. Pick up one about a turian and human during the Contact War, she glanced over the backing. Usual enemies to lovers with species awkwardness thrown in. Very clearly written by a human, she chuckled.

“I thought so.” Came a smug voice over her shoulder.

Turning she forgot her biotics were tapped out, and a smirking Raban was rewarded with a light punch that did little more than tickle him. Even in his rust civilian wear, the hit wouldn’t have hurt. “Damn it, what the hell are you doing. Stalking now?”

“I was just walking by. Our conversation was cut off at the club.”

Just then her omni tool beep, the food was ready. Thank god. “No, it was over. Excuse me.”

Raban smoothly stepped aside letting her pass, but unfortunately followed.

Ignoring the tall shadow, Terra picked up the blue and red food containers. Turning she found him with an eyebrow raised. “A lot of food for one. Got company?”

Terra snorted at him. “No, biotics need the calories.”

“Ahh, so that’s how you keep you trim figure. But you're not seriously going to eat Levo food right?” He asked confused.

“What I eat is my business.” She pushed past him again.

But then had to stop as his hand wrapped around her wrist. “I am sorry about earlier, but someone I care for needed the medication. I do hope to make it up to you.”

Terra sighed, it was probably his usual sob story and knowing who she was, he probably wanted more money. “What do you want? I am not giving you more money.”

Raban’s shoulders sagged and he let go of her wrist. “I just want to get to know you. It must be lonely, hiding here. Is it so wrong to have a friend?”

For a moment she almost believed the sad look. And he was right. It was lonely only being able to talk to her brother through comm and not having the quads to reach out to the rest of the family. Straightening her spine she started to walk away. “I have all the friends I need.” Thinking back to her dead team. “Besides, they always get hurt.”

By the time she reached her door, she finally looked back to find him gone. Her stomach dropped a little before opening the door to an empty apartment. Terra shook her head to clear it, she didn’t need a friend, especially one like him.


	4. Chapter 4

“So why does Aria want us down here?” Lang asked, slowly moving his assault rifle’s light across the dark mine tunnel.

Terra sighed, “There have been reports of people going missing down here. She thinks it the Fox may have a base in the area and they’re responsible.”

“But why us? Its creepy as hell down here.” Lang shuddered and looked down a lonely corridor.

“I owe her a favor for the extra training. And don’t complain, it's saved your ass more than once.” She muttered, looking around. This part of the mines had long been shut down and had fallen to decay. There was no lighting and the air was deathly still and stagnant. Already they had come across a few collapsed areas hindering their progress. Terra pushed away the rising panic and tried not to think about getting buried alive, again.

Strak scoffed, “You saved our asses, not Aria. Even before her fancy training.”

Currently, they were at a junction with three open routes. “Spirits this is going to take forever,” she complained.

“If we split up to check these routes, we could call it quits,” Strak suggested. “I’d like to get back before dinner. Nyrif is making my favorite.”

Terra laughed, knowing that it wasn’t just the food, but how angry his mate would be if he were late. But splitting up here could be risky. But getting home to her bed sooner sounded nice, they had been searching for several hours already with no sign of anything but rubble.

“Fine, go for thirty minutes then make your way back. Call on the comms if you find anything.” Terra started toward the right-hand path.

“What about the Adjutants?” Lang asked, sounding almost scared.

Terra tilted her head in confusion, “The what?”

Strak laughed, “They are basically a boogeyman story from the War. Reaper creatures that infested the mines. And Lang, they all died with the rest of Reaper tech. You’ll just have to worry about spiders.”

Lang shivered, “Space stations shouldn’t have bugs. And how do we know for sure their dead? Like Terra said, there have been disappearances.”

“Didn’t know you were a scared little pijak.” Strak chuckled.

“Am not… Just don’t want to be turned into a monster.”

Terra looked back down her dark tunnel, then back at her team. “He’s right Lang. If they had reaper tech, they are dead. Twenty-five years with no sign? I’d say we’re safe.”

“Fine. Just remember I told you so when you get eaten.” Lang straightened his shoulders and moved to the left-hand tunnel, while Strak took the middle. Terra shook herself and took her quiet and foreboding right-hand tunnel.

About twenty minutes had gone by and Terra started to wonder if Lang had been right. It was creepy as fuck down here, and with only her flashlight and the sound of her boots, she couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy.

Then the sound of voices and movement ahead made her heart leap into her throat.

Moving slowly she saw light coming from around a corner, and what sounded like… Children?

Turning the corner, Terra was shocked to find a small group of children. Turians and humans. They were grouped up around a little human girl, taunting her about biotics. 

Terra straightened, lowering her weapon. Not the Fox, not monsters. Just kids. “What in Spirits name are you doing here?”

With a yelp the group turned to here, frozen in shock. After a moment they panicked, but Terra was between them and the only way of escape. The surrounding room had mostly crumbled, sealing off most of it expect to agile climbers.

Seeing their predicament, one young turian male called out. “We were just playing around.”

Terra cocked a brow plate and looked at the little girl they’d been teasing, still crying and snuffling. “Playing or being bullies?”

Before they could answer, they heard another set of boots come from behind her. Turning and bring up the gun, Terra found Raban standing there looking just as confused for a moment, before gracing her with a wide smile and purr of pleasure.

“Princess,” he nodded in greeting before turning to the children. “Now, you know you are not supposed to be out here without adults.” Seeing the crying human, he frowned and turned on the ringleader. “Linek, we’ve talked about this.”

But he didn’t get a chance to finish the thought as a low angry growl filled the space. Swinging up her light, Terra found a large creature from a nightmare staring down from a gap in the wreckage. It was a dark grey and somewhat slimy, three white eyes and large tentacles that fell around its beak-like mouth.

Without thinking Terra and Raban moved to stand between it and the children, who were now all screaming and huddling together. The creature lunged off its heap, powerfully muscles propelling it straight for them. Calling up her biotics, Terra sent a Throw at it, and it was slammed into the wall, jarring one of remaining the support beams.

Dust fell covering them all, as the thing stood again, shaking off the pain and turning on them again. Terra wasn’t sure if the screeching was coming from it, or from the failing supports. Without looking at them, she barked out an order for the kids to run.

Already the room was crumbling and the creature was launching for another attack. Without thinking Terra called on her biotics to make a wide Protection Shield like Aria had shown her.

Thank god she did. Not only was it taking the weight of the beast, but also of the crumbling ceiling. Looking she found the kids made it out, but Raban was waiting hesitantly looking back at her.

“Terra, we have to leave!”

“No can do Raban. The moment I move, the shield drops. Get the kids to safety.” Terra grunted, feeling the burn of her amps as she struggled with the snarling creature and the collapsing room. The panic was starting to set in, the same feelings of suffocation like when she was buried on Akuze.

She heard Raban approach her, “I’m not leaving you here, Princess.” He said with force.

“Then we both die, idiot.” The beast was now throwing itself at the barrier, trying to weaken it. And succeeding.

“Give me a countdown for when you drop the shield. I have an idea.”

It was all Terra could do to focus on keeping the damn bubble up. “Fine. Five.”

The beast was now scraping at the ground, trying to dig under the barrier of dark energy.

“Four.”

Rocks were now falling all around, blocking the only entrance.

“Three”

Another scream of the failing metal supports.

“Two”

A howl of pain as the creature was hit with some debris, and realizing it had no escape route now.

“One,” Terra screamed from the pain and panic.

The yell was cut off as Raban jumped at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Both of them slid across the room and hit a wall with a thump. Dust filled the air as the ceiling finally dropped, sealing them into a dark alcove, just big enough for the two of them.

Coughing, Terra felt the panic take over and she launched herself at the walls, trying to dig her way to air before she suffocated.

Long arms wrapped around her again and pulled her back to a solid chest. She tried to fight off the grip. She had to get out. Already she was using up what little air there was. Her worst fears come to life. She was going to die here, trapped, and alone.

But the sounds of Raban’s voice and subvocals came to her through the fog. Terra wasn’t alone. Forcing her muscles to relax, one by one. She focused on his words.

Eventually, they started to make sense. “There is plenty of air, Terra. You can breathe. We’re alive. Just breathe with me.” He repeated it over and over, softly into in ear. Eventually, she followed his instructions, and her once screaming lungs did start to work and were slowing pumping in time with his.

“That’s my girl. We just have to wait it out.” He purred, comfortingly to her.

Resting her head back, eyes still closed, Terra only managed to get out “Alright.”

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there, breathing. But soon Raban spoke again. “So, I take it you don’t like small spaces?”

Terra laughed at how casual he sounded about it. “Yea, you could say that.”

“Sorry, it was the only idea I had at the time. But hey, we’re alive.”

Terra was still fighting down the urgency to escape, and at the moment didn’t care that he was still holding her. “What the hell was that thing?”

Raban thought about it for a moment, before saying, “If I were to guess, an Adjutant. How it survived this long I have no idea.”

“Well, at least it's dead now.” There was no way it could have survived being crushed. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by darkness, until her omni tool lit up small space. Swallowing she ignored the feeling of it growing smaller. “Fuck, no signal.”

“No worries, the kids will tell my people and they’ll dig us out. We just have to wait.”

“Damn it.” Was all she could get out, before noticing Raban still held her to him. Amazingly she really didn’t mind the proximity given the current situation. His ungloved fingertips grazed the back of her neck, and she felt his concern and calm through the touch, and focused on it she was able to maintain control. It was better than being buried alone, and his warmth was more welcoming than the burn of acid like the last time she was in this situation. She pushed away the memories of Akuze again.

“So, why is it you don’t like small spaces?”

Terra knew what he was doing. Trying to get her to remember why she was afraid. It was a method her phycologist used. Get her to recognize the cause of the panic and know that this situation was different.

“My team was sent for a disappearance investigation and walked into a thresher maw nest. They were all eaten or destroyed by acid… I got buried in one of the maws holes. I was there for over eight hours before they found me.” While there, she could faintly hear the rest of her team die. The only reason she survived was that the thresher maws didn’t find her and the clay in the soil acted as a neutralizing agent to the acid. Leaving most of her torso and thighs scared, but alive.

“Spirits,” he breathed. “Well, I promise we won’t have to what so long, I’m sure my people will be here soon.”

Still frightened, and in a quiet voice, she asked, “Can you tell me a story? Or just something.”

Raban gave a friendly rumble and started telling her about the kids they saved. He knew all their names and backgrounds. That lead him into talking about his own childhood on an ice world.

“Fuck, the cold.” She whispered, suddenly exhausted as the adrenaline left her.

“Yea, I swore I’d never be cold again. Least I’ve got you Princess, to keep me warm.” His tone was flirting, but he kept his hands wrapped around her in comfort. 

Terra mumbled, not able to stay awake. “Stop calling me that.”

The last thing she heard was his laughter before the darkness overtook her.

-

Raban didn’t like the events that led to him holding Terra, but he did like holding her once she stopped fighting him. She’d passed out a while ago, it was probably for the best, else she might panic again while waiting for rescue. He only hoped his people found them first. He did not look forward to explaining to Strak why he was holding his teammate. That and he doubted Terra was the type who’d want them to see her in such a weak position.

At least he had an idea why she’d left the military. What she had described would have shaken the strongest soldier. Spirits knew he doubted he could have survived.

Finally, he could hear some of the turians and krogan of his group, faintly working on digging them out. When they were finally freed he saw Strak and Lang were with them. That would make things interesting.

Standing up, cradling Terra’s short form, Strak glared at him, hand twitching for his gun. “What happened?”

Lang was not as good at holding back, and yelled, “What the fuck have you done to her?”

Raban kept his voice low, hoping she wouldn’t wake and freak out again. “She’s fine. Just tired from using her biotics. We were attacked by… Something.”

Strak reached for her, “Fine, we’ll take her.”

On instinct, Raban stepped back, holding her close. “No.” Strak raised a brow, and Raban quickly added. “We have a medic and she is a lot closer than any clinic.” He didn’t want to tell everyone about her panic attack, knowing Terra would be embarrassed. But if she went anywhere else they wouldn’t know what to do with her.

Lang started, “You’ve got to be joking, we’re not letting you take her anywhere.”

Strak cut the human off, “Lang…” Turning back to Terra, his look softened as much as a hard krogan’s could. Turning his yellow gaze to Raban’s, he rumbled threateningly, “You better not try anything, kid. Else you’ll wish Aria had found you.”

Raban remained silent but nodded. Turning Strak grabbed Lang and marched him away. Raban knew the Strak was smart, he knew exactly who he was leaving Terra with, and the risk it meant. But also realized it was probably best for Terra.

Giving orders to make sure he wasn’t followed, Raban made his way to the Den. Terra had good instincts, she wasn’t too far from the entrance, it made him wonder if she would have been successful in finding it. He just hoped he could convince not to eventually tell Aria.

Walking in, the cheers of greeting turned to interest when they say who carried. Immediately the resident medic, Vexra ran up and without asking, was checking Terra’s vitals.

Raban explained, “We were stuck in a collapsed tunnel. She had a panic attack and passed out.”

Vexra nodded, holding one of Terra’s eyelid back, “Unusual for a turian, looks like her sugars maybe low as well.”

“She is a biotic.” Raban mentioned, “She used a lot of juice before, we were being attacked by an Adjunct.”

“Spirits. I didn’t think any survived.” Vexra gasped.

“Looks like at least one did. From no own, no one goes into the tunnels alone.”

“Good call, I’ll pass the word. As for her,” she gestured to Terra, “she’ll need rest and a lot of food when she wakes up. We have beds free.”

Raban nodded, but part of him holding her closer, feeling protective. “She’ll be in my room.”

Before he could move, Vexra grabbed an arm, subvocals taking on a growl. “You better not be trying to take advantage, Raban.”

His own subvocals showed his hurt. “You know me better than that. Besides. She’d kill me if I tried anything.”

Vexra nodded, letting him go but followed him up.

Climbing the stairs to his room, Raban was again surprised at her small size. While a decent height compared to asari or humans, she was downright tiny compared to a turian. Raban tried not to think of how much he liked the size difference. While he was never a muscular turian, he was tall and lanky.

Laying her in his bed, Vexra pushed his aside, “I’ll get her armor off. Go get cleaned up.” 

Raban relented, it would be better for his health and he wouldn’t be tempted. Grabbing some fresh pants, he showered and returned. Vexra had left, Terra was in some of his favorite soft shirts and wrapped tightly in a blanket in his bed. Part of him demanded to crawl in with her, he was tired and she looked cold, but that was pushing too far.

Instead, he set up at his terminal for some research, letting himself watch Terra in a peaceful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Terra came to with a start, thrashing around, trying to free herself from whatever was holding her down.

Finally managing to sit up, she found herself in a large turian bed, a blanket wrapped around her tightly.

“So the Princess is finally awake.”

Looking around, still confused as to where she was, she found Raban sitting at a terminal bare-chested and in loose pants. Quickly looking away from the naked plate and hide, she realized she was in a large dimly lit bedroom. Where it was, she had no idea.

“What happened?” Terra asked in a husky voice, dry from thirst.

“You passed out before we were found. Your team was able to help my people dig us out. It took some convincing, but I had medical staff closer so they let me take you with us. You were in shock so we warmed you up and put you to bed. Hope you liked mine.” He said the last part with a flirtatious trill, dark grey eyes glittering, and leaning back, giving her a very good view of his trim waist. Interestingly, his hide was almost black compared to his dark grey plates, normally turians softer hide was lighter than plates as dark as his. It was almost like he was a shadow.

Terra wasn’t sure how to feel about being in his bed, but it was comfortable. And while trying not to stare at his hide, she was only relieved he wasn’t in the bed with her or else she might be tempted to touch it. “It was good enough.” Looking down she found she wasn’t in her armor anymore, rather a well worn and much too large turian shirt and shorts. She looked up at him questioningly.

Raban held up his hands, “No need for the icy glare. My medic changed you. I may be questionable at times but I prefer to work for it.”

Terra refused to give his body any more notice, she didn’t want to think about the attractive turian or how he could “work for it” for too long. She was in a committed relationship. Or at least she was when she left. Looking around again, she asked, “What time is it?”

“Early morning. I’ll go get Vexra, she wanted to see you when you woke up.” Standing he smoothly crossed the room to the door, and Terra told herself she wasn’t admiring the view.

Soon the door opened to show a tall and lean female turian with red plates and white colony markings. The female smiled at her, “Good to finally meet you Terra. I’m Vexra, a medic.”

“Hello,” Terra replied, a little unsure of what was happening. Just how was it that a thief had his own medic?

Vexra pulled up her omnitool, and started scanning. “Good, everything looks normal.” Something made her pause, and she fixed a pair of yellow eyes on Terra, “Do know if you were injured? I’m getting weird readings about your second larynx.”

Terra sighed, it was rare to have a mute turian, but normally they were fully mute. Just another factor of her unique heritage. “They are fine. I’m partially mute.”

The medic considered it for a moment before perking up in interest. “Really? Fascinating, I’ve never heard of that before.” Even her subvocals trilled a moment, proving her interest, but quickly she quieted. 

Terra shrugged and ignored the reaction, many did it when they learned about the oddity, thinking it was rude to do something she could in front of her, “As far as I know, there is only my brother and me with that disability.”

“Hmm, makes sense with shared genetics but the chances are still low. Interesting…” Vexra was lost in thought for a moment, then clapped her hands. “Well, then you’re cleared to leave. But I would stick around for some food before Raban takes you back.”

Terra got up from the bed, she was in desperate need of a shower to get the smell of dust and Raban off of her. “Thanks, but I think I can get myself home.” Standing proved to be a bit much and she stumbled into Vexra’s waiting arms.

The older female tsked at her, “Silly biotic. You burned off too much energy with you fancy stunt. You need food. Come on, we’ve got some amazing pan-fried horak.”

Terra sighed again, she’d be needing some levo carbs as well but wasn’t sure how to explain that, and so she let Vexra guide her out of the room.

Terra was surprised to find herself on a second level looking over a laid-back bar. It had few patrons lingering at the tables, children running around, some of which Terra recognized as the orphans she’d seen around the station. Being morning there weren’t too many drinkers, rather, most were enjoying meals served up from the kitchen behind the bar. Instead of the sleek reds and blacks of Afterlife, this was almost homey, with worn and comfortable hodgepodge collection of furniture. 

In the midst of it all was Raban, this time with a shirt, wandering from table to table, chatting with all those there. Looking up, his steel colored eyes locked on her and he smiled, waving her down.

“Damn,” Vexra hissed. “He put his shirt back on.”

Terra looked up at the older female startled. She was easily old enough to be Raban’s or her mother. Vexra flicked a mandiable out in a smirk, “Can’t blame a female for enjoying the view. And you have to admit, he is quite a view.”

Terra looked away, focusing on the stairs. “More like annoying.”

Vexra barked out a sharp laugh. “That too.”

Steering Terra to a table, Vexra told her she’d get some food. The medic was bypassed by Raban, who went to the kitchen instead. 

Terra started to drool when he came back with two heaping plates, first had the pan-fried horak and naleen bread, the second had a large stack of hot pancakes. Something she hadn’t had since she’d last been home.

“And some food for the starving biotic with a sweet tooth for human food.” He said, laying the plates in front over with a flourish and sitting next to her. 

Her stomach rumbled loudly and she started on the pancakes immediately. A few around them gave her an odd look, but Terra didn’t care. It’d been over a day since she had levo food and her body was feeling it.

Raban chuckled. “As much as I like having you in my bed, I don’t want you getting sick. If I promise to bring you more will you slow down Princess.”

Terra glared at him while the chewing the sweet and fluffy pancake, she swallowed and said, “If you stop calling me that, and bring me more.”

He nodded and continued to watch her eat. Terra did slow down, but more out of being uncomfortable by his singular focus.

“So,” she mumbled around the food. “Where is this place?”

Raban stiffened. “Ahh, that might be hard to explain. Can I ask why you were searching the mines first?”

Terra thought about it for a moment but didn’t see a reason to lie. “Aria pulled in a favor and asked for us to take a look for leads to the Fox’s Den.”

“Well now, that’s a problem then.” Raban said, scratching his neck.

Terra pushed the empty plate away and started on the harvok, sopping up the grease and gravy with the naleen bread. “Why is it a problem?”

Raban considered her for a moment before saying, “Well, because you found it.”

The fork on the way to her mouth froze, and she looked up at him. “What?”

“You see Prin- Terra, this is the Den, and we are the Foxes.” He said matter of factly.

And with a flash it clicked. Of course, this idiot was one of the Fox’s men, he was a thief after all. Looking around, she recognized a few others as other thieves and conmen. Even one of the kids was one she’d seen on her first patrol.

Looking back at Raban, she asked, “What now?”

Raban leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. “Well, that depends on you. I’d like to think we’re friends, and I did save your life. Even gave you my bed for the night. Maybe it’ll be enough to not tell Aria what you found?”

Terra considered his words while eating the meat angrily. Aria would be beyond pissed if she found out. And Aria was not one you’d want as an enemy. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the kids playing, and she watched them for a moment. It was clear they were orphans, but this was a home for them and they were under the careful watch of all those here. Although it was odd to think of the rough looking adults in the room as babysitters and caregivers. But the kids were well fed, clean, and happy. Could she really take that away from them because Aria had one too many crates stolen for her liking?

“You’re looking after the kids?” She asked quietly.

Raban watched her with a steady gaze, not smiling and flirting. “Yes. Caught one picking my pocket my first day here. He just needed money to get food for his sister. We have the room, so why not?”

Terra was silent again, listening to the room’s noises and Raban’s worried subharmonics. Damn it. He was right about saving her life on top of it. She was sure she was going to die protecting the kids last night.

“Fine, as far as Aria will know, the missing people were attacked by that thing.” She stuffed her mouth so she would say anything else stupid. Spirits, this could get her killed if Aria found out.

Raban released a breath she didn’t know he’d been holding. Grabbing another plate of pancakes from a passerby, he pushed them to her, resting his chin on his fist and smirked. “Spirits Princess, I didn’t think you had a soft spot.”

“Only for the sake of the kids, idiot,” Terra muttered.

“Still thank you.” He watched her eat for a bit, managing to dodge her fork when he reached out to snag some neelan. “Well, with that settled, I figured I could take you back home. You don’t have to worry about work, your teammates said they’d pass word to your boss.”

Terra nodded and continued eating. Eating and thinking. If this was the Foxes HQ, then that meant one of the people in this room was the Fox himself. A very wanted person on Omega.

Raban sat with her while she finished her second and third helping. Not saying much thank god, he was almost pleasant, even if he kept calling her Princess. Looking up, she found the crying girl from last night standing across the table watching her with big eyes.

“Hello, little one.” She said softly, Terra liked kids, her home was always full of visiting family friends, and even a few foster brothers and sister the Vakarians had managed to pick up.

“Uhh, thanks for saving us.” The girl said quietly. “I’ve never seen biotics like that.”

Terra flicked mandible as she smiled at her. “You’re a biotic too right?”

“Yea, but not as strong as you.” She said quietly, scuffing her shoe.

“Well, I wasn’t that strong when I was your age.” 

The girl lifted her big eyes to her. “Really?”

“Of course. It takes a lot of practice to get strong.” Tilting her head, Terra showed her the amp. “And this helps.”

The girl came around the table. “Can I touch it?”

Raban chuckled but didn’t say anything. Touching a biotics amp was a very personal thing, especial for a turian with a sensitive neck. Terra leaned closer to the girl, “Since you asked nicely.”

The touch was so soft, she almost didn’t feel it, and the girl pulled back almost immediately. Looking to Raban with a huge grin, she asked, “Can I get one?”

“Maybe when you're older.” Was all he said, and with that answer she squealed, thanked Terra and ran back to her friends, telling them one day she’d be just like Terra.

Terra watched with a small smile, Raban spoke quietly. “She’s been on her own for since her mother died of a red sand overdose three years ago. It was a long time before she trusted us enough to even speak with the adults.”

Terra turned to him and considered his content rumbles as he watched the kids. “You do all this to look after them, don’t you.”

He turned his steel eyes to her, “Yea, it was sad how many of them had grown up too fast, doing the most dangerous and stupid things to survive here. Even adults can’t hack it. I figure if we can give them a home, they can enjoy their childhood, maybe survive it to be something other than a criminal or addict.”

Terra laughed, “A modern day Robin Hood, aren’t you.”

“A what?” He asked tilting his head.

“Robin Hood. A man in an old earth tale. Stole from the rich to give to the poor.” It wasn’t surprising that he didn’t know the term.

Leaning his head back, he thought it over before laughing. “I like the sound of that.” Looking back he saw she finished and her stomach was no longer growling. “I’ll get your things and take you back. Vexra said you should rest.”

Terra met him at the door and was surprised when Raban made to leave, her armor and weapons in a bag keeping it in his hand rather than letting her take it to change. “This stuff is dirty, and I won’t miss the clothes.” Leaning into her ear he whispered, “Besides, they look better on you.”

Terra slapped his arm and ignored the blush creeping up her neck. Outside she recognized the tunnel from the mine, so Aria was right in her suspicions. “What? No blindfold?”

Raban smirked at her, “Why Princess, I didn’t know you were so kinky. But no, I trust your word not to tell Aria. And I wouldn’t mind if you dropped by for a visit. It's a nice change from Afterlife.”

Terra could only agree with him, the club wasn’t really her scene. “Take it I can’t bring a friend?”

Raban looked at her from the corner of his eye as they entered a lift. “If you’re talking about your cop buddies, no.” The elevator was moving, and he turned to her, out of reflex Terra stepped back and bumped into the wall. He placed an arm over her head, leaning into her space. Terra froze, unsure what to do for once in her life as he looked down at her with dark grey eyes. “Besides,” his sad softly, “I like having you all to myself.”

At that moment the elevator stopped, and the doors opened with a beep. Stepping back, the smirk stayed on his face. For a moment, Terra was disappointed but soon squashed the feeling.

She should have been worried that he seemed to know the exact way to her apartment but at this point nothing was surprising.

Stepping up to her door, Terra felt a little awkward. What do you say to someone who’d seen her at her strongest only to crumple from being in a small space?

“Uhh, thanks, Raban… I…” 

He came to her rescue with a smile and usual confidence. “No, thank you Terra. I’d hate to think what would have happened to those kids if you weren’t there. I know it was a shitty reason you ended up here, but I am only grateful.”

Terra nodded. It was nice to acknowledge her past for once and to not hear the common response of “I’m sorry,” as if they could have done anything about it. But that didn’t mean Akuze was any kind of vacation. He handed her the bag and left. Surprisingly nice compared to his usual annoying self.

Entering her empty apartment, Terra fell on her bed. It was nice, but not as nice as his bed of her whispered. Squashing the thought, she covered her eyes and groaned. What the hell had she gotten herself in for?


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days later, Terra stood in front of Butler’s desk, having just finished giving the edited report to her and Aria. Butler look annoyed about the Matriarch sitting on her desk, but no one said no to Aria. Unless you were stupid and idealistic. Like Terra.

“And you’re sure it was an Adjunct?” Aria asked, serious and fully focused on Terra for once, not her usual bored self.

“That’s what it looked like. I went back and got a DNA sample, but had nothing to compare it to.” What she really meant was Raban had sent someone to get a sample and forwarded it to her. Terra forwarded it herself to her brother, knowing he’d be interested in it as well as to Butler.

Aria pulled up an image. It looked strikingly like the beast that attacked them, but almost mechanical. “Like this?” Aria asked.

“Mostly, but this one was darker and had a slime covering it. I would have gotten the body but it was completely buried by the cave in.”

Butler nodded and looked at Aria, “Looks like that was the source of the missing people. We’ll set traps in case there is more. But I think we completed your favor, no sign of the Foxe’s Den.”

Aria frowned while studying Terra. Thank Spirits she didn’t have subvocals to give away her nervousness. But as far as Aria saw, Terra was only wearing her impassive bitch face. “Consider it done.” Jumping off the desk she strode out to the waiting guards. “See you at the next lesson Terra. It's good to see some of it is sticking.”

When the door closed, Butler let out a breath. “God I hate the woman, but she is one of the few things keeping this shit hole together.” She looked at Terra, “Please no more favors, I need all my teams active and not buried under rocks.”

Terra shivered, remembering the fear. “Of course Butler. I’d prefer it as well.”

“Good. Check the schedule. I think you guys have the afternoon patrol today.”

Terra nodded and left to find Lang and Strak.

-

 

It was good to be back. After resting for a couple of days Terra was itching to get back to some sort of work. Even if it was just walking around the station. Of course, ignoring Lang’s inappropriate questions and comments about her time at the Den was difficult.

Today took them to more of the lower level back alleys, which meant Vorcha. As nasty as they looked, most weren’t bad, just used to tough living and prejudice. At least with the Phoenix militia the Vorcha were more likely to behave, but still needed reminders. Some never learned the lesson. 

Rounding a corner, Terra saw a group of them surrounding someone, it was clear they were attacking the body on the ground and ripping armor off of them.

Terra gave them a warning yell that caused a couple to back off, those that didn’t she pushed away with biotics.

“Fuck off, the robot is ours!” One hissed, flashing his pointy teeth at her.

Lifting his shotgun Strak growled back, “Just try it.”

Looking down the barrel of the gun seemed to change his mind and he turned to run after his comrades. Terra kept ahold of her weapon, no one could take a chance on Omega, and turned to help the victim.

Shocked she found a geth sitting up, uncoordinated because of a missing arm one of the attackers had taken. Reaching down, she offered a hand to help it stand.

The light of the optic lens fluctuated a moment, registering the jester a second longer than expected before taking her hand and standing.

“Damn, don’t think we’ve ever found a geth down here,” Lang commented, watching it carefully. He wasn’t wrong, except for a select few, most geth stayed in quarian space, wishing to work with their Creators to better Rannoch and make amends after the Morning War.

“Are you alright?” Terra asked looking at the missing arm.

The geth took in each member of the team before turning back to Terra. “My unit is damaged by I am functional. Thank you.”

“Just doing our job, it's not wise to come down here without a weapon.” Terra felt odd having to correct a geth, ‘Angel and Fury were always prepared for danger, but being her family’s guard, it was their job to be.

“Noted.” Looking down at the empty socket, it stated, “I am in need of repairs.”

“No shit,” Strak coughed out. “Come on, shift’s over. I need a drink.”

Terra waved him and Lang off, “I’ll show it the markets, you go on ahead.”

They shrugged but followed instead, it was common practice to not leave each other alone. A single Phoenixian was too good of a target for a bit of revenge.

Leading the odd group to the markets Terra asked, “What’s your designation?”

“I do not have a geth designation.” He replied after a minute.

Terra raised a brow plate in surprise, all units had at least a designation within their own culture and a name if they interacted with organics often. “No designation?”

“Yes, the ones who woke me called me Glitch.”

Lang looked confused, “What kind of name is Glitch?”

“It is what I am.”

Terra paused, given the fact she grew up with geth she knew how literal they could be. “You’re a glitch.”

Glitch nodded. “I was what was left of Lifeboat. After waking all the programs they found extra code stored. When assembled I was almost a full program, but no memories of anything before.”

“So your programming is incomplete?”

“Correct, learning this universe’s methods standards has been more difficult than other geth.”

Lang looked at Terra like she’d grown another head. “You can break a computer at ten paces but you know how geth programming works?”

Terra shrugged, thinking of how to explain her experience without giving away her history. Her past was always a point of interest for Lang, he just had to know only because she refused to give details. “There were a few geth around while I was growing up. You pick up some of their lingo.”

They stepped into the lift and Glitch paused for a moment, taking a moment to consider her. The was almost a flicker to its headlamp, showing it was thinking rapidly, but it kept the thoughts to itself.

The group continued and Terra found her way to a salvage shop at the end of the lane called Kenn’s. It was run by a nice quarian girl who said she wanted to relive her father’s Pilgrimage. While many quarians went about without a suit, it wasn’t an option on Omega. Here there were too many germs and low air quality. But Jalla didn’t seem to mind, and always said she’d find the most interesting things on this station, not just junk.

“Hey, Jalla, we have a weird request,” Terra called out, figuring she was in the back.

Jalla bounced out and stopped upon seeing Glitch. “Oh, you poor thing… What happened?”

“Hello Creator Jalla, I was attacked by a hostile group. These officers helped me.”

“Well, I have an arm, but it’s missing outer plating.” Thinking, she looked around, “I guess we could refit some arm guards. Pick out some while I get the tools. What’s your designation?”

“He says he doesn’t have a true designation but was named Glitch.” Terra offered

“What an odd name.” Jalla started piling up the equipment.

Glitch picked up a black arm armor with a red stripe. “This will be sufficient.”

Jalla looked them over, “Those will do, I’ll start welding.”

Terra picked up a wrench as Lang and Strak wandered the next stall that held guns. Terra motioned for Glitch to sit and started to remove the broken socket.

Glitch watched her as she worked for a few moments before asking. “You are Terra Hannah Vakarian. Shepard Vakarian’s daughter.”

Terra dropped the wrench and scrambled to pick it up, looking around to see if anyone had heard. Thank spirits the market was this busy this late at night. “Keep it down.”

Glitch lowered his volume, but pressed on, “The geth have shared a report to look for you. You have been missing for 63 days.”

“Yea. I should have guessed Mom had tried to pull all her favors in.”

“But you are not here under coercion?” It asked, raising its expression plates.

“No, but I can’t really talk about it here. Not safe for people here to know who I am.” Terra hissed, removed the broken stub of the arm and throwing it on the counter.

“I wish to make a deal.”

Terra wasn’t expecting that, but she needed to know just what this geth planned to tell the others. “What kind of deal?”

“Tell me why you are here and I will not send a sighting report.”

Terra’s mandibles flared in surprise, “You’ll lie?” Geth never lie, it annoyed the hell out of her as a child.

“I will not say I did not see you. The Consensus does not ask directly.” It said in an almost coy mechanical voice.

“A lie by omission, then,” looking up she saw her partners making their way back. Quickly she asked, “Why?”

“You are not in immediate danger so the report could wait. I wish to learn organic decision-making process. Why would you hide from family and previous life?”

Terra sighed, it was something she was still wondering herself, but not having the time she offered, “Fine, but I have to go out with my partners. Here are my address and keycode to my home. I’ll meet you there and answer your questions.”

It nodded and remained quiet, thank god.

Jalla finished with the arm and got it attached quickly. It was funny watching Glitch run through a diagnostic. Unlike her childhood guardians, it looked suspiciously like a funny dance. Once set up, Jalla waved off the costs, saying it was the least she could do for a geth. Quarian opinions of them had changed dramatically since the war. Seeing themselves more as partners and each other's protectors

Glitch thanked them all and left, heading for the sector where her apartment was. Sighing, knowing that would be a problem for later, she decided to follow the others for a drink and hopes of forgetting this evening.

-

Afterlife was in full swing by the time they arrived, but they didn’t have to wait for their drinks. Starks mate was an asari that had worked at the bar for decades. Nyrif was a dancer until the Reaper War, she and Stark met during the Cerberus take over. He’d been with the Blood Pack but deserted to help the resistance. Nyrif helped bandage him up and the two had been inseparable since. Now she was a bartender who had an impressive list of levo and dextro drinks.

Luckily no one questioned when Terra ordered a levo drink, but she could only eat levo food at home, and calories were calories. She would take what she could get to tide her over. Being a biotic she ate her weight in food, but there was no way of explaining that she needed both types without explaining her biological oddities.

Raising her glass again, Nyrif nodded and started making a Pavalven’s Blue Moon, know she lied to switch between levo and dextro. It was nice to have something that didn’t taste like burning liquor but could keep up with her metabolism.

“So Terra…” Lang started, slurring already. “When are you ever going to tell us something about yourself?”

Terra sighed, “You know all you need to.”

“Come on, all we know is your a biotic with an attitude who likes girly drinks and somehow know the ins and outs of every species.”

Strak grunted, “There is nothing girly about those drinks or how she knocks them back.”

Lang shrugged but turned back to her, eyeing her with dark eyes. If she couldn’t pick him up and tie him in a knot, Lang would have been just her type, and if he wasn’t secretly more interested in male turians. Sometimes the prothean remnants of her DNA gave her too much information. Instead, she settled for thinking of him as a little yappy sidekick. “Unlike others, I’ve seen the galaxy.”

“And so you come here. It's clear you’re military, why this shit hole?”

Terra shrugged, “I haven’t seen it before.”

Strak laughed deeply, “You won't get her to talk, might as well give up and enjoy your damn drink.”

Terra smiled but didn’t comment. Lang looked between the two before letting out an exasperated sigh, “Fuck you both. I’m getting a dance.”

Watching him stalk away and seeing Nyrif was packing up which meant Strak was going home, Terra finished her drink. “I think I’m done for the night. See you tomorrow.”

Strak grunted in agreement, he was a krogan of few words.

It wasn’t until Terra came into her home and saw movement out of the corner of her eye, causing her to pull out a pistol and flare her biotics, that she remembered she had a guest.

Sighing at Glitch, she relaxed the biotics and put her gun away. “Right… Questions. I need another drink.”

The geth followed her into the kitchen and watch as she pulled out a levo beer and leftovers. She had to eat as much as she could, else she’d get sick from the lack of levo nutrients. And to be honest she loved steak and lamented that she couldn’t have it whenever she wanted. 

Not bothering with a seat, she just set her meal on the counter. “Ask away.”

“Why are you here?”

No beating around the bush as her mother would say, “I needed to get away from the Hierarchy and its bureaucracy.”

Glitch cocked his head in confusion. And she explained. “I just recovered from a thresher maw attack that decimated my team. We were a special coalition of mixed races and were on a Hierarchy job request. Those with important information didn’t act fast enough to give us the mission details because of damn paperwork, so what should have been a simple wellness check and investigation turned into a bloodbath. After spending the next year learning to function again I was given the chance to leave the military and took it. Knowing my mother would pester me into doing something with my life so I went where they wouldn’t look for me.” She didn’t want to talk about the nightmares or the claustrophobia. It was easy to be blunt with facts, the feeling was another matter.

“So it is similar the quarian Pilgrimage?” Glitch asked.

Terra shrugged, “I guess. I don’t have my brother’s or mother’s smarts. All I know is how to fight. At least here I get to do it on my terms.”

Glitch processed this for a moment. Before stating, “Given the dangers here and Omega’s history with vigilantes it could prove dangerous.”

Terra raised her bottle in a mock salute. “The prerogative of a soldier.” Taking a gulp, Terra asked the question she was truly worried about. “Are you going to tell my parents?”

Glitch’s optical light fluctuated as he thought, “Your reasoning is dangerous but sound. It is your right to explore the universe and your place in it. But it would go against geth orders to just leave you.” It nodded after a moment. “I will remain with you, in order help keep you safe and return you to your family if it is too dangerous.”

Terra wasn’t prepared for that answer. The geth was actually not going to follow orders to the letter and turn her over? In all honesty, it was the best outcome she could hope for, even if the risk of exposure was still there. “Ok, I guess I can talk to Butler about joining Phoenix.”

Glitch noded, “On shift is your most dangerous time. That would be the best solution.”

“And I suppose you do not have a place to stay.” Glitch shook his head. “Fine. You can stay here. Butler is going to love this.”

-

“A geth wants to join Phoenix?” Butler asked wide-eyed.

Terra nodded. “Yea, it's on some sort of tour through the universe and feels it would be a good learning opportunity.”

Butler frowned, “We aren’t here to train newbies.”

“Of course not ma’am.” Terra fell into military mode. “I’ve questioned him, and Glitch is capable of handling a weapon and we can take charge of personal interactions.”

“What did I say about using ma’am, it makes me feel old,” she sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Fine. It’s odd to have a four-person team, but you work too well with Lang and Strak to split you up.” Looking over the schedule, she thought for a minute. “We could make your first call for major busts, easier for a team already used to working together. But the recruit is yours to handle.”

“Of course ma- Butler. Thank you.”

And like that Terra had a geth shadow, the first time since she was a child. But at least ‘Angel and Fury were silent. Glitch always had questions and would ask at the worst times. Like when they were tailing a drug dealer or in the process of taking down a bounty. On more than one occasion Strak threatened to finish what the vorcha started, and Glitch would only ask why which infuriated the krogan more. But soon both the krogan and Lang accepted their newest team member, especially since they had the best hacker in Phoenix.

After bringing in another smuggler they were given the rest of the evening off, which meant Afterlife. The bouncers hated Glitch, since it wasn’t a source of revenue, but Strak made it clear to let the geth in.

For a moment walking up to the noisy bar, Terra felt compelled to go to the Den. Not to encourage Raban’s antics, but rather because it was a more relaxing atmosphere, and not as crowded as Afterlife. But there was no telling what her teammates would say about her suddenly leaving and how Glitch would act.

Glitch had settled into its usual booth where it could watch the interactions of others and keep an eye on Terra, it had taken a bit of convincing to get the geth to not follow behind her everywhere but it accepted the post as it could see all the exits. 

Turing back to Strak, Terra had a thought. Strak had been on Omega well before the war. Perhaps he knew something about her parents or their protectors, and their possible tie to this hell hole. Turning to him, she asked, “Hey, has Omega seen many Geth?”

He thought about it before lowering his drink. “Beside the Reaper-controlled ones before the War, no not really. They tended to stay on Rannoch.”

Terra considered it for a moment. Maybe he’d recognize the names. “Have you ever heard of Archangel or Fury?”

Strak chuckled for a moment. “Hard not to as a member of Phoenix.”

“What do you mean?”

He gave her a sidelong look, “Where do you think we got Phoenix from?” When Terra only looked confused, he explained. “A few years before the war there was this group of vigilantes, led by an Archangel and Fury. Really knocked the mercs on their asses. Pissed off a lot of people but managed to do some good here. Three of the big crews teamed up and destroyed them, though not before Archangel took a bite out of them. One of the group was Nalah’s husband, and after the war, she decided to pick up where they left off. Of course, she went about it in a smarter way. Out in the open when Aria’s support.”

What the krogan said only confused her more. Vigilantes who died and were not geth. What did they have to do with her parents? And why the same names as their family guards? “Did you know them?”

“No, I was in Blood Pack at the time. Were they annoying yes, but to be honest I approved. The Blood Pack was getting into too many things I didn’t like. All we know is that the main two, Archangel and Fury, were a turian and human pair. Always wore blue and red armor with these gold wings.” He pointed at the Phoenix symbol. “Rumor was they painted their armor with blood. Heh, kinda like the sound of that. Shame they were killed.”

Terra pushed the rest of her drink away, standing. “Thanks. Think I’m gonna call it quits.”

Strak humphed his goodbye, and Terra motioned for Glitch to follow, and together they left Afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick and AC out during weather that is over 100 degrees F... Hopefully, you enjoy and if you feel like it, comments will make me feel a little better.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Once on the street, Terra found she didn’t want to go home. She had too much on her mind and her body was humming with energy. It wasn’t a bed she needed, it was some mindless exercise to help clear out the clutter.

So instead of the apartment, she stopped by Aria’s gym. Surprisingly and thankfully no one was there. Deciding to take advantage of the solitude, she went to the pool. Normally she’d look at it longingly, but a swimming turian was too odd to ignore. Although, the place was deserted tonight. Might be worth the risk. Glitch set itself up at the door as a guard, and she stripped out of her armor, leaving her in tight shorts and a small top.

Terra dived into the cool water and let herself sink to the bottom. Sitting in silence, she commanded her brain to empty like Javik taught her. For once she could be alone, without the emotions of others pressing in, it was always easier to mediate with the solace and presence of water. When Terra got to a comfortable and wonderfully empty point, she pushed off the bottom and swam for the surface. Taking a breath, she started to swim to the farthest side.

Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Breath.

Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Breath.

Archangel.

Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Breath.

Fury.

Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Breath.

Dad.

Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Breath.

Mom.

And so the cycle went.

Being out of practice, Terra couldn’t go for long so she floated on her back when her strength finally failed. Trying to think what she actually knew about her parents.

Dad grew up on Palaven with his family. He completed his service and joined C-Sec. He fought Saren, the Collectors, married mom and then the Reaper war. Terra paused, there were two years unaccounted for if her math was right…

Putting that aside, Terra thought about her mother. The woman never liked to talk about before Dad. But then losing a whole colony and family to batarians would do that to a person. What happened between that and the war was a mystery, but Terra always thought she’d gone to some school to be an engineer and worked in the private manufacturing, while her uncle joined the Alliance.

There was always something unspoken about how they first met. Inside jokes, hushed discussions that would stop when any of the children came in. Something that must have connected the first Archangel and Fury to her parents.

A sound broke off the train of thought, and Terra flipped up, eyes zeroing in on a dark figure by the edge of the pool. Raban was standing there, wearing armor darker than his charcoal plates, arms crossed, eyes wide with surprise.

“Fuck.” Was all she managed to say while treading water, you know, instead of drowning.

“Not every day one meets a turian that can swim. You are full of surprises, Princess.” Raban stated matter of factly as if it was a sight one did see every day. Or at least he would have in the Vakarian household.

Terra swam to the edge, silently cursing Glitch for letting him in. “Why did Glitch let you in? How did you even know I was here?”

Raban smirked, letting his eyes linger a moment on her waist while she dried off, “He seemed to know who I was. Apparently, you’ve been telling him all about me. Is it possible you have a crush, Princess? And I have eyes and ears everywhere, you're too pretty for someone to not notice you.”

Terra threw the towel, using her biotics to help boost it so it fell on his head and started dressing. Other turians might be used to a state of undress, but too many of the acid scars showed for her to be comfortable.

Raban laughed as he pulled off the towel and took a moment to inhale her scent before tossing it aside. Once she clamped on the last gauntlet he walked up and lightly traced part of a scar that went about the neckline. Softly he asked, “The thresher maw?”

Terra nodded, not looking up at him. “What do you want Raban?”

Stepping back to a more reasonable distance, he said in a serious tone, “I need your help.”

“More Adjuncts?” She asked, stomach knotted in fear.

He shook his head, “No. One of the girls has gone missing. She’s a pretty thing, and I’m worrying because I’ve heard reports of a slaver group on the station.”

Terra froze, she’d heard the same in the morning report. Slavers were rare nowadays, but being outside Council space it was still a possibility. “What do you know?”

“She’s been missing for a day and I have an idea which ship it is. My guys are better a stealth, but I am not sure if they can get her out quick enough. I need some real firepower.”

Terra winced, she didn’t want to risk Raban with anyone else from Phoenix. If they found out about his connection to the Fox, they would throw her out of the group. And Lang and Strak would be done for the night, too drunk to help. “It’ll just be me and Glitch I’m afraid.”

Raban nodded, motioning to his assault rifle and pistol. “I’ll help too. Not military but I still have some training from private security teams. I think we can handle them.”

Terra took a breath before nodding, still trying to ignore the lingering feel of his touch. “Fine. Let’s go.”

-

Terra watched the guards through the scope. Most of the traffic had seemed to stop, everyone was entrenched in their fun for the night. If they wanted to attack, this was the time for it.

“A sniper and a biotic. You’re full of surprises, Princess.” Raban spoke quietly

“Not that surprising considering who my father is. One of the best snipers on Palaven wouldn’t hang his own offspring out to dry. At least I don’t need the visor to make up for bad eyesight.” She said softly, double checking her shot. At least there was no wind here, she hated having to the calculations in her head. Her father had hoped she would follow in her footsteps. When it was clear she enjoyed other pursuits he at least made sure she could handle a sniping position if necessary.

Raban trilled in disbelief. “Are you telling me The Vakarian is nearsighted?”

“Not even my mother knew for years, but it has gotten worse with age. Why else would he always wear the damn thing.” Terra didn’t bother to look over at Glitch. “Got your mark?”

“Affirmative.” It confirmed, looking through its own sniper.

“On my count. Three… Two… One…” And together they pulled the triggers and dropped the guards. 

Standing she switched to her shotgun and motioned Raban and Glitch to follow.

Raban muttered, “Swimming turians and blind snipers, whatever will the Vakarians do next?”

Terra was almost tempted to say turian-human children but kept her mouth shut.

The ship was a run down batarian hauler, nothing special, and surprisingly empty. With Glitch’s help, they were able to track down where the crew was. They had congregated in the hold, with piss beer and livestock from the smell of it.

It was too busy from the to notice Terra look in the room from the dark hall. She had to fight the need to vomit. A few batarians and asari were busy with skillian five, and another batarian and barefaced turian male seemed to be struggling with a small blonde human girl. Along the walls, Terra could see the crumpled forms of the other slaves in cages.

Leaning back into safety, she took a moment to collect herself. Raban’s girl was in the most danger, but if anyone from the card table was paying attention they could get other hostages. Thinking quickly, she motioned Glitch closer and grabbed Raban by the cowl to pull his ear down to her level.

“I’m going to throw the table at players and a singularity at the others to get them clear of the girl. Glitch, take out the two with the girl. Raban, focus on the card table.” She whispered softly. Glitch’s aim was excellent, whereas she knew close to nothing about Raban’s, better to give him the target farthest from the innocents.

Glitch nodded, but Raban raised a brow plate, “You can use two powers at once?”

“If I concentrate and not hold a gun, yes. So you’re on your own for the first few rounds.”

He nodded and they took either side of the door. Raising a hand, she slowed her breathing and counted down with her fingers. On the count of three, they stormed the room. Lifting both hands, she called up her biotics and focused solely on the two actions. Before the crew was able to shoot in surprise, they were knocked out of their seats with the table, chips flying. And the turian and batarian by the girl were pulled up and away from her. Luckily she was strapped down so she remained in the seat.

The other two started firing, and before any of the targets could grab a weapon, they were dead.

Raban ran to the girl who was in hysterics and worked on releasing her. He gathered her in his arms, murmuring comforting words to her. Glitch and Terra worked on opening the cages. There were only four other humans, three adults and one young boy. The adults wore vacant expressions and the boy’s eyes were wild and as soon as Terra was in reach, he clung to her. Picking him up, Terra looked him over. There were a few bruises and scrapes, the biggest injury was a badly healing suture on the left side of his head. Terra found herself staring at it, there was something familiar about it, but she couldn’t place it.

Raban walked over to her, the girl clutching his arm. “I wasn’t expecting others, but there is a clinic we can take them too.”

“This little one will need it,” she stated, pointing at the cut.

Raban nodded, looking grim. “Its a control chip. They’re standard for batarian slave rings, but haven’t been used in years.”

Looking at the non batarian dead, Terra was confused. This form of slavery went down in popularity after the war, not surprising given how many batarian worlds were destroyed in the first wave of Reapers. But why was this a mixed group? Most of the other races didn’t participate in this form of slavery.

“Alright, let's go before the rest of the crew turns up.”

-

It took awhile to convince the boy to let Terra go, but eventually, she was able to explain to him that the medics would help. They assured her they would contact the Alliance for help, once the victims were ready to go. The girl would be coming with them though, back to the only home she knew.

Terra was silent when leaving. Not really ready to go home and still trying to sort out all her thoughts. Like her parents and the control chip in the boy. Something about it was familiar and wouldn’t stop nagging her.

Raban seemed to sense her unease, and suggested, “Come back to the Den with us. I think we could use a drink.”

Terra nodded and fell into step with him, while Glitch took up the rear staying near the blonde. Not saying anything, Terra followed Raban as he led her deeper into the old mines. If she paid more attention she could probably learn the path, but to be honest she didn’t have the energy or drive to pay attention.

Entering the Den, Terra was in shock at the number of people waiting. It seemed they had all heard what happened and were waiting to hear the outcome of the rescue. Vexra collected the girl, Sammy, and took her for another checkup. Most of the adults heaved a sigh of relief and slapped their shoulders in thanks.

Glitch set itself up in a corner, content to watch. Raban grabbed a full bottle of Palaven whiskey and motioned Terra to follow him. Climbing the stairs she was relieved when the sounds of the Den were cut off by his bedroom door. Even the mellow Den was too much for her tonight.

He placed the bottle and glasses on his table and motioned for Terra to sit. She couldn’t help but watch as he got out of his armor and put his weapons away. Raban was not as built as other turians, but he was nice to look at. Shrugging into a comfortable looking shirt he joined her at the table and filled their glasses. Terra opted to strip down to her underarmor, wanting to get at least a little comfortable. If Raban’s gaze lingered for a bit, she didn’t have the willpower to stop him.

Holding one glass up to her, he said tiredly, “Thank you. We have yet to lose one of the kids. I don’t know what it would have done to morale if we lost Sammy.”

Terra nodded, “It’s one of the reasons I joined Phoenix. I might have left the army, but I still want to help.” She took a long drink, enjoying the burn.

Raban watched her carefully, “To be honest, I am surprised you left the military. You seem perfect for it.”

Terra shrugged. “You’d think so but Vakarians are bad turians.”

Raban gave a hollow laugh. “Family names dictate your life.”

Terra finished her drink and refilled it. “Seems so. I’m just tired of the lies.”

He considered her for a moment, “Let's play a game, Princess.”

“What kind of game?” She asked warily.

“We take turns asking questions, which we have to answer truthfully. If you don’t want to answer you drink, or if you get caught lying you drink.” Raban rotated his glass looking at her carefully.

“And what if we are telling the truth?”

“The one calling bullshit drinks.”

Terra let out a chuckle, “You sure know a few human saying. Alright, you start.”

He thought about it for a moment. “What did you do to your markings?”

Terra didn’t see to point in lying, he knew she had them from the photos. Honestly, she was surprised the pool had not washed most of the makeup away, thank spirits for a waterproof formula. “A human makeup trick. Hard to find a color match, but less painful than having them removed permanently.” Especially for her, the softer plates also had more nerve endings.

“I’m going to say you’re telling the truth. You.” He leaned back, getting more comfortable.

“Why did you come to Omega?” She asked.

He played with the glass, and for a moment Terra thought he might take a drink. “My father did something bad. I tried to correct it and found I couldn’t stand working with him anymore.” He watched her for a moment, thinking. “What’s with the piercings?”

Terra laughed, knowing it was one thing everyone wanted to ask but was not seen proper in turian culture. Again no reason to lie. “I’ve always looked young because of my size and got tired of it. Call it teen rebellion but I wanted to look older. Once I started, it was kind of hard to stop.”

Raban let out a curious chirp, steel eyes glinting merrily. “Where are the others?”

Terra wagged a finger at him, “Nope, it’s my turn.” She wasn’t about to tell him about the ones on her keel. It equated to a nipple piercing and pissed her father off to no end. “Who is the Fox?”

He only smiled at her before he took a long drink. “For me to know and you to guess.” 

Terra chuckled, of course, he would say anything, but given his past interactions and the sense of protectiveness he had for the kids, she guessed he was most likely the Fox. Maybe it was better he didn’t confirm it, in case Aria asked Terra wouldn’t actually have lied to her.

Putting the glass down he continued the question game. “Do you really read romance novels?”

Terra groaned and stared at the ceiling. He likely knew the answer judging from his cat who at the bird smirk but nothing would get her to actually say the truth out loud. Instead, she drank, and asked, “Where are you from?”

“Noveria.” He said without blinking.

Terra tilted her head, scrutinizing him, “A turian on an ice world. I call bull shit.”

His mandibles fluttered with humor, “You look a little thirsty. I told the truth, so drink.”

Terra didn’t break eye contact while she finished the glass. Refilling it she waited for his turn.

“Is your brother your biological brother.”

Without thinking, she said, “Yes.”

He cocked his head in interest. “And yet you both have the same birthday.”

Fuck, of course, he looked up her history. It was an accepted fact that Terra and Tarquin were fully turian, and turians did not have multiple births. Deciding to redirect the line of thought, she asked, “You seem to know a lot of human terms? Only they celebrate birthdays.”

He pointed a dark talon at her, “And that counts as a question. My father had an odd fascination with humans and their sayings. Rubbed off on me, at least I get them right.”

Terra sighed a wasted question. This game was going to get dangerous if she drank much more. He didn’t wait before asking her, “When did you learn you were a biotic?”

Terra reached up and touched the amps self consciously. Biotic turians were rare and still somewhat of outcasts. At least her father tried to help by setting up the Unity Corp, giving her the chance to leave the Cabals but stay in the military. “Tarquin and I were on Tuchanka, and the young krogans were teasing us about being small for our age. My brother has always been sickly, the eezo exposure was already affecting his lungs. He wanted to show the bullies up and talked me into going to the Rite grounds to explore. We were attacked by Klixen, a fire-breathing bug that was almost as big as a sky car. With his lungs, we weren’t able to run and when he was attacked I was so scared and angry I managed raw biotic threw energy at the things. I missed, but dislodged a boulder that crushed them.”

He whistled, that much power from a child who wasn’t asari was unheard of, and scared many who heard of it. After that were more simple things, funny stories from their childhood. While hers were filled with the visits to many worlds, his were filled with snowball fights. While Terra did like water, she fell in line with most turian when it came to disliking the cold. At least it explained why he walked around shirtless, he wasn’t used to the warmth.

It wasn’t long before most of the bottle was gone and both were pleasantly drunk and giggly. Not that Terra ever giggled… Much.

Terra sighed, and leaned forward, holding her head up. “So Raban, is there a sexy Fox for you?”

He chuckled and leaned in, steel colored eyes skimming over her face. “No, no one has been interesting enough. Until now.” He leaned even farther over and scented her neck.

The whisper of breath gave Terra a shiver of pleasure. After all, it had been months since she was able to blow off steam. Not that she had many choices, anyone familiar with turian anatomy would notice the discrepancies of her human heritage. Raban softly asked, not moving away but not moving closer. “What about you, Princess? Any knight in shining armor going to come and save you from the low lives?”

Terra paused, Larso coming to mind for the first time that night. A prime example of what a good turian was. The nephew of the Primarch, a good military record, tall, muscled, good with a gun, and a classic beauty, her childhood friend. Who’d she’d left behind without a word, knowing that he’d insist she should have stayed like a good little soldier. But did leaving without a word mean she had ended the only real relationship she had? She wasn’t sure, but Larso deserved better. “Yes, actually. Not that he knows I’m here.”

There was a wave of pleasure as a mandible skimmed her sensitive skin, and he whispered, “Not sure if that would be enough to deter me.” And just as suddenly a spike of pain and a wave of nausea hit her.

Without warning, Terra sudden felt too warm and sick. Something was very wrong but she was too drunk to understand why. The room was spinning, and not being able to move away, she leaned over and puked. All over Raban’s feet.

Terra felt him catch her, asking if she was ok. She muttered something about waiting his turn for a question before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, fingers crossed I'll get make on some sort of weekly schedule. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They help keep the drive going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the wait, here is an extra long chapter to make up for the cliffhanger!

Terra woke to somewhat familiar and soft blankets, tightly wrapped around her. And pain.

She curled into a tighter ball, trying to hide from the pain in the safety of the warm blankets. Spirits, she hadn’t drunk enough to have a hangover this bad since basic when her famous Uncle Jimmy the Spectre took out her squad after their final exams.

Her line of thought was disrupted when a weight next to her shifted. Carefully she reached out, and her hand met the solid carapace of a turian. She touched the person with her bare hand, a physical contact she normally avoided.

The event that made it possible for Terra and Tarquin to be conceived also gave them their extra sensing abilities. It was Javik that figured it out and took it upon himself to train them in how to control it and hide it since they were so similar to his own. A simple bare skin to bare skin touch would transmit all the current feelings and even thoughts if the person was “shouting” them. If she concentrated, she could peer into their mind, not as actively as Asari, but similar in theory.

This time she felt the drowsy amusement of a male, underlined with worry and desire. If she were to describe it, it could only be compared to a breeze off the surf in the crisp morning. Slowly she felt upward, and they spoke when she reached their neck. “If you’re going to feel me up, it’s only fair I get a turn too.”

Opening up her eyes, she found Raban watching her with a smirk. As if her hand was on fire, she snatched it back and sat up, instantly regretting it, as she waited for the world to stop spinning.

Clutching her head, she could only manage a “Fuck.”

Raban chuckled next to her. “As tempting as it would be, vomiting women don’t do it for me. Besides I’d want you to remember a night with me.”

“Thank Spirits for that.” She muttered, not sure if she really meant it. As annoying as Raban could be, there was something undeniably attractive about him. “Did I really puke last night?”

Raban sat up, the sheet dropping to show he had lost his shirt again, “Yup, all over my feet. I think that means I won the game.”

“Fuck you. And where the hell is your shirt?”

“Maybe when you are feeling better, Princess, and after living on Noveria this station is always too warm. Do you want food?”

Terra did but she wanted to be clean and in her own home, away from annoyingly tempting distractions. “What I want is to go home and feel normal again.”

He sighed but got up. “Understandable. By the way, you got several messages after you passed out.”

Terra waved it off and went about finding her armor. The sooner she was out of the dirty under armor the better. Hopefully, Glitch was still somewhere nearby.

Putting on her boots, Terra said, “Thanks Raban. It was nice not to hide last night.”

For once he was serious, “Of course. You never have to hide anything from me.”

Terra nodded and moved to the door. He stopped her before she opened it, his hand on an armored arm thankfully. She didn’t really want to see the softness in his eyes so she focused on his bare chest. It really wasn’t much help, it was a good chest that begged to be touched.

Raban placed his fingers on her chin to lift her gaze, she had to shove mentally at the flow of emotion coming through the touch, “You can’t hide away from everything. If you need to talk, I’m always here.”

Terra nodded but didn’t trust her voice. Instead, she stepped around him and left the room.

Going downstairs she found the Den almost empty. Sounds of breakfast being made, and giggling children. They were grouped around Glitch, all whispering like they found some secret treasure.

“Glitch?” Terra asked, raising a brow, looking over their heads.

Glitch’s, head jerked back, and its facial plates raising up in surprise. “Terra. You are functioning?”

Terra laughed quietly as possible, the geth’s way of describing normal functions like being drunk off your ass was funny. Looking past the guilty children, she saw bits of geth parts littering the table. Not only was his arm dismantled but it looked like a good chunk of his comms unit as well.

“Yes, and surprisingly probably better than you right now.”

Glitch looked around, “They were curious.”

“Of course they were, their kids.” Immediately the kids, ranging from barely walking teens started disagreeing with the statement.

A hand landed on her shoulder before Terra could snap at them to be quiet, her head throbbing again. And Raban calmed the group, “Who are showing their maturity and interest in engineering.” Looking at Terra he gave an apologetic half smile. “Why don’t we take Glitch to Jalla’s. She can give us a hand in putting Glitch back together, and maybe show you some other stuff.”

There were cheers while they started grabbing all the pieces, Raban leaned in, “I’ll take them and get this sorted out. I hope you feel better.”

Terra gave a smile of thanks and managed to find her way out of the mines and back to the comforts of her apartment.

-

After shower and food, Terra felt like she would live but was still uneasy and not sure why. Deciding she was wasn’t ready to approach the Archangel and Fury problem, she opened her omni tool to check her messages.

The first message was Butler, demanding to know about the events last night. Great, she was probably upset that Terra worked outside of the Phoenix group, but it wasn’t like time was on their side last night. Moving on, she felt her heart drop. It was a message from her father, forwarded by Liara. 

_Terra, we still don’t know where you are but please you must come home. Last night Tarquin’s labs were attacked and he was injured. We are at the hospital now and he will need surgery, but he will rest easier with you here._

_We do not know why he was attacked so be careful, Terra. Liara assures us you are in a relatively safe place but you know me and your mother._

_Come home. Love,  
Father_

Remembering the pain before puking, Terra realized, it must have been Tarquin. It wasn’t the first time they’d shared pain through distance, he passed out during the events on Akuze. But he was still there, she knew, even at this distance, she could tell.

Terra made a call to Liara and was greeted by her aunt’s worried face. “Terra, thank the Goddess. We’ve been trying to reach you.”

“What happened?”

“A merc group targeted Tarquin’s facility. He is stable but in surgery. I think you need to go home.”

Terra cursed. This wasn’t how she wanted to go back. She had yet to talk to her parents, were they mad? Would they understand? And with her twin hurt, it would only make it worse and tenser. “Why was he attacked?”

“We don’t know who gave them the job, but it looks like it was something with his work. For now, you shouldn’t be targeted on Omega”

When did astrophysics warrant full assault? Something wasn’t right. “Do you have a transport for me?”

Liara nodded, “I have a ship on the way. It should be there in a few hours. They have orders to take you straight to Palaven.”

“I’ll be on it. Thanks.” Terra closed the line and called Glitch, hoping its comm was repaired.

“ _Terra? My repairs are almost complete, the children and Raban have already left. Did you need to speak to them?_ ” A synthetic voice asked, looks like the voice was working but vid was down. 

“No, but I am in a bit of a bind.” Quickly Terra explained the situation. “I know this is last minute, but it doesn’t feel right leaving you here on your own, Glitch.”

There was a moment of silence, Terra could almost hear the gears turning. “ _You wish for me to go to your home. Meet… Your family?_ ”

Terra almost laughed, he probably stopped himself from saying the Shepard. “Yes, it’ll be our own version of Guess Who’s Coming for Dinner. Don’t worry, mom will love to meet you, and learn more about your origins.” Plus it might help ease her way back into family life without a fight. Look mom here is a shiny robot with an interesting puzzle you helped cause. Where chocolates and flowers work with some, tech worked for Jane Vakarian. 

Not sure what Glitch would want to take. “I need to go talk to Butler, and we have some time before the ship is here. I doubt we’ll be coming back soon.”

“ _Understood. Should I pack your things?_ ”

Terra nodded. “Thanks, I think I got most it in my duffle. I’ll send you the dock number when it gets here. Grab anything you need.” 

“ _Acknowledged._ ”

-

Terra was at the Phoenix HQ in record time. She found Nyrif speaking with Strak in the lobby, she usually brought him lunch when he was on station duty.

“Hello, Terra. Word has it you’re in some trouble.” She did a double take, looking at Terra closely, “You have colony marks?”

Terra reached up to touch her face. Damn it, she forgot the makeup in her rush to leave. “Uhh, yea.” There was really no explanation.

Nyrif shook off the confusion. “Sorry, they just look familiar.”

Terra sighed not wanting her to think of the famous Vakarian’s, “They’re a common design. Hopefully, Butler isn’t too angry. I have to leave the station.”

Nyrif raised a brow, noting the worry in Terra’s voice. “Everything ok?”

“Not really, family emergency.”

Lang walked up, serious for once. “What happened?”

“Someone attacked my brother. I have to go back.” It was the most personal information she’d ever shared, but it was almost a relief to say it out loud. “Sorry to ditch you guys.”

“Family is important, even I know that,” Lang said, Terra winced, knowing he lost most of his in the war, and then Omega took his mother when he was still a teen. He surprised her when he said. “I have some leave saved up. I can go with if you need a friendly face with a gun.”

Terra’s eyes grew wide, “You don’t need to do that.”

Lang shook his head. “You’re my teammate and need support.”

Strak growled, “Take the brat with. I would feel better if you had more help. ” He looked down at Nyrif with a soft look, “Besides, I’ll be needing time to be at the tireless servant to my pregnant mate needs.” Looking back at Terra closely he added, “Huh, blue looks good on you.”

Terra was amazed at the turn of events and how easily everyone accepted the sudden appearance of the marks. But more amazed by the blushing Nyrif, she almost looked like a maiden again. “Congratulations! I wish I had more time, but I’ll keep in touch. For now, I need to see Butler.”

Giving the mother to be a hug, the father a thump on the shoulder, Terra left the chattering group and walked into the commander’s office. 

Terra was met with a peeved Butler. She raised a hand, “Save it. You could have really fucked it up, but you made it work. Just don’t go off like that again. Shit like that is why Archangel and Fury failed.”

Terra nodded, “Sorry, but we just didn’t have time for reinforcements. But I have to leave now.”

“Because of the Fox’s capture?”

Terra was confused. “What? No, some family stuff came up.”

Butler deflated a little. “Sorry to hear that, but maybe it’s for the best. Aria got the Fox today, and if the rumor is to be believed figured out you have been helping him. I’m keeping her at bay right now, but she may decide my excuses aren’t good enough when she is done with him.”

“What? She has Raban?”

Butler shrugged, “If you mean the turian she picked up this morning, yes. She would have sent someone for you, but I told her that you only knew him as an informant and thief, not the Fox. Who knows how long she’ll accept that. He’s been pissing her off for months, and if you helped him, you’re in trouble too.”

“Right. I’ve got to go.” Terra turned on her heel, millions of thoughts all screaming to be first in line.

Butler came around the table stopping her. “Just don’t do anything stupid. I’ve done all I can to protect you.”

Terra smiled at Butler, even though the woman was as tough as nails, she was loyal to her people. “Don’t worry. I’ll be off this station soon.” With Raban alive, she added to herself.

Butler smiled, face softening. “It was good to have you here, but I know you could be doing more. Take care of yourself.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Terra turned to the door.

“God Damn it! It’s Butler!” Butler cried out after her.

Terra lost her smile as she made her way back to the reception. Was she really considering facing down Aria, and a pissed off Aria? She straightened and took a breath. Yes, she would. Because while Raban was annoying, in more than one way. He did most of it to help others. He didn’t deserve to die at Aria’s hands.

At the front she found her team waiting.

“So where to? Do I have time to pack a bag?” Lang asked.

“A ship will be here soon, I’ll forward you the information. Meet me there as soon as possible. I need to go deal with Aria.”

Strak stepped in her path and stared at her hard. “Don’t do anything foolish. Aria isn’t one to mess with.”

Terra knew he was right, but she had no time to waste. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Reaching out a hand, he took it. “Thanks for everything old man.”

“Sure thing. Look after the brat for me.”

Terra nodded, but before she could leave, Nyrif pulled her aside. “I think I know who you are. If you are making a deal with Aria, make sure to bring up what she owes your family. She may be a bitch, but she hates owing anyone anything.”

Terra was beyond confused at this point, but the panic pushed it aside. She needed to focus on how to get Raban out without getting killed herself, she still had to make it home, even if it was only to rub Tarquin’s face into the fact even a scientist should carry a weapon. “Sure, thanks.”

Nyrif nodded and let her go. “Tell Red, I said hi.”

-

Terra now found herself outside Afterlife. Halfway home, she realized if she was to talk Aria down, showing up in armor and armed to the teeth wouldn’t do it. And it wouldn’t be enough to take her down, let alone her guards. But if she came helpless, maybe the asari would listen for a minute.

The guards spotted her walking up, and said something quietly in their comm. The reply startled them, but they did not raise their weapons, and instead opened the door. Maybe this insane idea would work.

The club was empty, but the heavy music was still pounding, lights still going. It was eerie without a room full of dancers, and looking at the floor, Terra grimaced. It was also disgusting. The amount of filth on the floor was ridiculous, but then again, when would they close long enough to clean.  
Maybe when there was enough blood to warrant it, a dark part of her mind whispered.

Taking a breath, Terra stared down the guards on the stairs and started the climb.

It didn’t take long to find out why the music was blaring at full blast. Terra hadn’t even made it past the turn before she heard the gut wrench screams from both the turian lyrics. Running up the last steps, she was created by the silhouette of the Queen of Omega, arm outreached and reaching for a kneeling Raban, the telltale signs of a Reave being carefully applied to noncritical nerves.

The screaming turned to gasps as Aria let up the attack, and turned to Terra, a bone-chilling smile on her face. “Ah, Terra. My little traitor returns instead of using the time her friends bought her.”

“Let him go Aria. I’ll take him off Omega, he won’t trouble you any more. You owe my family.”

Aria let out a snarl and her hand jerked up and used Lash. The dark energy wrapped around her thin neck and jerked her toward the asari. “I saved your mothers life, I let others think Archangel and Fury died and gave your Uncle an army. I don’t owe you or your family anything. And why should I not punish you for keeping me from something I wanted?” She asked head tilted, hand tight on Terra’s throat holding her just high enough that the tips of her toes skimmed the ground.

Terra could barely focus on the question, as she struggled to breath. Raban tried to reach out and grab Aria weakly, but the asari kicked him away and dropped Terra to the ground. Aria leaned closer, “I actually grew to like you. I’ll try not to kill you, but this will hurt.”

And she reached a hand out, and much like she did with Raban, Aria used Reave on Terra.

For what seemed ages, Terra’s world was only white pain, it started in her eyes, traveled down her neck and back, reaching all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. She almost wanted her hangover back. 

It was only the cry of a second voice, her brothers that force Terra to think through it. He was weak to begin with, then hurt in the attack, needing surgery, any pain through their link might kill him in that state. It took all she possessed not to be lost in the blinding pain, so it was only by instinct she removed a glove, and instead of attacking physically. Terra grabbed Arias wrist, and mentally, fled for safety in the other’s mind.

It was always disorientating, Terra knew her body still existed, could feel the pain of the Reave, Raban trying to crawl between them. But Terra wasn’t there. No, she was in the middle of a fierce ice storm, being pelted by snow and hail, lightning crashing around. The ice below her, that had grown into a mountain after centuries of a storm, forms of people inside it, the whole thing lit up with an unknown light.

This was Aria’s mind. Or at least how Terra perceived it. Apparently, the cold and raging female was the same on the inside. Looking around, Terra’s mind scrambled as to how to stop the rage. The mind was an advanced computer, on little glitch and the whole thing to crash and go into a different state. Good thing Terra was always good at breaking tech.

Looking down, Terra could just make out a turian female below the ice, the closest body to the surface. Tall, elegant, white plates cut in half with a red arrow that formed her colony marks. It would have to do.

Terra kneeled, and called on her mental strength instead of her botics and began punching the ice with all her power. First blow there was a dent. Second, there was a chip. Third, there was a crack.

At this point, the asari realized someone was inside with her. The wind picked up, the lightning struck closer. Pulling back her fist again, Terra put everything into one more hit. And ice shattered, and the entrapped turian’s green eye flew open.

A different type of wind came through, even Aria’s storm was powerless against. It was warmer, and the scent was of a flower from Palaven Terra couldn’t place. It wasn’t a storm, it was a warm summer afternoon, meant to be enjoyed. Along with it whispers could be made out.

“ _... people of Omega are my priority.”_

_“He did it to save innocent on Omega, it was the right thing.”_

_“People on Omega depend on us._ ”

The last thing that came to her was another view of the turian, looking over her shoulder almost apologetic, surrounded by Reaper versions of adjutants, a biotic protector shield surround them all. Then there were gone, in a bloom of flame.

When the light died Terra felt herself pushed out of Aria’s mind. Falling back gasping, Terra’s vision swam and disorientated for a moment. Raban crawled over, to help lift her, and she realized whatever happened, only took a couple of seconds. Looking around she found Aria kneeling next to them staring into space and gasping. Terra was almost tempted to say there were tears in her eyes.

Sitting up and closer, she was almost shocked when Aria scrambled back, her guard’s weapons were up but confused looks were all that was traded. Quietly, Terra spoke. “Aria, he only took what the better off could afford to help kids. Orphans who had no one. Who would end up in slavery or dead in some vent.” Remembering the words, she said. “He did it to save the innocents on Omega, it was the right thing.”

Aria brows drew in, rage filling her face, “Don’t you dare say that. Don’t you dare quote her,” she hissed.

Terra pushed, “The people of Omega depend on you. All of them. Not just the dancers, or your guards. But the kids as well. They are the only real innocents here, or is it because they are so you them leave to rot, to die or become the monster?”

With each word, Aria became tenser. Her grace seemed to return and she stood up, looking everywhere but Terra or the almost passed out Raban on the floor. Terra took her eyes off Aria when she realized the asari was not going to attack again and looked at the few guards on this level. They must of heard part of the speech, because they were looking at Aria, waiting for some response.

Terra began to wonder how important of a moment this was. Would Aria kill them and show her power, would she even fear the lash back she’d risk from Terra’s family? Or would the words hit home and convince her to spare them and do the right thing.

“You remind me of someone. She was just as predictable and focused on doing the “right thing”. And it got her killed.” Aria’s trademark sneer returned, but her eyes remained sad. “Take him and get off my damn station. If any of your other family members decide to vacation, make sure it isn’t here. I won’t be as welcoming.”

The queen turned on her heel, but Terra called out. “And the Orphans?”

The asari didn’t bother to turn but said “The people of Omega are my priority. All the people. Now get the fuck out of here.”

Terra didn’t let herself relax yet. She still had to get out of her, with a mostly unconscious male, much larger than her.

Carefully she stood, still weak, every muscle stinging with leftover energy from the Reave. She pulled a long arm over her shoulder and quietly said. “Come on idiot, we gotta get out of here.”

He groaned but managed to push some of the weight up, enough to let her get leverage. “You came, princess.”

“Shut up and walk.” She moved as quickly as possible, of course, the guards didn’t move to help, none of them were that stupid, but overall they didn’t look ask pissed as she expected. Maybe they approved the chewing out Aria got.

Pulling up her omni tool she saw the ship had arrived, thank spirits for small favors. Sending the location to Lang, she sent a message to Glitch to meet them and help with Raban. Besides the nerve damage from extended Reaves, he was pretty bloody as well. She hoped Aunt Liara sent a larger ship with the number of guests she was bringing.

-

Glitch met them along the way, and thankfully didn’t ask too many questions, Terra was quickly running out of energy.

Lang waiting at the dock, was a different story.

“Holy crap Terra, what happened?”

“Aria woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Come one, the ship should have a medic.”

Terra was relieved when Feron was there to greet them. Liara must have been worried if she sent her second in command. He looked at her odd group, “Terra, we were just expecting you.”

“Sorry, Feron, but I have a bit of a posse now. Do we have room?”

Feron nodded. “Of course. I’ll have someone show them to a room while we get you and the other injured one to the medic.” Turning, they followed him on board.

It was a small ship, with minimal crew, but armed to the teeth. The Shadow Broker took the safety of their people seriously. Lang whistled, “Jesus, Terra. What kind of connections do you have?”

“A few powerful ones. I’ll explain later.” They broke off, and Terra tried not to worry. Raban was barely conscious. She’d never known him to be this quiet.

Feron led them to the small med bay and they were greeted by a salarian medic. Lowering the patient to the bed, she hung around long enough to know that they could help him. Nerve damage wasn’t too bad, but it would be impossible to tell wait was permanent. Luckily they had the equipment they would need for treatment.

The medic looked her over, seeming to already know what to expect. Terra loved Shadow Broker medics, they weren’t full of questions. He let her go with instructions to rest and some supplements that would help with nerve repair.

Feron was waiting outside. “We are making our way out. Garrus and Jane know to expect us in two days.”

Terra took a shaky breath, two days to explain why she ran off to Omega. It didn’t seem like enough time. “Thanks, sorry for all the surprises.”

“No worries, but I must ask why they are here? Liara mentioned a geth might be joining you but not the others.”

Terra followed him and explained, “Lang is a teammate, and volunteered when he heard I was leaving.” Pointing behind her, “That was Raban. The leader of the Fox group, a ring of thieves. A good guy, but got on Aria’s bad side. If I didn’t take him with, he’d be dead.”

Feron nodded. “We’ll patch him up. I’m sure Liara knows who he is and confirm your opinion of his trustworthiness. He may have to bunk with someone, we don’t have a lot of space.”

Without thinking about it she said, “He can stay with me.” Feron threw a curious glance at her, and quickly she came up with a reason. “I can keep an eye on him, and I am the only one he knows here.”

“Alright,” stopping at a door he motioned, “This is your bunk. We have a QEC link to your parents when you're ready.”

Terra nodded thanks as he left. Falling on the bed, she started thinking about what the hell she was going to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Terra tried not to fidget, waiting for someone to pick up. She almost cried in relief when her father’s scared face appeared.

“Terra,” he said quietly, subvocals thrumming with relief.

“Hey, Dad…”

“I don’t care where you’ve been. We’re just happy you're safe.”

Terra gave a lopsided smile and held out her arms. “Safe and sound.”

Her father’s brows lowered, “I have to ask though. Where have you been?”

Terra mulled it over for a moment, but she had to tell him the truth. “I went to Omega.”

Garrus became deathly still, and she began to wonder. Stillness in a sniper meant something very bad. She didn’t expect this, her father had a quick temper if he had gotten mad it would have been as soon as he picked up the call, not mid-conversation.

Staring at her hard he asked, “Why of all places that hell hole?”

Terra shrugged, not meeting his gaze, “I don’t know. It was outside the Hierarchy, and somewhere new I guess.” She didn’t want to throw Liara under the bus for all her help, “I found work with a local militia run by a woman named Butler. I helped people…”

“Butler,” he asked. “Nalah Butler?”

“You know her?”

For the first time in her life, she saw her father fidget uncomfortably. “Of her. I worked with her husband for a time. They were good people.” Sighing he rubbed a hand over his scars, an old habit, that never faded, even if they had. “We’ll talk about it later. Your mother won’t be pleased, but she is happy you’re coming home. We’ve been worried, and she feels she drove you away.”

Terra wrapped her arms around herself, feeling guilty for only adding to the stress. “She was hovering a lot… But mostly I just needed time away. To figure things out.”

“Well, I hope you have. We don’t care if you don’t return to the military, but Omega is not the place for you.”

Terra nodded, Aria made it clear she wouldn’t be welcome. “How is Tarquin?”

Garrus leaned back. “As well as could be expected. The blast hit him hard, but the shrapnel missed the lungs.”

Terra let out a breath, Tarquins lungs were weak. Any damage to them from an accident or illness could be life-threatening. “Any idea why?”

He nodded. “Looks like the attackers were hired because of some of his research. Whether the eezo or star life cycle we’re not sure. Everyone here is under guard. The geth sent a new guard for Tarquin, your remember Omicron?”

Terra nodded, Omicron was one of the heads of security on Rannoch and often took charge of planning their family visits to the geth and quarian homeworld. Only the best for the Shepard’s family. “They won’t need one for me. On Omega, I ran into Glitch. He is a solo geth I found there. He recognized me and made himself my guard.”

“He didn’t notify the Consensus?” He asked confused. 

Terra winced, forgetting her family’s connection for a moment, “No. He didn’t as a favor to me. He agreed as long as I allowed him to stay and watch after me.”

“Well, at least that will help your mother’s nerves.” Garrus leaned forward, “We’ll have to run a background check on him. There have been reports of very good geth facsimiles.”

Quietly Terra asked, “Is Mom mad?” 

Her father thought about it for a moment. “She is more upset with herself. She thinks she could have been more supportive, and not push the option of working for her. Terra, your mother loves you, always will. Just hates that she can’t always keep you safe.”

Terra could see that and was sad that it took months of being away to accept that and hated how childish it now felt. Hopefully, things could get back to some sort of new normal. “I’m a soldier at heart, not an engineer or paper pusher. But I promise not to take unnecessary risks.”

“And going to Omega isn’t a risk?” Het father asked harshly. He took a breath and collected himself. “We’re just happy to have everyone home again. Let’s focus on that.”

Knowing that the conversation was coming to a close, Terra knew she had to ask. “Dad, on Omega you and mom were both mentioned. So were Archangel and Fury. Do you know anything about that?”

He froze for a moment, considering her carefully. “When you get here, we’ll discuss that. Just know that Omega is in the past.”

“Ok. I’ll see you soon. Give everyone my love.”

“Of course. Be careful Terra. We don’t think this is over so keep your guard up just in case.” With that he closed the connection.

Terra took a minute to think it over. Going back over the thoughts from the pool, the only thing she could come up with was the blank period before the war. They must have been on Omega then, why she had no idea.

She stepped out of the comm room and was met by a frantic Lang.

“Terra, you’ve got some explaining to do.” He grabbed her arm and stopped her, “You show up with blue marks, your find one minute, next you’re dragging around Raban who looks only a little worse than you, and there is no way in hell this is a normal private ship. I’m pretty sure some of these people are Shadow Broker Agents. What did you get me into?”

Terra sighed, he’d find out at some point. Honestly with his fanatic love of the Normandy crew she was surprised he’d hadn’t figured out who she was. “Come on, better answer all of this at once.”

Leading him back to her bunk, she found Raban awake and bandaged up, but looking better. “How are you doing?”

His shifted and hissed in pain a little. “Like the worst hangover in history, everything hurts, the nerve supplements make me nauseous... So pretty well considering. Thanks for wrapping things up for me.”

“There was no way I’d leave those kids on their own. I just hope Aria keeps her word”

“Ouch, and here I thought you did it because you loved me.” Raban covered his chest like she had physically attacked him. “But I think we can believe her this time.”

Lang spoke out, sounding annoyed, “What are you talking about?”

Terra sighed and sat on the bed near Raban. “As for me and this ship, what do you know about Vakarian.”

His face scrunched in confusion, “Garrus Vakarian? One of the original Normandy crew, war hero, married the Commander’s sister?”

“Bondmate,” she and Raban corrected together.

He shrugged, “Yea, yea. What about him?”

“Do you know his children?”

“They are only one of biggest conspiracy theories there are. Son is some sort of genius scientist, and the daughter is a biotic in the military, heading up some new multi-species group. Rumor says they weren’t adopted but might actually be hybrid of turian and human. Tarquin and…” He trailed off not remembering.

“And Terra. And I left the military.” She finished for him, almost laughing as his eyes grew comically large.

“Wha--, but... Fuck. Really?”

“Yea. Sorry for the secrets, but it was a big risk for me if anyone on Omega to know.”

He eyebrows dropped, and he started to study her face like he hadn’t been looking at her for the past few months. “So are you, you know. A Hybrid?”

Terra considered him for a moment and looked over to see Raban watching her with the same knowing look he gave her during their little game. Fuck it. She was done lying to her friends, and she knew she could trust these two.

“Not that many people know, but yes. That is why there is so much security here. It has to be one of the better-kept secrets of the galaxy.”

“Holy fucking shit…” Lang spun around, trying to process it. Fingers running through his dark hair. “They were right!”

Terra looked at Raban, who was sitting there with a smug smile. “What? Not a life-changing fact?”

He chuckled. “It is, but I had my suspicions. The craving levo food, swimming and not drowning. You don’t make a very good turian.”

Terra made a humph sound, and crossed her arms but didn’t hit him. He was in enough pain. Lang seemed to settle down and asked, “Is that why your brother was attacked?”

“Right now it looks like something with his research, although we can’t be too careful. But thanks for coming, it's going to be rough going back. My family didn’t know where I was.”

Lang nodded like it was nothing. Raban coughed, drawing attention. “Not that I was asked, but I am happy to be here too.”

“It was come or die, so deal with it. And watch the sticky fingers, I do come from a family of cops.” Terra got up and started to look through her bags and see what extra Glitch had grabbed.

Lang had his thinking face on again. “I recognize him from the caves, but who is he? I know he pissed off Aria, but why?”

Before Terra could answer Raban made a large swipe with a hand and bowed from his sitting position. “The Fox at your command.”

Lang sagged and gave Terra a tired look, “Really? The Fox? Does being a hybrid make you insane?”

“Maybe, the jury is out on that.” She grabbed her shower things. “Go rest. Meeting your heroes can be tiring.”

All the color left his face, “Oh shit. Garrus and Jane?”

“Probably more. We’re all family at this point.”

Lang staggered out and Terra laughed, following.

A shower helped clear her head enough to feel tired. Going back into the room she remembered she had a bunkmate. Raban managed to still be awake, considering the meds.

“Not how I wanted to spend our first night together where we are both conscious, but I’ll take any comfort at this point.” He got more settled into the pillows.

Terra raised a brow plate. “Not likely Romeo.” In stiff movements, she rearranged the numerous pillows down the middle. It’d be a tight fit, but as much as she was intrigued by the thief she wasn’t going to play into his little game. After calling her father she found she didn’t have the energy to message Larso, hell, he might even be waiting for her and to show up smelling like another male was a bad start.

“Me thinkst the lady doth protest too much…” He quoted at her. 

Terra turned around, glaring. “How is it you know so many human things?”

Raban shrugged and closed his eyes. “My father loved their sayings, even if he got them wrong most of the time. Hard not to pick up.”

Terra watched him for a moment but he appeared to have fallen asleep. Settling in herself, she was soon asleep as well.

-

Terra was almost relieved to be home. Lang had filled the flight with endless questions about her family, her biology, anything he could think of. Raban may have encouraged him with teasing but didn’t ask any questions of his own. Only made a quiet comment when she was redoing the dressing on his ribs. It looked like someone got a good kick in before she arrived.

Raban hissed as her fingertips across the bruised hide. Terra looked up, “Sorry.”

He shook his head, “It didn’t hurt. Your hide is just really soft.”

Terra looked down, realizing how safe she must have felt on the ship she’d left her gloves off. While she had the expected three fingers of a dextro species, the hide was more like soft human skin at times and her talons were not lethally sharp. “More like human skin actually.”

She reached for her gloves, but his large hand wrapped around her hand, stroking the skin and said softly, “Don’t. You should be comfortable… Plus it felt nice.”

Terra braced herself for the extended touch and was happy to find his thoughts quiet and soothing. With Raban’s usual casanova flare, she expected him to be full of lust and darker feelings. Instead, there was a quiet content hum. She was very careful not to push too hard, or something like Aria would happen again.

Terra turned toward him carefully. His voice and subvocals were soft, pleasant and not the usual smug humor. No one had really complimented her softness before, even Larso didn’t really like it, finding it hard not to get too rough and accidentally cut her. Before she could meet Raban’s steely eyes, a voice over the ship’s comm called out. “Arriving in fifteen minutes.”

Pulling her hand away, Terra moved to grab her bags. “Sorry we don’t have fresh clothes for you, but I’m sure mom will find you something.”

“No worries, Princess. Who am I to deny any Vakarian woman a good view of a turian male.” He stood carefully, smug look back, pleased as punch to be walking around sans shirt.

Shaking her head, Terra left, not bothering to wait for his slower pace caused by a limp.

Feron met the group at the airlock, and lead them to a transport, where much to Raban’s annoyance he managed to find the nudist turian a shirt that would make him less of a spectacle. Besides have to wear something in the Palaven heat, the ice-born turian was not happy that the only available clothing was bright yellow, a terrible color on him. 

Ignoring the grumbling, Feron explained they were expected at the hospital. Not surprisingly it was the one closest to her childhood home and a place she and Tarquin had come to know while growing up. It never ceased to amaze her parents what sort of trouble two young hybrids could get into.

They were an interesting group, in armor and ripped clothes, human, drell, and turian. Even with her softer skin, Terra was still happy she didn’t have to worry about the sun’s rays like Lang and her mother. The poor station rat looked uneasy in his enviro suit, having to look up at everyone that towered over him.

Entering the lobby of the hospital, it was not her parents that greeted her, although she found another familiar face. Someone she wasn’t looking forward to seeing so soon, or with Raban in company. Commander Larso Victus. Pure wall of muscle and plate, light brown and tan in color, fiery gold eyes, and nephew of the Primarch. He had grown up with Terra and Tarquin, hard not to spend holidays together while their families did the political game. They went through basic together, became closer, and if all the rumors were to be believed would soon be bonded and become one of the most powerful mates in the Hierarchy.

Terra couldn’t help feeling apprehensive, his body was in strict military form. Judging by the other military officials flanking him, he wasn’t here to say hi to a girlfriend. But then again, she had run out on him as well. Until they talked, she didn’t know what they were.

His mandibles flickered slightly seeing Terra, but his gold eyes were hard. Walking directly to her, he came closer than protocol demanded and stated quietly, “Terra, it's good to have you back. We need to take you for debriefing.”

Terra straightened and frowned, “Debriefing? Why?”

Larso lowered his voice. “Terra don’t make this difficult. You haven’t finished your required service. They have already found a Cabal unit for you, and higher-ups are willing to overlook you leave of absence.”

“I have medical discharge, and no way in hell am I going back to a Cabal unit.” She hissed. Cabal units were the systems way of keeping biotics underwatch. After working with her experimental team there was no way she was going back to the old method of segregation. Only allowed out of their training area for a job. Until a biotic opted to give up the amp, they were treated as weapons, not people. And trying to remove an amp could cause serious brain damage so often many turians were left without an option. It was one reason her father started the Unity Corp.

Larso’s eyes narrowed at the curse, he hated when she used non-turian sayings. But what could you expect when growing up with different races. He stepped closer, “Terra, its best for you. The mixed teams failed. Don’t throw away your citizenship for it.”

Before Terra could respond, Raban stepped between them. While he was not as built as Larso, he was almost as tall and the way he held himself was lethal. If it wasn’t for the body language it was almost funny, a lanky, injured, and terribly dressed turian trying to stare down someone who outweighed him by 20% and was in full heavy armor.

“Back off. We’re just here to see her brother.”

Larso tensed but was cut off by a sharp, “Larso.” The group turned to find Garrus Vakarian watching them carefully. “You know the medical discharge gives the option of coming back, it is not a requirement.” Even the out of commission soldier could make an entrance, he didn’t look as big without the armor but the suit still made him intimidating. Visor still there, most thought out of habit but really it was to make it seem like his icy blue eyes were still as good as ever.

Larso, saluted and went to attention as the others flanked him. “Sorry sir, it was ordered from General Varril.”

Garrus scoffed, “He is an old discriminating bastard. And an order doesn’t change the law.”

Larso remained silent, and it hurt Terra to think that he may share views about biotics being too dangerous to be in regular military formations. That knowing each other all their lives did not match the opinion of superior, that he might not trust her. Garrus waved him off, “Dismissed. I don’t want to see you about this again.”

Larso looked at his lackeys and motioned to move on.

Once they were out of the way, her father opened his arms and Terra found herself running into them. There was nothing better than a parents hug, it made her feel safe. He rubbed a mandible on the top of her head. “Hey, baby girl.” He said softly.

“Dad… I’m sorry.”

“It's ok. You and your brother are safe. That’s all that matters.”

Leaning back she looked up at him, “Is Tarquin ok?”

“He needed surgery, there were a few hiccups but he seems to be recovering.” Terra tried not to wince, hoping one of those hiccups wasn’t due to her altercation with Aria affecting him. Looking behind her, Garrus asked. “Who are your friends?”

Stepping out of his arms, Terra looked back to see Raban without his usual smug look and a wide-eyed Lang. Knowing Lang, his brain had probably frozen and the thought of meeting a member of the Normandy. “This is Wie Lang and Glitch, they are teammates from Omega. And this is Raban… A friend.”

Garrus’ eyes narrowed on Raban, she could tell his detective instinct was kicking in, but he kept it to himself. “Any friend of Terra’s is welcome here. Feron can show you to the house.” It was a clear dismissal, which they were quick to follow. Glitch remained, putting himself at attention a little ways off. Already guarding her, but giving them privacy.

Once alone, her father took her hand. “We have a lot to talk about, but this is something we should go over as a family.”

“Mom’s here?” It was a stupid question, of course, she would be. But it didn’t help the fact, Terra worried about her reaction. “How is she?”

Garrus tilted his head, “Tired, she hasn’t slept well. But the surgeries are done, she’ll be better when we are all home.”

Terra stilled herself before entering. In the medical bed was her brother. Tall and too skinny, wrapped in bandages but feeling well enough to smile at her. Their mother was sitting beside him, long greying red hair tied in its usual braid. Her head whipped up to see her daughter, and like a shot she was across the room, soft embrace wrapping around her.

Tears came to Terra’s eyes, one of the more annoying human traits, but at the moment Terra was just happy her mother wasn’t angry.

“Thank god you’re ok.” Jane stepped back, holding Terra’s shoulders. “You’re ok right?”

Terra wiped at the tears, “Yea, Mom. I’m fine.”

“Spirits Mom, here I was hoping to make her cry.” Tarquin joked from his bed.

Moving over to him, Terra grasped his ungloved hand in hers. Even in the same room, their odd connection told her he was ok, in pain but ok. Touching she was able to get more feelings of relief and seeing her and fear left from the attack. Glimpses of mercs spilling into a room and the blast.

In return, she could tell he received images of her Phoenix team, Aria, and Raban. The sense of pride at protecting the kids. At the end he gasped, seeing the Adjunct in all its horror.

Shaking off the image he tried to smile, “It’s good to see you, sis.”

Terra returned the smile, “A little melodramatic, getting yourself blown up to get me back.”

He laughed and coughed a little. “It worked didn’t it?”

Terra laughed at the silliness as well. Sitting on the edge of his bed, they both turned to look at the parents, their father holding their trembling mother.

Garrus spoke carefully, knowing that with the touch they had been caught up. “Terra, I think you should start.”

Terra nodded but didn’t start. Where should she start? “I guess after I was released, I just needed time. To figure things out, figure me out. After Akuze I couldn’t stand that it was ruled that killed my team.” Her father winced knowing he had not been able to help, even if he was the lead for the whole program at the time. “So I went somewhere with no rules. I had heard about Omega, and when I go there I joined up with a militia group, they were doing good things. Some rules, but only enough to keep them and others safe.”

Angry filled her father’s eyes for a moment, and Jane gasped looking lost. It took them both a moment to calm down a fully process what she said. Garrus moved to the window, hands gripped tight behind him, Jane sat down looking like she’d seen a ghost. 

Garrus rumbled. “I know how that feels. And did something pretty similar.”

Terra looked between them, “Something to do with Archangel and Fury right?”

Garrus and Jane shared a look, while Tarquin glanced between them confused. “‘Angel and Fury?”

Jane let her head fall into her hand and sighed, “I regret giving them those names. ‘Angel and Fury were named after a pair of vigilantes.”

“Specifically they were the code names we used on Omega,” Garrus said walking back over, gripping Jane’s shoulder, looking at the top of her head.

Tarquin sat up, “You were vigilantes on Omega?” 

Terra had started to piece it together on the last leg of the trip, but it was another thing to hear it from them.

“Yes,” their sweet, loving mother said, “Your father started a group there. Locals gave him the name Archangel, and I got Fury when I joined.”

“Like Terra, I had enough of the C-Sec and Council politicking and ran off when John died the first time. I was working on freeing some slaves when I met your mother. I didn’t know who she was then.” He stroked their mother's arm comfortingly.

Terra had a sudden flash of the slaves she saved. A familiar scar on his head. One she remembered from her mother when she used to shave her head, a loving attempt to help Terra get over her jealousy of hair. In a soft voice, she said, “You were one of the slaves.”

“What?” Tarquin’s head was flitting between them, “I thought mom crashed a mission?”

Garrus chuckled. “She did. She managed to overload her control chip and killed most of the slavers before I was able to intervene.”

Jane had a small smiled, “I was completely naked and not thinking clearly. Butler always said I scared you out of your perch. I didn’t want to burden you with my history, the slave in me died that day and I wanted a chance at a life without that over my head.”

“Butler, as in Nalah Butler’s husband?” Terra asked, connected the dots.

Garrus nodded. “He was one of the team. But I fucked up.” Their mother held onto his hand in a death grip. “I pushed them too hard, took too many risks and it got the whole team killed. It was only because of Aria your mother survived, and with the help of John saved me.” He stroked his scarred mandible and looked at Terra. “I am just relieved Nalah learned from my mistakes and made it work for you. I hope you found what you needed there, but I hope you don’t go back.”

Terra leaned against her brother in shock. So many things made sense now. It was easy to see her father there, her mother was another story. Jane was an engineer and caregiver at heart, and while good on the shooting range, never seemed to carry a weapon in her day to day life.

Shaking her head, Terra said, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. I made a deal with Aria to save a friend and she made it clear it would be good for my health if I go back, for any of our’s actually. But I did learn a lot.” Thinking of the incident with Larso, “I can’t go back to the Cabal though.”

“Cabal?” Jane asked sharply, looking at Garrus.

Softly he explained. “Larso was here under General Varril’s orders demanding she reports in.”

“What? Ugh, I’ve never liked that general. Trying to take my baby.” Jane’s green eyes became hard as stone.

Tarquin grumbled and bumped his shoulder into his twin, “I never liked Larso. Didn’t think he was worth the sex.”

Terra didn’t say anything but elbowed his not bandaged arm. “What? He has become an asshole since his last promotion.” He cried shifting away.

Looking at her brother, she asked. “Your turn. What happened platehead?”

He looked angry for a moment, Terra knew it was partially at the attackers and partially at himself. “I was in the middle of a test. You remember I was looking into the decaying suns?” She nodded, he didn’t bother with the details, she wouldn’t be able to keep up. “I have been able to simulate similar effects with dark matter. According to human’s thoughts on String Theory, it can be looked at like a quantum shift. If controlled like one would with biotics it can change the flow of time, speed things up.”

Terra thought she understood, “But why would that constitute an attack? Is someone wanting to turn this into a weapon like the last discovery?”

“I have no idea, but they were determined to destroy the lab, and were actively looking for me.” He shuddered, “I was able to disrupt the energy flow of one of my biotic batteries, caused a cascade reaction and blew up the place.”

Terra felt the frown, “You forgot your gun, didn’t you.”

He shrugged, “I’m a scientist, not a soldier.”

“Anyway,” their father interjected. “Solana and her team are investigating. Looks like it was a hired group of Blue Suns, we hope Liara maybe able to find the customer. Then we’ll find out why.”

Jane nodded, “Even if Tarquin is the only target they may try to reach us to get to him, so it’s good you’re back Terra. The geth have contacted us, offering more support and guards.”

Terra laughed, “I won’t need one. I picked up my own geth bodyguard on Omega. He is waiting outside.”

Jane frowned, “A geth? And it didn’t report it to the Consensus?”

Terra scratch the back of her head, “Glitch is odd. I got him to promise not to send anything if he was allowed to stay and look after me.”

Garrus nodded, “He is missing geth plating on arm. Looks almost like N7 armor plating.”

Her mother considered it for a moment. “Alright, I’ll want to speak with him when I get a moment. What kind of name is Glitch?”

Terra shrugged, “It’s what the geth gave him. He wasn’t a whole program when they found him in Lifeboat. He says he was left over fragments they managed to piece together.”

Something sparked in her green eyes, but all she said was, “Interesting.”

Well, at least mom would be busy for a while, Terra thought. She always did better with a pet project. They spent more time catching up, but eventually, Tarquin started to yawn and Jane said it was time to say hello to the guests and get Terra settled back into the house.

Giving her twin a playful head bump and a wave to his protector Omicron, Terra left to introduce the two very different parts of her life to each other. She could only pray that her father wouldn’t try to arrest Raban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, but I just couldn't find a place made sense and had a long enough section to cut it so enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are never expected but greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Terra was sad to leave her brother, but they all needed rest. There was still a lingering headache from Aria’s attack. On the plus side, her old room would be a welcome change to the lonely apartment or a cramped ship bunk.

The house was full to say the least. Besides Garrus, Jane, Terra, ‘Angel, and Fury, they were greeted by Lang, Raban, Glitch, Aunt Sol, Uncle James, and Jay. Jay hadn’t been there during the attack, so she was safe but it was best if they kept close eye on her as well, she was one of the other lead researchers on this project and Tarquin’s personal assistant. Sol and James came when they heard and offered the support of the Hierarchy Investigation offices and Spectres.

Sol embraced her with the turian mandible rub, the twinkle in her eyes saying that they would be talking, only hint to the subject was the sinful once over she gave Raban. And Terra’s friends’ jaws dropped when James scooped her up in a hug and spun her around. The bulky human always managed to make her feel like a kid, but then he’d been there for every birthday and had even taken her out to her first bar. He’d made up for the hangover with his famous eggs.

“Chiquita, if you’d wanted adventure you just had to call your Uncle James. No need to go to Omega, never know what type of scale itch you’d get there.” He joked with her.

Her father pushed past to the large kitchen, “Don’t put that image in my head when we are talking about my daughter Vega. And besides, she did drag back some unsavory types,” he muttered.

“Hey,” Terra cried, “Lang is a good guy. Basically a cop!”

“And that Raban?” He asked, getting a drink.

Terra shrugged, “A good guy but questionable life choices.”

“Aww Princess, I didn’t know you cared,” Raban said softly joining the group.

Again Terra made introductions. It felt odd to have two separate parts of her life colliding. Luckily the new group was accepted and most of the family broke off to different parts of the house..

Her mother had already cornered Glitch, Her father and James were giving Raban an integration and not getting anywhere fast with the slippery male. Sol was discussing the militia with Lang, interested in how it compared with her department. Jay pulled her aside. It was almost nice not having to look up for once, given that her cousin was a good few inches shorter.

“So you run off on a dangerous mission and find romance?” She asked, lilac eyes squinting mischievously. Unlike Jalla, Jay didn’t have to wear a full enviro suite here.

Terra shook her head, “What are you on about? I thought that was your thing, coming here to work with Tarquin?” It was no secret she had a crush on him for years.

Jay shrugged, “I gave up on that long ago. I don’t think I fit his tastes.” She held up her hands at Terra’s sad look, “It's alright, there are many other willing turians to feel the gap. Besides, it's amazing just to work with someone with his mind. And I was referring to tall, dark and handsome in your case.”

She gestured toward Raban, clarifying who she was talking about. Terra looked and caught him watching her with a small smile, even while facing down two of the most dangerous and protective males in the galaxy.

“It’s not like that. He was in a spot of trouble and I helped.”

“Right, from the way Lang made it sound it like you dragged him from the devil herself. And you only do that for dangerous types with pretty eyes,” she added sarcastically.

“Again it's not like that. Besides, Larso already came to meet me, so that might still be a thing.” Terra didn’t sound thrilled, and to be honest, she wasn’t, but she wouldn’t cheat.

Jay rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “Yea right, he is such an ass. Did anyone mention he's been hounding all of us, trying to find you to reenlist you? In the Cabal units? The only reason he didn’t bring it up with Aunt Jane was that she would have taken a laser tool to his face.”

Terra leaned on the counter. That bit still hurt, but he would want to see her right because he missed her? They had been exclusive for a while. But then again it had been easy for her to leave. “He mentioned it, yea. But that’s not really an option I like.”

“Well, if Raban was looking at me like he did you, and could stand up to my dad like that, I’d be all over him.” Terra scoffed and Jay added, “Whatever, miss out on some awesome rebound sex if you want.”

-

It was surprisingly easy to sleep that night, being surrounded by the familiar, but that didn’t stop Terra from rising early. The sun was barely up, and she found her mother out in the covered exercise area, going through her usual yoga routine. Terra pulled out a mat and joined her. It had been a while but all the positions came back to her.

Jane smiled in greeting but continued her routine. After some time she started to speak. “I’m relieved you were able to find some peace there. As unlikely as it would seem, Omega tends to cleanse like a fire. You come out reborn or burn in it. I am sorry I drove you to it, I know I can be overprotective.”

Terra frowned, she had felt smothered but she couldn’t hold it against her mother. “I didn’t do it because of one person. I just needed to figure myself out on my own.”

Jane nodded and lowered into a downward dog. “Still I’m glad to see you found some happiness there. Lang seems like a wonderful teammate, and I like the sounds of Strak. And Raban is interesting, but I think your father is convinced he is a criminal.”

She laughed, her father hadn’t been in law enforcement for years, instead focusing on recreating what the Normandy managed with mixed teams, his own daughter being one of his first recruits. However, it was clear he had kept the skills from his old C-Sec days. “He wouldn’t be far off. Raban was something of a Robin Hood there. Used the funds to take care of his people and orphans. Still pissed off Aria though, I had to bargain for his life. At least we were able to get her to promise to continue looking after the kids.”

Jane sat down, tucking her legs in positions, no turian could mimic unless you were a hybrid. “That was risky of you, but Aria can be noble when someone has the balls to call her out. I helped her a bit when I worked for her, and Johnny passed word of a merc uprising and cleared out the Cerberus infestation during the war. Good to see she didn’t forget.”

Terra sat down, not sure what to say, “Actually she attacked me. She now considers those debts paid.”

Her mother’s head snapped to the side, “She what?”

“I came in when she was angry and attacking Raban. She was using a Reave to torture him. I stepped in and she started on me.” Terra closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. “I used a technique Javick taught us. I could have just brainwashed her, but I found a memory… A person, and used that to convince her that she had failed Omega’s people, the kids Raban looked after. Then she let us go.”

“If I ever see that bitch…” Jane started to growl.

Terra leaned over and placed a hand on her arm, “Don’t mom, she really meant her threat about all Vakarians staying away. To be honest I think I frightened her.” Looking to change the subject, she asked, “You used to work for her?”

Jane nodded, moving into position again, red hair starting to stick to her face from the sweat. “First job I ever got paid for. Mostly bartending and a little dancing. Drove your father nuts with it.” She chuckled.

It was hard to imagine her mother being in Afterlife, wearing those leotards, but then time did change people. “What, did they call you Red?”

Her mother looked over again, “Yes actually, Johnny just died and made some enemies, I didn’t want to get any bad attention.”

“Did you know Nyrif?”

Her eyes got big, “She’s alive?”

Terra laughed, “And just got pregnant! She is Strak’s mate.” Jane laughed along with her, happy to hear some good news.

“I’m also sorry to hear about Larso. Have you tried contacting him while away?”

Terra lowered her head to her knee. “No, he is so set in regulations I knew he wouldn’t understand, only try to convince me to come back to the military. But I wasn’t expecting him to search me out because of orders first ten minutes here.”

Her mother sounded angry, “From what I heard of his behavior recently I am not surprised, disappointed yes. I know he looks up to General Varril, but I figured Adrian would have more influence. Especially since the families are such close friends. I am sure word will get back to Adrian and he’ll give Larso an earful.”

Terra nodded, “I don’t think we’ll be going back to what we were though.”

“Understandable. Besides, if I had a turian like your Robin Hood looking at me like that I wouldn’t mind being single again.”

Terra looked up, confused only to find Raban leaning in the door frame watching. She felt her neck flush. His steel colored eyes had darkened and were fixed on her, watching her fold in different shapes like a human. Coughing, she ignored her mother's comment, stood up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast, ignoring the thrill as he shifted just enough to brush against her as she went by. Her mother remained on the mat, not even trying to hide her laughter.

-

Raban watched as Terra flitted away, Spirits, could she twist that body. He turned back to look out at the garden around the house. It was so different than Noveria, and it had been so long since he was last on Palaven, he almost forgot plants could live outside. Stepping out he walked up to one bush, it had a large silver flower, made up of many different small petals. 

Very gently, Raban reached out to touch it, almost afraid his talons would shred it.

“That is a Hydrangea argenti. Common name is Kenna.” Raban jumped as he found Terra’s mother had come up behind him. “Terra’s grandmother and namesake brought this one as a clipping from her family home on the eastern continent. Neighbors said it wouldn’t survive, but she grafted it to another local root stalk. It didn’t bloom until Garrus was born.”

Raban glanced between the flowers and the soft look on the woman’s face. Having lost his mother at a young age, he didn’t have much to go on, but so far she had been nicer to him than Advisor Vakarian.

“It’s lovely ma’am. I don’t think I have ever seen one.”

“Please, Jane is fine. And I know the feeling, I never got much of a chance to be outside after Mindior, and then joining the Normandy crew, there was never a lot of time to enjoy ground side.” She looked around the whole garden, “It’s kind of how I felt moving here, humans don’t do well on this planet, but I made it my home so my kids could have a place to run around, like Johnny and I had on Mindoir.”

Raban nodded, “I get it, my father dragged me to Noveria. Not exactly a lot for a young turian to do on an ice world.”

“Expect maybe picking pockets?” She asked, a small smile tugging at one side of her mouth. Even though she had lips, it looked just like Terra’s smirk. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Garrus, but there is a good chance he knows already.”

Raban gulped, he had been terrified of meeting Terra’s parents for various reasons. While he felt comfortable with Jane, the fear of Garrus had only grown, not that he let it show to the male. Jane gave him a smile and moved into the house as well.

Raban drifted behind, feeling almost jealous the family Terra ran away from. It was hard to think anyone would want to spend time away from their love and support.

-

Tarquin came into the kitchen, still bandaged and in a wheelchair but given the all clear from his doctor. Watching him being wheeled in Terra smiled, “Ahh, it's nice to be the taller twin for once.”

“Get your fill. I don’t plan on being stuck here long.” He grumbled back, unable to keep up the scowl. 

Tarquin looked at the Omega visitors with interest, eyes lingering on Lang who seemed to still be asleep while eating, not an unusual state. “You keep interesting company sister of mine.”

Tarquin’s voice seemed to wake Lang up, and the man looked over, eye widening as he realized who was there. “Oh, you must be Tarquin… The twin… Good to see you’re ok, Terra was worried.”

The slip of twin wasn’t overlooked, but Terra informed the others she had told her friends the truth. Tarquin glanced at her and Terra touched her hand to his bare arm and the knowledge of it was shared. He nodded not saying a word but understanding. 

Lang watched, confused as ever. Jay rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, they do that. Some weird prothean communication they have.”

“Huh?”

Jane was doing dishes, it almost felt like a normal home scene, minus all the guests some of whom were armed at the breakfast table. “The reason I was able to have them was because of some Prothean tech that changed my DNA. The twins aren’t just turian human hybrids, they have a few traits from the prothean DNA that made it all work, like communication from touch. Be careful about your thoughts if you touch one of them, it may not be secret.”

Lang thought about it amount, then the blood drained from his face, giving Terra a worried look, and she laughed. “Yes, Lang. Even with all the flirting early on I know you are more interested in a masculine physique. Nothing wrong with that.”

He grumbled in annoyance and returned to shoveling his food in his mouth, falling back into a sleepy daze. Tarquin looked between the two, knowing what probably had happened and only joined in with a deep chuckle.

-

Soon they were all gathered in the living room, Liara up on the main vid screen. There had been some question about allowing Raban and Lang. But Terra pointed out they already knew the biggest family secret and may come in use later, it would be easier if they were kept informed from the start. 

Liara considered them for a moment before starting, chances were she already knew how trustworthy they could be. “What we know is that Blue Sun’s were hired to attack the lab, with instructions to destroy all the research and eliminate Tarquin. They attacked at night, knowing he worked late alone. All I know about the message sent was very generic and from dark space. It didn’t even have the offer amount attached.”

Garrus shook his head. “They wouldn’t do anything without money. Why this job?”

James looked to Tarquin, “Didn’t you piss off your professor a year ago?”

Terra had been in recovery at the time, but she did remember a little about the incident. Tarquin nodded, “Yea, she had been secretly selling my research into a type of biotic power cell. Something that biotics could store energy in for later use. The potential was unlimited, it could be an alternative to eezo for ships, or biotic weapons for those without the ability.” He scratched his fringe. “It was brought to my attention when someone claiming to be a friend contacted me. He gave me all the details of the communication between her and someone on Noveria. It was enough to arrest her, but the Noveria contact was outside of Council space and couldn’t be charged, it was all legal on their side.”

Liara nodded, “I was able to find the same information later, but not the identity of the whistleblower.”

“Maybe we should look into the Noviera suspect. Could be a grudge thing.” James suggested.

“I might be able to help with that.” Everyone turned in shock to Raban. “I was the whistleblower.”

“What? I didn’t even know you then.” Tarquin said in shock.

“Yea, but the buyer was my father. Lorik Qui’in, the director of Noveria. His company was in trouble and he was desperate a profitable project to get funding. I was working under him when I found out, and I didn’t feel comfortable with the idea. He knew that but did it anyway. So I got word to you and left for Omega.”

Terra turned to face him, staring hard, “You didn’t recognize me from the bracelet did you?”

Raban shrugged, “I knew that I knew you from somewhere, but without the colony marks I didn’t realize it at first.”

The family in the room gasped except for her brother, Terra hadn’t told anyone she was barefaced on Omega. “It was one of the best ways to hide. I just used some makeup to cover them.”

Raban nodded but continued. “If my father had anything to do with this, I can go speak with him. He might be willing to steal but not kill. He’d tell us the truth.”

Terra wasn’t surprised Raban had some sort of ethics. He was willing to steal, but not someone’s life work.

Garrus was considering him before nodding. “It’s a start. Liara can you dig up some info, and do more work on that signal?”

“Already on it, Garrus,” she said, madly typing into her omni tool.

Sol turned to Tarquin, “That was your old research, what about the current stuff?”

Tarquin shrugged. “It was pretty harmless. I was looking into the large increase of rapid aging stars. Dark matter and energy is expanding at an alarming rate, I am trying to prove that a side effect is that it changes the quantum state of the star molecules, resulting in increased radiation and eventual supernovas before their expected date. Each case shows that it will collapse into the WIMP’s that make up dark matter.”

“WIMP?” Lang asked. Terra was glad he asked, her brother often forgot most of the people around him only knew acronyms from the military.

“Weakly interacting massive particles. They only appear in Dark matter.” Glitch translated for them. Interesting, Terra thought, a bodyguard and a translator for geek-ish, how convenient.

Lang nodding, seeming to understand that much of it, “So the message came from an area of Dark space, it that made up of dark matter, and it is part of your research?”

Tarquin nodded, “Yes actually, it can be, but nothing can live there. Ultimately it just takes up space as far as the numbers are concerned.”

“But something could be hiding there or on the fringe, I will see what I can find,” Liara stated.

Jane stood up from the couch. “So we’ll head to Noviera and see what Qui’in has to say for himself.”

Garrus nodded, “It’d be interesting. He owes us after Shepard and I help put him in power. And after the stunt he tried with my son, I’d say he owes us even more.”

Terra zoned out of the plans for getting transport, eyes focused on Raban. Their lives were so intertwined, and with the growing feelings she had… It lead to a lot of confusion on her part. He met her eyes, and it was clear he knew what he wanted.

His help was fine. Anything more and she’d need a lot more time and alcohol to think about it.

-

In the end, Sol and Jay stayed behind. Of course, her family would go, in support of Tarquin, her brother would be safer on the move, James’ spectre status would help get around regs, Lang was good firepower, and Raban was the key to Qui’in. If her father couldn’t get the shady businessman to talk, Lorik’s own son probably could.

Terra wasn’t surprised when a Monreau class Spectre frigate came to get them. One of the perks of having James there. After the war a class of ships was paid for by the Council to give more support to their operatives, having to rely on them heavily while rebuilding. The worked in tandem with her father’s Unity Core. They could work on their own or under the guidance of a Spectre if they needed support. 

At least this time Terra bunked with her brother. There she could keep an eye on him if he needed help, and she wouldn’t worry about Raban making a move that she couldn’t resist.

It turned out, it wouldn’t be him to annoy her first thing. That honor was saved for Larso. They hadn’t even left the system before he finally made a call. Of course, he didn’t find time while she was planetside but hearing that she was leaving again he suddenly cared. 

“Terra, what do you think you’re doing? Leaving again? You could lose your career!” He demanded, subvocals growling in anger

Terra felt her own anger rise, but without the outlet of subvocals. “And what about my brother? Someone wants him dead, how will being isolated in a biotic group, following the orders of those that don’t care help him?”

Tarquin sighed, “He is a Vakarian, he’ll have the best security in the galaxy. You need to focus on yourself. And us. The Hierarchy knows you were working with an unauthorized group on Omega, little better than mercs. And barefaced? Spirits, it’s a miracle I convinced General Virral to allow you back.”

“Larso.” Terra growled, talons digging into the table, too soft to cause damage. “I don’t know why you seem to be having trouble with this. According to the rules and my type of discharge, I have done my duty. There is no reason I have to reenlist.” And to be honest, Terra wasn’t sure she could do her duty anymore, the fear of losing her team and the debilitating reactions to confined spaces made even being on the ship uncomfortable.

His subvocals rang with anger, “What about us? The military was always the plan, increase our tiers, settle down.”

“Plans change, Larso. What happened to being supportive? Through thick and thin. I’m not asking you to leave with me.”

“But how will it look? You know some won’t approve. To be bonded with someone most would consider an outcast of the Hierarchy” He stated, and that set her off.

“Approve? I have had nothing but approval after returning. Except you. You only care about how this could look to your old-fashioned COs.” She was getting on a roll and not letting him get in a word. “You don’t care about my dead team members, or the pain I went through, what it did to me.”

He spoke when she took a shaky breath. “Terra, of course, I care. I love you, I just want you to get back to yourself.”

“I’ve changed now, my priorities have changed. I don’t care about others’ opinions or status. But obviously you do. You need to be the perfect turian and expect me to be as well. You know I am more than that, but resent it and the complications. So I’ll make this easy. We’re done. I won’t be joining the Cabals, and I won’t be bonding with you.”

His subvocals went crazy with many emotions. Mostly confusion and anger. Before he could speak, she said coldly, “We’re done. Hopefully, you find someone up to your lofty standards.” And with that she cut the communications.

Leaning against the table, Terra focused on breathing and ignoring the stinging tears. They had been together for years, friends since they were kids. The Victus family and hers spent holidays together. And all over because he was obsessed with fitting into expectations.

“Terra?” Raban’s soft voice came from behind her.

She turned quietly, but before she could wipe the tears he was there, reach out and gently wiping them with a hand. He didn’t seem to uncomfortable by another human aspect. In truth he never was. “You alright?”

She nodded. “I will be… just another change.”

Raban nodded. “That’s life. He just wanted a turian. He didn’t care about the human in you. He didn’t care about the whole you.”

“I just hate having to hide.”

He pulled her into a hug. Very safe one, no roaming hands. It was nice and Terra found herself relaxing into it, and tucked her head into his cowl, not feeling guilt by the fact she enjoyed his scent. “You shouldn’t have to hide from those you care about, or who care about you.”

She knew what he was hinting at. Terra wasn’t sure how she felt, but she knew she wasn’t ready for it. She barely pushed away and he immediately released her. “Thanks,” was all she could manage before running to her room.

Tarquin was there, pouring over his research. Of course, he was researching, it was his life. “Hello, brother of mine.”

“Hey,” he said distractingly until she brushed by him. Feeling the connection, he stopped what he was doing and looked up, taking in her upset posture. Shakily he stood from his chair and grabbed her shoulder turning her to face him.

Terra focused on her feet but Tarquin wasn’t having any of it. Grabbing her chin, he made her face him. His green eyes were full of the emotion he was broadcasting, emotions of love and support. “Raban is right, and Larso is an ass. Don’t let him get to you.”

“I know it would be hard coming back, but… Larso has always been there. A sure thing.”

“And things change,” he said softly. “And to be honest, you came back stronger. You think you can’t lead a team, but you were born from it. Even Omega couldn’t resist your leadership. Let Larso and his expectations go. We have another mission to focus on.”

Terra gave him a smile, thinking back on Phoenix. Her parents' fallen team raised from the ashes in memory. Maybe she could too.


	11. Chapter 11

Terra settled her old familiar black armor, going through the checks as her mother taught her long ago. It had a sense of familiarity to it, one she’d grown to dread after Akuze, but now she felt more capable than before. She’d survived Omega, so anything else could be done as well, especially with her family at her back. 

Chuckling, Terra also could tell that her mother had gotten a hold of the armor while she was gone. Whenever the woman was stressed she started upgrading stuff. During Terra’s time in basic and Tarquin’s time at university, they received a call from their father asking when their next breaks were. Apparently, Mom had taken to ripping apart every piece of kitchen equipment and upgrading it. Why their oven needed to be 1200 C was beyond any rational people's thinking. So it came as no surprise that her armor now had a new shield generator. Or that her father had calibrated, as he was likely to do while stressed. She didn’t know much about software but she could recognize his algorithms anywhere.

Stepping out of her cabin, Terra went to the CIC for the final approach. The small crew was busy preparing, but in the midst of it all, she found her mother interrogating Glitch. To be honest she was surprised the engineer had waited so long, given that she was one of the few geth experts outside of quarian space. It wasn’t just that she understood the complex programming, but she had been able to explore inside them. Not many had done that, and it left the woman if a fundamental understanding of the geth, even better than their creators.

“And there were no traces to a source code? With so much copying you may be made of several geth pieces that were multiples.” 

Glitch shook his head, “It was one of the first tests I ran, but no. Even the subroutine learning methods are different from other geth and there are no previous memories.”

Jane tapped her fist to her chin, thinking. “Odd, all current forms of code share some similarities from Legion’s upload. I suppose it’s possible that you might be a new evolution in geth programming. Created from ghost code.” 

Terra thumped a fist on Glitch’s shoulder, “Even stumping mom. Good job, Glitch. Not often I get to see her stuck.”

Jane glared through her eyelashes at her daughter, “Some of us prefer more intellectual challenges, but don’t forget I can still take you down on the mats.”

Raban chuckled stepping into the group and watching the two short women until Terra elbowed his waist, “It’s not a laughing matter. Even my father struggles with her on their best day.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Garrus said, coming forward in his blue heavy armor. Looping an arm around his mate’s waist he smiled down at her, “You look good back in armor.”

Jane shyly tugged at her breastplate, “Thanks, but I don’t remember it fitting so badly. Goes to show how out of shape I am.”

Quietly and with a pur of desire, he corrected, “Not out of shape, just a different one. A more fun one.”

“Really? Can’t you get a room,” Tarquin groaned, standing with all his weight on his good leg.

“We could visit the main battery, for old times sake,” Jane commented with a wicked twinkle in her eye, getting a blushing neck from Garrus.

James stomped up, “Nope, not on my ship, Lola. Besides we’re docking.” Pushing past them, he went to the cockpit. “Solus, what’s the report?”

Terra smiled hearing the rumble of a krogan, “They gave us clearance to land, but you’re not gonna like the other instructions. No weapons.”

“We’ll see about that,” James stated frowning and stepping back to the hatch as Solus Urdnot laughed.

Terra almost skipped up to the pilot's chair, leaning around to smile at her very large cousin. She would have said hi earlier, but it was middle of the night shift when they left Palaven and she hadn’t seen him since. “Hey there, shrimp.”

Red eyes glared up at her, “You are only two years older Terra, and I out mass you by two hundred kilograms.” His eyes moved past her to see Raban, and growled. “I figured you’d wised up about males after Larso. Don’t see much of an improvement.”

Before Terra could backtrack, hearing her mother’s and brother’s sniggers, Raban managed to straighten himself to his full height, “Anyone could do better than Loser.”

“Larso,” Terra hissed.

Raban stayed focused on the glowering pilot. “Might as well be Loser, fits him better, Princess.”

Solus barked out a deep laugh dropping the frown, “Loser, I like it. Maybe there is hope for turians.” He stood, having to stoop to make room for his hump and held out a massive hand. “Solus Urdnot.”

Raban to his credit did not blink and took the krogan’s wrist. “Raban Qui’in. Solus, isn’t that a…”

“A salarian name. I know. A misguided promise my father made. Better than Mordin.”

The dark turian chuckled, “Yes, better than that.”

Before they could continue, James called out, “Come on, we can’t all fit in the decontamination cycle in one go. Solus, don’t break the ship.”

“No promises.”

-

For once, Raban felt dread. For almost a year, he’d been stealing from Omega’s most feared, and the thought of facing his father again was worse. Not that he was as intimidating as the human spectre or the most famous sniper from the war. But coming back meant he had to answer questions. Like why he left.

How did one tell their only living parent they were ashamed to share the same name and colony marks.

Before he could exit the airlock, Garrus grabbed him by the cowl and shoved him against the wall. Even though Raban had a couple inches on him, the deadly blue glare was enough to make him feel as small as a fledgling again.

“Listen, boy. It's only because you helped my son and for some reason, my daughter values you, that I haven’t destroyed you. Your scheming father will answer our questions, and you will see to it.” Raban had no doubt what this turian was capable of. Even in his age, it was clear he had retained his skill and strength.

Jane came up and gently laid a hand on Garrus’ forearm. “Hey Big Guy, let the kid go. We have a job to do.”

Garrus waited a moment before doing as she said, and Raban let out a breath he’d been holding. Straightening, he prepared himself.

-

Terra felt a little tense during the face-off with security, and even with a Spectre present, they wouldn’t be getting anywhere soon.

“Sir, we cannot allow you in armed. It’s the facility rules.” The captain tried to explain, wrinkles around her mouth depended with the frown.

James crossed his arms and sighed, “And I am telling you, I am a Spectre, I don’t follow rules like that. Now let us through, we need to speak with Qui’in.”

“He is not expecting…” She trailed off, looking behind them. Turning Terra saw Raban was the one to catch her attention. “Raban? You’re here?”

He waved a hand and gave a lopsided grin to the captain. “Hi, Maeko.”

Her mouth worked a few times, before looking over the odd group. Coming to a decision, she nodded distractedly, “Right, come with me then.”

Walking through Port Hanshan realized that his descriptions of an icy world that he grew up on were here. Striding past a stuttering secretary, the group made their way into the administrator’s office.

Not even looking up, Qui’in was focused on his screen, “Not now. I am in a meeting…”

“Sir, you’ll want to see this,” Maeko said quietly.

Sitting back Lorik looked up, mouth open to tell them to leave when he finally focused on his son. “Raban.” Slapping out a hand, he ended the call abruptly and was already on his feet walking toward them.

The others took a respectful step back but before Qui’in could move to Raban, Jane stepped into his path and laid him out flat with a single armored punch to the face. Even Terra was surprised by the strength her mother had when she was angry.

Terra ran to pull her mother off Qui’in. She gave what was almost a growl but allowed Terra to pull her back. “That was for stealing from my family. Be careful what you say next, or else you’ll have more to worry about than a cracked nose plate.”

“Jane,” Garrus hissed, pulling her into his side, subvocals trying not to show approval for her actions. Looking at the other male, “We are here to investigate an attack on our son. Considering you have a history of stealing his work before, you are a suspect.”

Raban nodded to the guard Maeko, who had pulled out her gun on reflex, and she holstered her weapon. Bending down she helped lift Qui’in, but placed herself between the turian and Terra’s mother.

“Dad, you should know that I was the one that leaked your dealings with stealing Vakarian’s research. They had some questions, if I were you, I’d answer them,” Raban explained.

Raban’s voice was so cold and serious Terra finally tore her eyes from the male that almost destroyed her brothers work. Looking at the thief form Omega, Terra understood now where he drew the line. He stole from those that could afford it for those who truly needed. The older image of himself across the room, stole for greed, from those who wanted to use technology for good and had turned it into weapons instead. 

Terra was a soldier, killed many times and could live with it, but Tarquin was not. He was a scientist exploring the universe to make it better without violence.

Qui’in’s hand shook as he whipped his face, but was clearly defeated. “I’ll answer any questions.”

James took over at this point, putting on his serious Spectre face. “A few days ago, Tarquin Vakarian’s lab was attacked by mercenaries. Did you put out the hit?”

Qui’in’s head snapped up, dark eyes staring in disbelief. “Never. I admit to taking the research, but I would never stoop so low as to kill one of the brightest minds in the galaxy.”

It sounded good like he believed it. But then again, it could be a lie. Tarquin stepped forward, close to Qui’in, staring him down with their mother’s green eyes, a little too large to be wholly turian.

He reached out a bare hand and took Qui’in’s hand, concentrating for a moment. Qui’in’s subvocal rang with honesty and regret, “I swear I did not order the attack.”

Tarquin nodded a dropped the hand. “He’s telling the truth,” her brother stated and stepped back again, their mother going and wrapping an arm around him.

Raban breathed out a sigh of relief, and Terra realized, as much as they didn’t see eye to eye, he still cared for his father. She wondered if he had believed the statement of innocence at first.

James sagged and looked at Garrus, “Sorry, Scars. Dead end, where now?”

“We need to regroup with someone with more information.” He stated, of course, he meant to go back to Liara. Maybe she had found something out by now.

They started to gather to leave when Qui’in called out. “Raban wait. Please, it’s been a year. I didn’t even know if you were alive. Just stay, for a little longer.”

Raban stiffened suddenly under everyone’s eyes were on him. Waiting to see what he wanted.

Reaching out Terra took his hand, it broke the trance and he looked down at her. Steel colored eyes looking for some answer. Concentrating on their point of contact, Terra let out her feelings of acceptance flow to him. Not forcing it, but saying it was ok to forgive his father. Afterall, a family was one of the most important things. And she had been luckier than most. There wasn’t a planet in the galaxy that didn’t have one person she could count on as a family. He could have at least one person, on one planet.

His breath almost stopped, and Terra realized this was the first time she had done with him. Luckily he did not try to fight it. Nodding slightly, Raban looked at his father, “Alright, but for only a bit.”

-

Of all the places Raban imagined himself, being in his old home was not one of them. But as unusual as Terra’s form of communication was, it had been effective and even welcome. While he could never see himself fully forgiving his father for his greed, there was still the young boy in him the called for the one person he had left in the galaxy.

Lorik had been relieved, quickly telling Maeko that she was not needed, he took them all to the Qui’in apartment, showing them the same hospitality that was expected of fellow turians. Considering the tension between the two families, it was unexpected.

Terra remained by his side, looking around the rooms with interest. They weren’t as homey as hers if anything it looked more like a magazine, only a few photos of his mother when she was alive and very few of any time after. When she had died, Lorik’s work became his life, which led to dragging Raban to Noveria, hardly a place for a growing turian.

But Raban made it work, often welcome by most of the security and maintenance and annoying the scientists with his pranks.

Once Lorik bought out the owners of Synthetic Insights he became obsessed with making it successful again. Of course, no one wanted to invest after the geth attack the Citadel, and even less after the Reaper war. While geth could now be trusted, there were still fears of creating another Reaper.

After serving refreshments to the guests and changing his suit that had been stained with blood, Lorik came close to his son. “I’m glad you came back. And you were right, I went too far with paying for that research. I was desperate, but regret it.”

“What will you do about that regret?” Terra asked, her pale blue eyes turning their icy glare on someone else for once. Whenever she turned that glare on him, Raban forgot how short she was. Seeing her stare down his father was almost comical.

“I’m sorry we haven’t been introduced,” his father said, the usual Qui’in charm filling his voice.

“Dad, this is Terra Vakarian, Tarquin’s sister,” Raban explained.

“Can’t say it’s a pleasure Administrator Qui’in.” Terra hissed at him. While she pushed Raban to stay and accept his father, it looked like he would have to work harder to impress her.

Lorik glanced between them, not missing the noticeable absence of subvocals from Terra, and the fondness of Raban’s. He held out a hand in human greeting, subvocals rumbling with gratitude, “Please, Lorik. And I have begun trying to make up for it, by taking a generous portion of the profits made from the products toward the groups that offer grants, I believe currently it is funding your brother's current research. We only keep enough for operating costs, such as the salaries of my employees. We hope to make our real profits on projects we come by legitimately.”

Both Raban’s and Terra’s brow plates raised as they glanced at each other. Neither was expecting him to be doing something already. Raban was even shocked the businessman gave up any profit the company was finally making.

Lorik looked away, “I wished to stop the product line, but given recent findings, we had to stop all our other work into bio projects.”

Jane frowned, hearing the last part. “What happened? Not another Peak 15 I hope, Garrus told me of Binary Helix dealings with rachni.”

Lorik shook his head, “It hasn’t escalated to that thank the Spirits, hence the holds in place. We were doing some research involving varren and other more dangerous creatures. They began exhibiting more and more dangerous tenancies, aggression levels beyond everything normal. Even their normal pack structure dissolved from the tension.”

“Have you tried with new trial groups, not related?” Jane asked, going into scientist mode.

“Yes, but same results. Currently, we are looking into the suppliers, but I don’t want to risk my people or the facilities.” 

Jane nodded but remained silent, gears working through the discovery. Raban had to admit, it was an uneasy topic, and couldn’t help but think of the adjunct on Omega.

Shaking the memory of the beast off, he went to get some air. There had been too many emotions for today, maybe the icy summer day could help clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had Garrus attack Lorik, but then Jane clamored it with Mama Bear syndrome. Always funny to think of someone small knocking down someone much larger. Thanks for reading, and any feedback or comments are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

Terra was still mulling over what Qui’in had told them. Part of her was still furious what he did to Tarquin, but at least the administrator found one way to make up for it. Looking out the large window of the Qui’in apartment, she saw Raban outside, bundled up and watching the snow. Hot breath puffing out in the chilly air, strangely still and peaceful.

Without thinking she placed a hand on the doors access panel, meaning to check on him, but then remembered they were on Noveria. Even during the planet’s ‘summer’, the snow was a minimum two foot deep in some places. Shivering she decided against it, she could survive but it’d still be cold.

“I pulled out some of Raban’s old things and other pieces left behind over the years, they’ll be a little big but they are warm.” Terra turned to find Lorik with an arm full of coats, scarves, and gloves. Even some human judging from the five fingers.

“Thanks,” she mumbled finding a worn blue puffy coat. Rolling up the cuffs, it fit well, even if it went past her knees.

Lorik watched his son, it was clear where Raban had gotten his looks. Same coloring, although Lorik had started to go grey around the mouth. Besides that, they had a similar speech and the same body language. “How was he? On Omega?”

His tone was similar to Terra’s parents when she finally went home. Realizing it had been even longer, without even the hint Raban was safe, Terra felt a twinge of sadness and regret what she put her family through. “He was good. Technically a criminal, but he looked after a lot of people everyone else was willing to forget.”

Lorik nodded, “Spirits know he got that natural compassion from his mother. She tried to beat it into me but we can tell how well that worked out.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “In case you didn’t know he does like you and respects you. He’s brought girls home before but that was always for fun. You’re different.”

Immediately she replied, “We aren’t seeing each other. We’re just friends.” She focused on pulling on the gloves.

Lorik chuckled and tapped his nose like a human would if they knew a secret, “Of course you are. But still, you can trust him with anything. He’d probably even follow you into hell if you asked.”

Both turned to look at the dark figure in the snow. “I guess I already do trust him,” Terra said more to herself. Lorik smiled but didn’t say anything, only left the room as Lang and Tarquin came in.

“We can actually go out there?” The human asked it was likely the first time he’d seen snow after spending his whole life on Omega.

Terra slipped outside while the pair dug through the clothes. Walking up, she stood shoulder to shoulder with Raban, looking out at the same snowy vista. “He worried about you. And asked about Omega.”

Raban didn’t need to ask who. He scoffed, “I got beat up, stole from people, and almost killed by Aria. I did swell, knocked a lot of things off my bucket list.”

“You also helped people. Showed him things could be done for more than just financial gain.” Terra pointed out. In reality, Raban had been a bit hypocritical, but it was still for a better reason than just greed. “What is on your bucket list?”

The tense muscles in his back relaxed. “The usual. See the Citadel, save the girl, finish a book.” He looked at her with a smirk, “Kiss the amazing Terra Hannah Vakarian.”

Ignoring the hint, she placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head up at him, “How the hell do you know my middle name?”

He tapped his nose in that annoying human way his father had, “I have my ways.”

Before she could grill him, they were interrupted by a loud curse.

“Fuck it’s cold as quads!” Lang shouted, stumbling in the snow.

“Of course it is. Snow is frozen water by definition.” Tarquin laughed, watching the man freak out a little.

“God, you’re such a geek,” Lang muttered.

Tarquin put on an offended voice, “I prefer nerd thank you.”

Raban gave Terra a conspiratorial smile, before leaning down and scooping up some snow, making a ball with it. Taking a step back he launched the snowball straight for Lang’s head.

Lang sputtered for a moment, wiping it off before fixing his black eyes on Raban and Terra with a glare. “Oh, it’s on.”

Raban had already taken off at a sprint, heading for a low wall. Terra ran after as fast as she could. “Spirits, he threw it! I’m innocent here.”

Lang took about three steps before falling face first into the snow.

If Tarquin was laughing at Lang or the impromptu snow fight she wasn’t sure. He called out, “Guilty by association, sister of mine!” And started preparing his own snowball

She made it to the wall just before the volley of snowballs followed. Only Tarquin’s reached them, he had practice making them. Lang’s, on the other hand, fell apart while in flight, the air filling the air with snow clumps and curses.

“Spirits, he has a foul mouth.” Raban commented, looking at Terra he smiled, “Let’s say we wash it out with some snow.”

Terra smiled back and nodded.

The two teams had made their forts, but the wall was proving much better than the mound her brother and teammate had made. At one point, Terra used her biotics to assist a couple of balls.

Tarquin called, “That’s cheating!”

Terra laughed and shouted, “All’s fair in love and war!”

“Aww, Princess! I knew you loved me!” Raban said with a sloppy grin.

“Not you, idiot,” and instead of throwing her next snowball she shoved it down the back of his coat and into his cowl.

While he squirmed away from the cold, Terra took off away from both groups toward the apartment.

After a moment Raban righted himself and followed, “Not so fast.” And started to gain on her, more used to running in the snow and longer legs working to his advantage.

Terra couldn’t help the squeal of giggles as Raban threw himself at her, knocking her to the ground. Raban sat up, straddling her thighs. “You owe me for that little stunt, Princess.” And without warning leaned over to press his mouth plates to hers in a very human-like kiss.

Terra was more surprised than anything. First, kissing was something she’d only seen her parents do or humans, even Larso never liked it, not seeing the point. Second, was how much she liked kissing Raban. Her mouth plates were much softer and flexible, more suited for it, but it didn’t stop his rougher mouth from feeling good, or how her pulse raised with every light flick of his tongue dipping into her mouth. 

The third was how his emotions transferred to her from the touch. While her brother could interact with the communication without thinking, looking into others was more like peering into a window, and only be heard by the occupant if she screamed or if she forced her way in like she had with Aria. Some like Aria was like facing a storm, her mother was a peaceful garden, Larso was a strict landscape of geometry so perfect it hurt one's brain to be there too long. Of course, they would change during the situation, but what she saw on the surface was what she could expect. Raban was different, Terra could only compare it to the ocean she swam in when they visited the tropics on Earth. Playful, small waves that danced on the shore, but dive just a little bit and be faced with the dark unending depth. Being able to see the gentle waves about and feel the power current before trying to pull you under.

And that is what Raban’s mind was like when kissing Terra.

It was over in a matter of seconds as he pulled away, looking down at her, fire in his steely eyes. Who knew grey could be warm, Terra thought while she tried to process it all and not be overwhelmed.

The moment was broken when Tarquin cried, “Come on, I don’t want to see that. That’s my sister.”

Without thinking Terra snapped back, “Well, then entertain yourself with kissing Lang.”

The pair sputtered at that, but before they could make any reply that made sense, Jane called, “Come on in. I made tehlak.”

Standing, Raban gave her a hand and Terra started brushing the snow off, not looking at him. “Tehlak? I haven’t had that since mom died.” Raban commented.

Terra nodded back to the building, “Well then, let’s go. Mom makes the best.”

Tired and all cold, the four young people made their way back to the warmth of the building.

-

Raban sighed into his tehlak, it was just as creamy and spicy as he remembered. It brought back one of the few memories of his own mother, but at least they were the good ones. And it had been made by a human, but these days he’d almost come to expect it. The Varkarian’s really shouldn’t surprise him anymore.

Raban hadn’t realized the group had moved away from the kitchen until he found himself alone with Garrus. It was unsettling to have the same blue eyes as Terra glaring at him. Shifting uncomfortably, he remained silent, not sure what to say.

Finally, he spoke. “What game are you playing?”

Out of everything he thought Garrus was going to say, he wasn’t expecting that. “What?”

“Out of good will, you help my son, then befriend my daughter when she was vulnerable and recovering. Now you are making advances. There are too many coincidences for me to think it was by accident. What do you want with my family?” He sounded just like a cop.

Raban felt anger at the accusations, he only wanted to do the right thing for Tarquin and while getting to know Terra he found himself falling hard. There were no lies or deception. “I only want what’s best for your family. What my father did wasn’t right, I wasn’t going to sit back and let him destroy someone’s life’s work.” Standing a little straighter he continued, “As for Terra, she is a grown woman, who is strong, beautiful, and driven. Anyone would be lucky to be her mate. And frankly, that is her concern.”

Garrus continued watching him carefully, and at some point seemed to reach a decision. Nodding he smiled softly. “She is a lot like her mother, so I understand how you feel. And I appreciate your trust in her own judgment.” He looked at the chattering group, his father was busy telling them how he met Commander Shepard. “Larso didn’t do that. I may not approve of you, and if you hurt her, I’d be more scared of Jane.”

Raban laughed and Garrus only smirked. Letting it trail off he looked at the older female, and while she was smiling at him, it was more of a smile from something that would hunt him down.

-

It ended up being a call for Garrus that interrupted the Qui’in family reunion. Terra walked into her parent quietly speaking in the office. Her mother looked upset and her father was trying to comfort her.

“I’m sorry Jane, but Victus is facing a lot of heat about this. I need to help, or else we may lose the Unity Core completely.”

“What happened,” Terra asked, drawing their attention.

The pair turned to look at her, and her father answered, “The Primarch called. There was an incident with some suspected separatists. A lot of people died on both sides, and the media is making it sound like one of my teams attacked a family outpost.” He glanced away, “A biotic turian started the shootout.”

Terra winced. They were still facing a lot of heat because of her fuck up. Another major incident was all Varril needed to prove turian biotics belonged in Cabal units where they could be better controlled and managed. “So back to Palaven?”

Garrus shook his head, “No, you’ll need to help Vega with investigating the attack on your brother. And with all the recent unrest in all the Council races’ space, something bigger is going on. My gut is telling me it may be connected.”

Terra nodded, she knew to trust judgment, it was normally right, even if he didn’t see the answer right away.

Her mother stepped forward. “I’m staying with you kids. The shipyard is fine and there isn’t much more I could help your father with.”

“Dad’s leaving?” Tarquin asked, stepping into the room, looking concerned. 

Reaching out her hand, he took it and found all the background info. While it freaked out others, their parents were used to the silent exchange of thoughts. “Oh, well, we can always pick you up after.”

Garrus walked forward, wrapping an arm around each, taking turns bumping their foreheads. “It may be a while, but if anyone can figure it out, it’s you two. Look after each other. This may prove to be more dangerous than anything you’ve faced before.”

Terra squeezed him back, worried for what was about to come, but relieved she wasn’t alone.

-

Garrus and ‘Angel found other transport, so they wouldn’t have to backtrack. Farewells were completed, with a vague threat leveled not only at Raban, but surprisingly Lang as well. Terra chuckled at her twin’s blush realizing that the flirting with Lang had not been subtle.

Terra found herself in the CIC, excited for the next jump. It was decided they needed to regroup and get more information. What better place to do that then her Aunt Liara’s. There were benefits to having the Shadow Broker in the family. Information from all other the galaxy and some of the best protection. But it also meant the carefully piloted route into the dangerous gravitational forces of the two black holes. Just outside the Event Horizon and in between was the Shadow Broker’s base. Given the dangers of getting there only those with knowledge of the safe path had a hope of making it.

Raban walked in after the Mass Relay jump, looking at the map, he stated in a deadpan voice. “We are going into the black holes.”

“More like in between them,” Terra replied, listening to the crew prepare for the journey. Everyone had to be ready for anything.

“Talk about threading a needle. Please tell me this isn’t to gather data for you mad scientist of a brother?”

“There is nothing mad about physics... Until you look at what’s inside a black hole, then it all breaks apart,” Tarquin commented, stepping up to them.

Raban sighed, “Doesn’t answer the question, why are we here?”

Terra laughed at the two, “To get information, who better than someone with a direct line to the Shadow Broker.” Of course, she couldn’t admit to him that her aunt was the infamous Shadow Broker, but technically she did have a direct connection.

Feron spoke into the comm, giving their one time use passcode to get through the automated defenses. And the group watched small black station came into view on the CIC holo. It was almost invisible as the light around it was bleeding away, warped by the gravitational eddies.

Given with how everything an been turned upside down the past week, Terra let out a sigh of relief. At least here they were safe. From attackers, crazy mythical animals, and old-fashioned turians trying to pressure her back into the Cabals.

Raban must've noticed because he wrapped a long dark arm around her in comfort. “Hey, Princess. You ok?”

A finger brushed over some skin, and Terra felt true emotions of concern and care coming from him. For once she didn’t move away but was careful not to let anything leak from her end. Giving a small smile with a flick of a mandible, she said. “Yea, just happy to know we can breathe easy here.” Looking past him she caught a look from her brother as he glanced between the touch and her face. Giving the prothean ability, neither liked to be touched by nonfamily members.

She moved away from his grasp to go check on her mother. Taking the elevator down to the cargo bay, she found her going over Lang’s weapons, giving the poor station boy a crash course on proper upkeep.

“Spirits, how did you manage this long on Omega?” Looking up the short woman saw Terra. “Really Terra, I expected at least you to show him something.”

Terra held up her hands, “I’m not his babysitter, and he managed just fine with Strak and me watching his back.”

Jane turned back to the weapon, attaching a new mod. “Any word from him and Nyrif?”

Terra jumped to sit on a crate. “Baby is still taking her sweet time.”

Lang tilted his head, “You know them?”

Jane handed the weapon back to Lang, who checked it over. “Nyrif yes, she introduced me to Aria, and got me a job at Afterlife before I became Fury.”

Tarquin chose that moment to walk in, and his mouth dropped open… “You were a dancer?”

Her mother smiled, “A couple times, but mostly I was a bartender. You didn’t think a lowly engineer just happened to know how to make the best drinks? I did have a life before your father.”

Terra chuckled, she would have to reach out to Nyrif and see if there was anything embarrassing she had on her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, and bookmarks, I love knowing there are those enjoying this story. Unfortunately between a plot point, I got stuck on (now resolved), and the many fires that keep popping up at work dragging me from my main engineering project, I may not be able to keep to a weekly-ish post schedule. I won't let you down, this two-part story does have a major plot and ending, it will be completed.


	13. Chapter 13

“Jane! Kids!” Liara called, arms open as she waited at the hatch to greet them. After all receiving a hug, and James getting a traditional biotic zap, they introduced the rest of their rag tag team. Making sure to refer to the asari as an agent and not the Broker.

Leading them deeper into the facility, they were greeted by Glyph, who was already downloading the information they brought, everything on the attack, Tarquin’s research, and the organic Adjunct.

They placed themselves around the holo display, leaving Liara at the controls.

Clearing her throat, Liara summed up what she had to offer. “We have been getting reports all over the galaxy. Increased tensions between all the races, unusual behavior that could lead to skirmishes, even militaries have been on edge. And while the Adjunct is new, all dangerous species have shown massive growths in evolution that will result in more threatening creatures. Yags that are showing more intelligence without STG involvement, larger and more vicious varren, and the serge in thresher maw spores is beyond all predictive models.” 

Liara looked at Tarquin, “Add in your findings of increasing number of stars that are aging at accelerated rates, we have multiple scenarios that would set this galaxy back by centuries. Social or environmental issues we are not capable to adapt to at this pace, take your pick.”

Jane tapped her fist to her chin thinking, “So everything that could go wrong, is going wrong. If they weren’t dead I’d think it was the Reapers.”

Lang spoke up, “But why some many things? If one could do it.”

All on the same screen the pieces were starting to make some sense, Terra’s military training took over. “Divide and conquer. During the Reaper war we all helped each other, it was too many fires for the Reapers to get a handle on and they weren’t used to going on the defensive. But if we hadn’t, their victory would have been a cake walk.”

Her mother nodded, “We barely managed to stay one step ahead, but losing the ability to come through the Citadel Relay cut their legs out from under them.”

Liara nodded, “It was an uphill battle for them by the time Shepard mobilized all our resources.”

Raban cocked his head. “But there is no massive invading machines blowing up worlds. Could something really cause all of this, and no one has any idea what the cause is?”

The asari grimaced, “It’s the only thing that can explain all the symptoms. Else the galaxy is just falling apart and the Reapers had a point about cleansing every 50,000 cycles.” 

Tarquin was looking at the map and all the areas affected, “Have to taken into account when certain events happened?”

Liara shook her head, “Not with all the new data, no.”

Her twin nodded, sharp gaze looking around the map for a pattern, “Let's say everything is connected, being orchestrated or an effect of something. Either way, there should be an origin point.” Gesturing to the terminal, he started filtering, “Let's ignore military, for now, those might be an attack of opportunity, not location.” Which left the spheres for biological shifts and stars. Frowning he started playing with the code. 

It was after a few moments he seemed to realize all eyes were on him, waiting. “Sorry, this will take a bit.”

Liara nodded and turned to the rest, “We’ll likely be a while, Feron, show you the to the free areas and let you know the rules.”

Terra wandered off, already having been here before. Instead, she sought out Solus, he was in the gym, a heavyweight nearby, forgotten while he growled at giant window showing the light bending into a rainbow at the edge of the event horizon.

“As scary as your battle face is, I don't think it will scare away the black hole.” Terra chuckled, bumping into his hump with an elbow.

He turned to her, “Its equivalent to an unbeatable enemy for a pilot, and we are walking on a blade's edge to hide here. Why wouldn’t I be on edge?”

Terra nodded, not thinking that a krogan could look a piloting like a fight, but she guessed it was true. “Fine, want to spar?”

He stood, cracking knuckles, “Let’s see if you went soft on Omega.”

Terra went over to the mats, “I did train with a grump of a Krogan there, he might have shown me some moves.”

-

Raban had the odd sense there was more going on here than simply being friends with a Shadow Broker agent. A place this remote, and tech this advance? He wouldn’t be at all surprised if Liara wasn’t hiding something a bit bigger than the galaxy’s best comm equipment and largest data storage.

Lang thought so too, he tried to talk Raban into hacking into some of the off-limits areas to track down the Shadow Broker, but Raban had his fill of dangerous overpowered dictators. At least Aria was limited to Omega, there would be no running from the Shadow Broker.

Instead, he went to the gym, the doctor had given him the all clear healthwise and as much as Raban would like to say it was the kiss he gave Terra that left him breathless, it was more of a fact that he was out of shape. And if he had any hope of being kept with Terra, he would need to prove he was more useful than flustering her.

His whole existence had been Omega and it nearly killed him, and she dragged him out, right from the clutches of the devil herself. So Raban wanted to find a way to repay that, and maybe finally get close to the real Terra.

Raban looked up sharply when he heard a loud thump and roar coming from the door marked gym. Quickening his pace, he has greeted a strange sight.

Terra, who was small by turian standards, had a hold of the Krogan pilots collar and was prepared to through him on the other side of the room. A krogan who even while young, was massive. Of course, the telltale shimmer of biotics gave away the fact she was boosting her strength, but it didn’t stop Raban’s jaw from dropping.

There was a hoot from a seated Vega as the krogan went flying into a wall, “Come on, Shrimp, she is less than half your size.”

Terra turned glaring, “What happened to me being the favorite niece?”

Vega smiled big, and shrugged, “Gotta cheer on the underdog, Chiquita.”

Before she could reply there was another roar and stomping boots. She turned and biotics flared again as she deflected the charge.

Solus was quick to rotate with it, hoping to catch her with a backhand. But Terra managed to dodge it, slipping into the krogan’s reach and landing multiple hits on the legs. It wasn’t enough to break them, but enough to cause a spasm and make Solus stumble.

That was just enough to slow him down, and Terra jumped up, twisting and kicked Solus’s head. The krogan staggered some more before dropping to a knee and shaking his head. Terra was breathing hard to remain in the ready position for another attack.

Solus started to rumble and Raban inched closer to the door, waiting for the krogan to lose it. Instead, he rose with a large laugh and signaled the end of the match. Terra dropped her guard and the blue glow of biotics faded.

“Good match, Vakarian.” He thumped her on the shoulder.

She gave a broad smile, it seemed that back with these people the girl actually knew how to. Raban found himself lost in the brilliance of it.

“It’s nice to be able to let loose the biotics one in a while.”

Before she could turn to were Raban and Vega waited, the greying Spectre hissed at him. “Amigo, quick.” And he shoved a small towel and water into his hands and motioned to Terra.

It took him a moment to catch on but reminded himself silently to thank the human for the assist. Pulling up his trademark smirk, Terra almost jumped at the sight on him. “One would think you had a death wish Princess,” he chuckled, handing her the bottle and towel.

She wiped her neck and took a drink while keeping an eye on him. “What you never saw me spar with Stark?”

He shrugged, “I didn’t have eyes everywhere.” As many times as he tried, the militia base was too hard to get a person on the inside.

She huffed, but Solus beat her to it. “My father personally trained her. If her family is part of the clan we can’t let them lose to another. Even if turian.” The last part was added as a fun sounding jibe, not the usual hostilities of older generations.

The group laughed, and Terra made to leave. Looking at Raban, “I was about to go get some food. Hungry?”

There was a shiver that almost showed, she was actually inviting him, making the first move this time. But Raban held back the excitement, “I’ll catch up with you. I’m sure you’ll need more than one serving after that show.”

She almost looked disappointed but continued out the door.

“Dios, man, that was a perfect opportunity.” Vega groaned when they were alone.

“I know, so don’t let me regret it.” Turning to face the spectre, “I need combat training.”

His brown eyes grew large, “Why?”

Raban shifted uncomfortably, “I have only had training from the security on Noveria, most were military background, but they only can teach so much. I want to stick with Terra, but I have the feeling I’ll need to know more in order to keep up.”

“So you want to protect her?” He asked, the tone of voice very careful.

“Spirits no, she can do that herself, I doubt I could ever take down a full grown krogan unarmed. But I need to be able to keep up and not be a burden, just be support when she needs it.”

That made Vega smile, “Good, she can look after herself, but everyone needs a good team.” He looked him up and down in appraisal, “Good thing I have experience training turians. Alright, pretty boy, I’ll teach you some tricks. But first, I think a very pretty girl just asked you to dinner, if I were you I’d run before she eats everything in the kitchen.”

Raban laughed, feeling relief, what better training than from a spectre. “You should hurry too, even the levo food is not safe.”

-

Terra had been surprised to see Raban in the gym, and even more that he seemed to be in more shock than the time he found her swimming. But then it wasn’t many who could toss a krogan around like that, but most of it was the biotics doing the work. And Spirits, did feel good to finally let loose. So good that she hadn’t realized she actually asked the idiot to dinner. It wasn’t like a date or anything, but it hurt a little when he said no.

Halfway through her second helping, Raban and Vega decided to show up, and while she would have denied saving him a seat she was still glad when the dark turian slid in next to her. Probably closer than necessary, but she found his presence nice.

-

Waiting for the data to be complied proved to be long and boring for almost everyone. Her mother took the time to look more closely into Glitch’s situation, at least she had some work to distract her from Garrus’ absence. Lang joined Terra and Solus in training and lounged about the rest of the time whining. It wasn’t like Omega with a titty bar and other activities. Surprisingly Raban always seemed absent when Terra was free. She tried not to feel disappointed, but part of her felt like he would start pursuing her with Larso out of the way. But anytime she was free he would slip away and come back looking like he was more tired and in more pain than before.

On the third afternoon, Terra found herself finishing the last romance novel she’d picked up on Omega. Once it was done she would have to search for electronic ones shed could download, which was a pain to find something decent and she preferred. She was interrupted from one steamy scene involving a Hidalgo and torn skirts, by Lang who flopped down next to her with a huff and forced his head into her lap.

She had become used to his need to be close, especially now he knew of her ability to sense people. Even without the skin to skin contact, she could tell how much the wait was bugging him.

“How can you just sit there and read?”

Terra didn’t bother stopping reading, “It’s called a hobby… You should get one.”

He crossed his arms, trying to look at the current page. “I have one, it’s called killing bad guys… ‘And his lips crashed to hers, almost cutting them in the power of the kiss.’ What the hell kind of book is this?”

Terra shifted away, letting his head drop to the couch, “A book. That’s all. Go bug Tarquin.”

“Last I checked he is still setting up search algorithms, even more boring than reading,” the small man said disdainfully. “And forget sparing with the krogan, Strak gave me enough bruises for a lifetime.”

They were interrupted when Tarquin entered. “So, you're bothering my sister now.”

Lang leaned up on his forearms, “After you so kindly told me to leave your office I had to find something to do.”

Terra looked at Tarquin pleadingly, “Please, take him away. I had to deal with this since Omega.”

Her brother pretended to sigh, but Terra could sense his excitement, “I guess I could pull up my Galaxy of Fantasy account.”

Lang’s dark eye’s narrowed, “You would be a gamer. Fine, better than reading Terra’s smut.” He got up to join Tarquin at the terminal, the skinny turian chuckling, knowing just what kind of romance she liked to read.

However, once Terra was alone, she found she didn’t feel like reading anymore. So much had happened over the past few weeks, it was overwhelming. Terra and her brother had almost lost their lives, her parents turned out to have a whole unknown life, and the male she thought was going to be her future mate had changed beyond recognition. Or had she been the one to change?

As her thoughts wandered, her feet wandered the Shadow Broker base. It wasn’t like it was the first life-threatening situation, but everything happening at once, surrounding her family was enough to throw her off balance. Once she had an enemy to track down, she’d probably feel better. That was assuming she would have an enemy she could fight. For now, this was Tarquin’s battle, at least she could trust her brother to come through.

Her thoughts were interrupted when female turian walked by. Terra gave her a small smile but could not answer the purr of a greeting, instead, she said, “Hello.”

The female threw her a look but continued down the corridor to the gym. It was hard not to watch her, she was tall, thin, and a light warm plating highlighted by deep purple colony marks. Everything a turian would find beautiful, sensual, and desirable.

When the door opened, Terra heard Raban’s voice. In the gym? Raban was fit for sure, she had seen him without a shirt enough to know that. However, nothing screamed that he was the type to be in a gym. Wanting to see what he was up to, she snuck to the next level to spy from the catwalk.

-

Raban groaned a little before raising a hand to take Vega’s offered help up.

“Come on, Hector, you asked to be trained by a Spectre and an N7. I am not going to take it easy.”

Raban leaned on his knee breathing hard. For some reason, Vega decided he made a better Hector, Raban decided he could deal with it if it meant real training. While the spectre had shown him some more traditional turian sparing, he had also mixed it with some boxing and a grappling style Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. It meant taking a lot of hits and finding himself locked up on the ground.

Looking at Vega, Raban sighed, how was this man well into his forties able to toss him around so easily. Same thing that kept him alive so long he guessed. “I’m not asking to take it easy, just maybe a little slower.”

Vega clicked his tongue, “No can do. You want to keep up with me or Terra you have a long way to go.” He looked around the room, eyes settling on a turian female who had walked in. “But we can change up the target. I have to check on some things, but you need as much practice as possible.” 

He walked over the female, and explained, quietly pointed back at Raban and the mats. Well at least it wasn’t Terra, Spirits that would be embarrassing. She already saved his ass from drunk mercs and Aria, to have her hand it back to him now would be sad.

The female came over, and Raban was taken aback. She was gorgeous, tall, thin waist, strong legs, gold eyes twinkling over purple colony marks. Just his type. Before a small hybrid biotic came into his life like a blizzard.

With subvocals ringing with interest and dripping with a lustful suggestion, she said, “So, Spectre Vega believes I could help you out with a ‘dance’.”

“He meant spar. Weird human thing.” He replied, not acknowledging the subvocals ringing from her.

“Well, almost as good. Ready?” She asked, taking position.

Pulling up his hands, Raban prepared himself. “Ready.”

It was a struggle, she had more reach than Vega, but she wasn’t prepared for the speed of his dodges and ability to counter grapples. She still had the upper hand, having not been going at it with a Spectre for a few hours beforehand.

When Raban’s grip slipped, he found himself flying through the air, back slamming to the floor as the female straddled his hips, sitting a little closer than a simple match called for.

She purred at him, leaning close, “Want another go, or ready to move this somewhere a little more private?”

Before Omega, there was no doubt that Raban would have gladly followed her for a bit of fun, no strings attached. Spirits know he was stressed with recent events. But now, his mind replaced her with Terra. Her smaller frame, lively blue eyes, and sparkle of her piercings were much more attractive.

As he was about to decline, he saw a flash of movement above them on the balcony. Moving the female off of him, Raban caught sight of the object of his desire storming away. He had no idea how long she had been in the room, but from her quick stride, he knew she didn’t want to be seen and was desperate to get somewhere else.

Ignoring the indigent cry of his sparring partner, Raban picked himself up, not sure what to do. Eventually, he ran out the door hoping to find Terra and see what happened.

He got lost once or twice but found eventually found the door to the room Terra was sharing with Tarquin. Opening the door and hoping to find her, he was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Lang being petted and kissed by Tarquin.

Raban froze mouth opened. This was not what he had been expecting. He knew there had been looks on both sides, lots of teasing… But not this.

The pair pulled apart and mirrored the open mouth expression.

Before they could move past stuttered, Raban backed away hands up. “Uhh… Sorry for interrupting… That. Just looking for Terra.” He was out of the room but not before he hear the slap of a fleshy hand on plate.

“Why didn’t you lock the door?!”

-

Terra stormed away not trying to feel hurt. From everything she’d heard of, Raban was a bit of player and never seemed to have a serious partner. Why that would change now she wasn’t sure. For now, she wanted to hide away, take time to get over him and focus on what really mattered.

She had tried to go to her room, but even outside she could tell there was a little more going on than gaming if she was reading Tarquin right. So she turned and went to the only appropriate place a girl should go when hurt by a boy. Her mother’s room.

The door opened and she found her mother laying on the couch, under a blanket and reading a datapad.

Jane perked up, “Hey baby girl.” Her maternal senses kicked in, because her next question was, “What happened?”

Allowing the rage to dissipate, Terra climbed on the couch. Getting under the blanket and draping her legs over her mother's, a position they hadn’t shared in years. “Why are males idiots?”

Setting down her pad, Jane cocked her head, “All idiots or just yours?”

Terra scoffed, “Hardly mine. For months he has been nothing but nice, flirting, and comforting, only to proposition another for bed play after a single sparring session.”

Jane frowned and reached down to rub her foot. “I’m sorry, baby. Do we need to call your father back, or set your aunt the big bad Shadow Broker on him? Or I’m sure Wrex would drop everything to come, he is already making plans if Larso ends up on Tuchanka.”

Those images made the whole situation a little better. It was always good having the scariest of the galaxy in your corner. “Larso is fair game, but I think I am done with men.”

“I understand that. When I got my freedom I tried normal dating. But considering that the first one took me hostage and was killed by your father normal wasn’t an option.”

“Wait, Dad killed your first date?” Terra asked in shock.

“He was a smuggling pig and deserved it. But you don’t exactly feel sexy when covered in blood and brain matter.”

“And here I am complaining about overbearing ex’s and playboys,” she said leaning back to look at the ceiling.

Jane’s voice became soft, “Doesn’t mean you can’t feel mad about it.”

Wanting a change of topic, Terra asked, “What are you working on?”

Jane sighed but didn’t push, knowing Terra needed time. “I was looking over the Geth’s notes of Glitch. He shouldn’t be here, but he is. What is more interesting is the amount of code he was missing. He has been able to build it on his own, but machine learning is always harder than biological.”

Terra chuckled, “Tell me about it. I thought Strak was going to kill him the tenth time he started asking targets about their motives in the middle of a fight.”

Jane laughed as well and they sent the evening talking about Glitch and not talking about idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I got stuck on one key plot point and had to resolve it before we could go into the next chapter. But I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter to make up for the wait. And you get more of the mystery that is plaguing the galaxy and multiple romance developments.


	14. Chapter 14

Raban gave up looking for Terra late the night before. Wherever she was on the station she did not want to be found and did not answer his messages. He was hoping to see her at breakfast but was woken by a message saying their were to have a meeting about the data. Seemed like they managed to find some useful information in it.

Entering the room, Raban saw almost everyone was there. He tried to move closer to Terra but she was surrounded by her mother and Solus. Trying to give her a smile and chirp of greeting, he was met with a cold glare. The standoffish Ice Princess was back in full force.

Before Raban could do anything about it, Tarquin cleared his throat.

“We have run the models, and there are too many instances of correlation to be an accident. We even had time to run some of the ecologist reports of unexpected evolution and they match as well.” Pulling up a galaxy map he should what should have been an empty area of space. “The majority of the first wave of signals can be traced here, but it is an area of Dark Matter. Current ship systems would be blind there.”

“So chances of finding something are small if we have to do it by sight,” Vega sighed, voicing all their frustration.

“Yes, and we have no idea who would have the technology to do so. But we now know the bandwidth of the signal so we can track what it is affecting now.”

Liara nodded, “It would help to see this interference in action.”

Vega perked up, “So where to?”

“Ferros,” Liara said. “The colony we dealt with while hunting Saren is still based there, but all comms from the planet are dead, and there is an increase of traffic in the area as well. We can see at least one group of mercs and a frigate from the Alliance.”

“Sounds like a skirmish. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind help of a Spectre.” Terra commented and Vega nodded in agreement.

“Right. Download what you have to the ship. Anyone who is coming, report in twenty minutes. Solus, make sure we have restocked on everything, we don’t want Terra eating everything and let the rest of us starve.”

The room became a flurry of motion with some good-natured laughter. Before Raban can find Terra, she had already left the room. Unsure of what was going on, he went to Vega, “Alright if I tag along?”

Looking up from a datapad, he nodded, “You’ve been coming along nicely. Still rough but not going to hinder us.”

Raban nodded and ran off to grab his things. Maybe on the ship, he could figure out Terra’s problem.

-

Terra had become very good at hiding on ships. Especially ones she grew up watching her mother design. However the smaller spaces were out of the question, so now she was down below the engine. It was dark, free of people, and enough random supplies for Engineering to make a fort of sorts.

But there was no way she could hide from her twin. Just like she could sense him and Lang having ‘fun’, he could sense her brooding in the dark.

“So, does this mood have something to do with the turian a deck above us looking for you since yesterday?” He asked, sitting on the crate above her.

Terra sighed, deciding to voice the issue without transferring the info with all the emotions. If she could convince others that she didn’t care, then she wouldn’t. “I knew he was a player, with all the flirting. But I walked in on him as he was hooking up with Vex yesterday. I might be single, but I won’t settle for that type of relationship.”

“Vex… That analyst back at base?”

“Yea, the one with the long legs, and thick hips,” she said motioning with her hands. “Guess I am not turian enough for most.”

Tarquin leaned over and cuffed her on the head. “You might be looking for some excuse that isn’t there. If it was last night when you tried to come to bed, he wasn’t more than a minute behind you. Lang and I gave him quite a show.”

Terra didn’t want to think about the thief anymore, instead of thinking of what it had looked like walking in. “So… You and a human meathead. Never saw that coming.”

Tarquin chuckled, letting the subject change. “Neither did I, but Lang is smarter than he gives himself credit for. Just didn’t have the opportunity for education on Omega. And he doesn’t treat me different for the muteness or physical limitations. I might be able to reach the high shelves, but he gets the heavy things without a second thought of offending me for being weaker. He makes me laugh and not think about work for once.”

Terra smiled, only close family seemed to understand Tarquin, most being turned off by his smarts or walking on glass around him like he would break. “Lang is always good for some fun. He had a tough life so he appreciates the good things when they come. The number of times he would go on and on about boobs I was never sure if he’d figure out his attraction to males.”

Tarquin scratched his neck, “Well, he is learning to benefits of a hybrid at least.”

Terra nodded, “Then go enjoy your time before we land, I’m sure he’ll be coming with. And don’t expect me to take sides. Brother vs Brother in Arms is a tough choice.”

Her brother gave her a long look before running a hand on the crown of her head, letting her know she should do the same but didn’t voice it. Instead, he left her in the dark to brood some more.

-

Raban was beyond annoyed. Terra was nowhere to be found until orders came to suit up. Surprisingly they included him too. So he finally saw her in the cargo bay putting on her black armor, and he fell in line putting on the grey and red armor Liara had found him before leaving. It was heavier than anything he wore before but had better ceramics and shield generators. He could take the burn of the fatigue that was going to come if it meant he’d survive that much longer.

He moved to speak to her but was interrupted by Vega. “Sitrep is not good. The colony is under attack from mercs and the Alliance.”

Terra cocked her head, “The Alliance?”

Vega nodded, “They even had the quads to tell me to shove off. Some BS about the colony going rouge do to their shared consciousness.”

Lang looked perplexed, “Their what?”

Jane stood next to Vega, “Shared consciousness. A leftover effect from an ancient plant life that tried to enslave them. Johnny managed to kill it and get them some extra support from the company that ran the illegal experiment. While they are all individuals, they share thoughts like the twins but without the need for touch.”

“Weird,” Lang said. And Raban had to agree but after seeing the Vakarians, nothing surprised him anymore.

“The whole thing is fucked up from what I can tell, so we’ll be siding with the colonists. Their comms have been knocked out, but some shortwave signals are saying that they are innocent, and I am willing to agree. Even if there was an issue with them, this is overkill for the Alliance,” Vega explained. “We’ll break up into two teams and hold back the two groups long enough for an evac. Alpha will be Jane, Fury, and I. Bravo will be Terra, Lang, Glitch, and Raban.”

Terra let out a small sound of announcing and Jane focused on her, “Alpha has the experience, so you’ll need the numbers, dear. You’ll be in charge of Bravo.”

Vega nodded. “Alpha will deal with the Alliance since we hope to wound only, and not cause a war between the Council and humans. As Spectre I am more likely to get away with it. You can focus on the Blue Suns and not worry about having to kill any of them. I uploaded maps to you already, so take the shuttle trip down to get familiar and make a plan.”

Raban felt almost hurt that Terra didn’t want him on her team. He had been working so hard to show them all that he could do it, and to be seen as hindrance stung. Hopefully, he could show her he was worthy to fight.

The group said their farewells to Tarquin, too weak to fight, and all gave him a minute to rub foreheads with the blushing Lang. It appeared to be more than just messing around.

They loaded onto their shuttles, and as the door hissed shut Terra began, “I’ll be taking point with Lang, we can deal the most damage up close. Glitch, you fall back and snipe anything that tries to get around us, and Raban watch our flank. And make sure to shoot, not flirt.”

Raban pulled up to his full height and hissed, “What does that mean?”

Terra rolled her big blue eyes, “You're more used to sleeping your way through things. That tactic only works in Galaxy of Fantasy.”

Lang had time to chuckle before the pilot called back that they were at the LZ.

Terra pulled on her helmet and prepared her pistols. “Let’s get this done.”

They were dropped behind the line of mercs, taking them by surprise and pinning them between the Beta group and colonist defenders. Lang ran forward, brandishing his shotgun, but was outpaced easily by Terra’s biotic Charge. In the blink of an eye, she was in the thick of it. Knocking the mercs down, or lifting their failing bodies in the air, giving her a chance to take the remaining out with her pistols or fists.

Raban only took a moment to admire it but remembered the assault rifle in his hands was for more than looks and started picking off the leftovers.

It didn’t take the mercs long to realize they were in trouble, and formed a circle, fighting their group and the colonists. They had larger numbers, but it didn’t take long for them to figure out they were in hot water.

Terra took the risk and charged into the middle, alone. Grabbing one turian, she slammed him into a batarian, a loud crunch ringing out as serval bones broke. She shot the groaning turian point blank but already the others were turning toward her. They were too close to for her to throw up the biotic dome barrier, so she pulled up one barrier to her side and fried at the couple in front of her. Raban growled, seeing that Lang couldn’t get eyes on the one merc left over and Glitch was busy changing position. Lifting his rifle, Raban fired on him, the first burst ripped through the shield, and the second made it to his head, popping it with a satisfying burst. Some of the gore hit Terra. She turned toward Raban, and although the helmet was in the way, he could have sworn he felt the heat of desire in the look.

The Blue Suns that were left made a run for it, deciding the fight was no longer in their favor. Terra motioned for everyone to join her and advised, “Keep your weapons out, but down. We need the colonists to trust us.”

Walking up to the barricade she called out, “Did someone call for some backup?”

A dark-skinned woman popped her head up. “Who are you?”

“Terra Vakarian. I came in with Spectre Vega and Shepard Jane Vakarian.” Raban looked to the short female in surprise, he knew her mother’s title but never heard it used. “They are dealing with the other attacking force.”

The woman’s eyes grew in surprise and she seemed to be listening for something before nodding. “The others confirm, they are about to break the Alliance line. Couldn’t have been better with the timing.”

Terra lead their group into the colony, “How long has this been going on?”

“It started off with some odd messages and dreams, then the Blue Suns showed up a week ago. The Alliance came two days ago and we thought they were here to help, instead, they started demanding our surrender.”

The group exchange looks. Curiouser and curiouser. “Let’s meet up with Team Alpha, they’ll want to hear this.”

-

Terra found the others, Fury had taken a shot to the knee, but the others looked fine. Jane was breathing hard but smiling. “God, been a while since I could do that out of the simulation.”

“Getting old Lola.”

Her mother shoved him, “You’re one to speak Grey head.”

He didn’t budge but gave a chuckle as a green asari approached and the banter ended. Terra tried not to stare but never had she seen a green asari before.

“Thank you, I am not sure how long we would have lasted. We do not have the training or supplies for an attack this long.” She stuck out her hand. “I am Shiala, the representative of Zhu’s Hope. You are in our debt Spectre Vega and Shepard Vakarian.”

Vega shook her hand and cocked an eyebrow. “You know us?”

Shiala smiled, “Hard to not hear of the heroes of the Normandy. But those on the other line relayed your identities. I am sorry if our unique ability it unsettling.”

Jane shook her head, looking relaxed. “Not unsettling, we are not used to such a large group having that form of communication.”

“Ahh, yes. You would be familiar with a version it from the Prothean, Javik. We had the opportunity to exchange notes not long ago.”

“Javik was here?” Terra asked. Her prothean mentor had fallen off the face of the galaxy hunting information about his culture.

“Yes, he wished to learn of the Thorean’s knowledge of his people. It wasn’t all he wished but he did learn something before leaving.”

Vega turned to Shiala, “So what did you do to piss off the Alliance? Aren’t you an official colony.”

Shiala frowned, “Yes we are. But they claimed to have reports of us planning an attack on a neighboring colony and refused to deal with the mercs. Rather demand we surrender to be put in prison without trial.”

“But that’s illegal,” Jane growled.

Shiala shook her head, “Not if you are suspected of terrorism. Some new law put into effect.”

Terra spoke up, “Your people mentioned messages and dreams.”

“Yes,” the asari looked disturbed. “The messages started a few months ago, alluding that a neighboring colony was planning to attack us. We could not trace the source and decided to up our security but nothing else. Then our dreams began to take a dark turn. War, fire, death.”

Glitch’s expression plates shift in curiosity. “Is it common for organics to share dreams?”

Shiala smiled slightly, “Not as a community, but because of our connection through the Thorian we can still share dreams. This was unique in that it wasn’t one person’s nightmares, but everyone's.”

Vega turned to the group, “Well, we’ll have to discuss this somewhere safe. And I doubt the attacks will stop.”

Terra nodded, “They’ll only get worse now we came.”

“Right,” Vega turned to Shiala, “We escort you to somewhere safe, and transport some of the colony if you don’t have room.”

Shiala looked to the others standing around, and though there was no speaking it was clear they were communicating. The green asari turned to them again, “We have a ship large enough, but we will need time to collect our things.”

Vega nodded, “You have two hours.” His hand went up as he brought up the comm, “Solus, bring the ship in. We are evacuating the colony.”

-

Terra focused on boxing up one of the families homes. Simple things that couldn’t be replaced and had monetary or personal value. Mostly she was avoiding thinking of Raban who was helping dismantle some of the complex computer systems. Turns out it wasn’t his associates that were the hackers, but rather himself.

The dark turian was full of surprises, his ability to care for others in need, the goofy things he did for kids, his newfound ability to handle more than just an ambush like on the slave ship. And it infuriated Terra because of how much she liked it. She shouldn’t care for someone who was bound to hurt her, but it was clear she did.

Terra put the lid back on the box and offered to take it to the loading zone. She couldn’t lie, she may have over exerted herself with the biotics, but these people need to leave now. If that meant that ignoring the burning muscles and fatigue she would.

Walking through the colonist, Terra was surprised at how comfortable she felt. Normally in crowds, she worried about bumping someone and getting a look into someone’s mind. But here everyone was used to sharing thoughts, and how to control them. Terra almost felt normal for once.

Reaching up she tried to place the heavy box on the growing stack, and for a moment her muscles decided to show their fatigue. Before it could tumble on top of Terra, grey and red armored hands grabbed the box and shift it to the stack.

When Terra turned around she was face to face with a smirk she was hoping to avoid.

“So are you going to explain the sudden cold shoulder, Princess?” Raban asked her, smirk not hiding the slight worry in his voice.

“Just trying to remain professional,” Terra said in an even tone.

He stepped closer, “I know we’re on the same team now, but didn’t think that would scare you off.”

Terra would have growled if she had the subharmonics. “It's more that I am tired of being used. I got enough of that with Larso and his obsession with status.”

Raban looked confused and angry. “The Loser is scum to treat you that way. And why would I treat someone I care about that way?”

She crossed her arms, “Because you haven’t been laid since Omega. Everyone has made it clear you’re a player. When I’m not there you jump at the chance with a willing partner. I saw your foreplay of a sparring match.”

The dark turian stood to his full height, stiffening in anger. “If you had stayed and saw the rest, you wouldn’t be thinking that. I was training so I could give you the support you needed, not to blow off steam. Omega changed me as much as it did you. Taught me the important things.” He turned to the door and said over his shoulder, “Maybe you still need a few lessons in trust.”

He left the room and instead of feeling like Terra had proven a point, she felt regret as the room got a little darker and colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love the bumpy roads in love. Also, I had a completely different LI for Tarquin but once I started writing Lang I fell in love with him and couldn't resist playing matchmaker. He wasn't even supposed to leave Omega, but get managed to get a ticket to join the ride. Thanks for reading and any possible kudos or comments.


	15. Chapter 15

Raban shouldn’t have as upset with Terra’s assumptions as he was, he had been like that before Omega. But Raban had hoped he had proven himself to actually care for her and her family. Even if he hadn’t cared for Terra it was impossible not to be enamored by her family. Besides a set of famous parents, a brilliant brother who thought the best in everyone, and then there was a tank of a human spectre, a dangerous asari, a krogan pilot, and more. Such a group would kill anyone who would think to hurt her that way.

Raban had tried to better himself, as a fighter and person for her. And Terra had thrown it in his face. Raban had tried to tell her what happened, but he had to remove himself from the room and give each other time to cool off. Maybe figure out how he could change her mind.

That was how he found himself in the medbay, trying to distract himself. While most of the colonists were on their own transport, those that were injured and needed greater medical assistance were brought on the Spectre’s ship. Most were wounded defenders, but there was a couple of kids that were caught in the crossfire during the first attack.

“Ok, Karin, remember your card.” She looked at the card in her hand and nodded. “Ok, place the card on top of the deck.” She reached forward, awkward with her other arm in a sling, and placed it on top.

Raban made a show of waving a hand over the deck and palmed the card removing it to somewhere safe. Then he shuffled the deck that was left, looked up at her conspiratorially, “Now, keep that card in your head, or else I won’t be able to find it.” Rifling through the deck, Raban stopped at a point and palmed the card under the top half.

Pulling it out and showing the chosen card, he was greeted with a squeal of laughter as she realized it was her card. “That was cool, can I see?”

He nodded, adding, “Of course, be careful, these are the Spectre’s lucky cards, he’ll need them if he wants to win anything.”

“Remind me to never play cards with you again, Hector.” Vega chuckled walking up to the bed. “You can keep those cards little one, they look like they are more lucky for you.” He grabbed Raban’s shoulder, “Come one, Doc’s orders, lights out.”

Raban gave Karin’s knee a pat and followed Vega out. The crew deck was mostly empty, but the Spectre beckoned him to be followed to the kitchen. Pulling out a couple of drinks from the cooling unit, he passed Raban a levo one and leaned on the counter.

“So how did you piss off Kerra.”

Raban sighed and played with the bottle, “You remember that sparring partner you got me?” Vega noded. “Well, Kerra saw part of the fight, and got the wrong idea.”

It took a second for Vega to realize it, and when he did, he groaned. “Damn it, I’m sorry man.”

Raban shrugged, “She knows enough about my past to have made the assumption. But it pissed me off.”

“Think she knows now?”

Finally, Raban took a drink, “I hope so, but I left it on an angry note.”

Vega nodded and moved to leave, “She’s a smart girl, she’ll come around.”

“Or she’ll know I am more trouble than I am worth. Besides almost being fried by Aria, a thief is not exactly who you want to bring home.” Her parents were two of the most influential people in the galaxy, not to mention those in her adopted extended family which included powerful world leaders.

Vega chuckled, “You haven’t met one of her aunts. Your background won’t earn you the boot, only what you use it for.”

Raban felt his shoulders relax, “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.”

“Us males gotta stick together, Hector.”

-

Terra found it was easier to hide from someone if that person wasn’t looking for you. Unfortunately, that left her with her thoughts.

She had expected Raban to try to make an excuse, defend his actions. Instead, he called her out for being judgemental. Had she been? Was she just looking for a reason to end it, to not have another betrayal like Loser… Laro! Damn, Raban was getting to her.

His reaction had been so genuine, even if she had been touching him, Terra doubted she would have sensed any sort of deception.

Slamming the weight down, Terra started to pace. A simple work out wasn’t going to be enough to work through this problem.

She turned as the door swished open and she was greeted by her mechanical shadow, Glitch. Not that he had been following her much, turns out a spectre ship was a safer environment than Omega, surprise, surprise.

“Hey, Glitch.”

He cocked his head at her, “I have noticed that you tend to do 28.4% of your exercising when most organics are asleep.”

Terra shrugged, it was true. “When I am working through a problem I tend to work it out physically.”

His expression plates lifted, “A tactical problem?”

Terra laughed, “In a social way yes. I am trying to decide wait to do with Raban.”

Even as a robot, Teller could see the realization on his face, if you could call it a face. “A romantic social interaction?”

She nodded, leaning back, “You’re learning. Yes, we have been coming closer, and I made a bad assumption that upset him. I am trying to decide what to do.”

“So you need, what Shepard Vakarian calls a rubber duck?”

Terra shook her head and laughed. Of course, her mother would tell him that trick. It was a simple thing if one was stuck on a piece of code you could talk the problem through with an inanimate object and find the solution. But Glitch wasn’t a little piece of silent rubber. “You know she wants you to call her Jane. But sure, maybe you could help, but let's work on some hand to hand.”

He nodded, and Terra could tell there was a pause as he adjusted his settings to make sure he could fight her on fair ground. If they both went full strength with mechanical and biotic skill, they would tear each other apart.

He nodded and stepped onto the mat opposite of her. “What would you normally do in this problem?”

Both fell into a ready position and started to circle. “Well, if it was Larso, I would go off on a few on a few missions and by the time I got back we’d ignore it and move on. My parents fight, but they solve it on the mats. I don’t think those will work with Raban. Or even if we should get together.”

Moving closer she tested his speed with a simple jab.

Glitch ducked his head, “My readings have shown an increase in heart rate and hormones when you are together. He would be good genetics for breeding. Why not consider him as a mate?”

Terra shuddered at the thought of ‘breeding’, technically it would be possible and medical files said a turian partner would be more likely, but it was a little early for that. Moving around his kick and stepping behind him for another punch, “Because of his past. He was a thief, his family tried to cheat mine, and he is an arrogant little shit.” It came out in a heated rush, and Glitch fell with the hit and moved around to face her again. “And he is caring, tries to do the right thing even with the wrong methods, and even with a string of others before me, he seems to actually care.”

“So he is organic.” Seeing her confusion he followed up with a faint and a punch that knocked her back. “He has faults but seems to do the right thing in the end. Observations would suggest that would be a good thing in a partner.”

Terra glared at him, pulling up her arms to guard, “When did mister I Don’t Know Anything About Sociology of Organics go?” Sighing, she admitted, “You are right though. I shouldn’t judge him only on his past, but his actions now. So how do I fix it oh wise one?”

He paused considering and Terra took the opportunity to unleash a flurry of blows. After he fell back he asked, “Apologize? Your explanation shows you were in the wrong.”

Could it be that simple? Just an 'I’m Sorry'? Of course, Terra would have to give him the benefit of the doubt in the future. Let him explain next time. Was it worth risking he newly wounded heart?

While she was distracted, Glitch laid her out with an uppercut, and it took her a moment to realize she was on the floor. She smiled for real for the first time, taking the offer of help to stand, Terra decided it just might be.

-

When they reached Illium there were able to set up some contacts for the Colonists. Liara worked out that it was best to hide them if they were always moving. So calling in some favors she arranged for an experimental life ship to be brought from Rannoch with an assortment of Quarian and Geth marines. An easy thing to do when friends with an Admiral.

Vega’s people would help with the transfer, leaving the rest time to go get some time off the ship, resupply, and maybe pick up a few more rumors while the debated what to do next. Terra wasn’t sure what to think about the dreams, she knew it was more than just tension in the group, but the only thing that seemed to have that power was Reapers who were gone. Or so they thought.

And then there was Raban, the last couple of days didn’t give her much of a chance to pluck up the courage and apologize, but Terra knew she had to do it soon.

Motioning to him, Terra silently asked him to hold behind the main group from the round of contamination. He nodded and waited beside her silently. Nervously, Terra shifted her weight back and forth, she wanted to say this in private of the decontamination cycle.

Once the door hissed shut behind them, Terra turned to finally look into his steely eyes. “I’m sorry… For what I assumed and said. It wasn’t fair to jump on you before knowing what happened.”

There was the barest flick of a smile before he spoke. “It really was just a sparring match. She suggested more, but to be honest, all I could think about was you.”

Terra felt her red hide darken slightly, it was surprising to be a source of desire when faced with a beauty like that specialist, and not a compliment she was expecting.

“Well… I’m glad that is sorted.” She coughed not sure what to do next.

Raban seemed to have an idea, though, as he came closer and nuzzled at her piercings before moving to her neck, giving her a playful nip. Rumbling his subvocals, he said quietly, “Of course something pretty might make me forgive you more.”

Terra swallowed and tried to remain calm, happy that she did not have subvocals to give away what that move did to her. Although from the heat, she knew her blush had grown darker.

She had no time to retaliate as the doors swished open, letting in the sounds of the docking port, the sunlight, the waiting gazes of their companions, of which most had silly smiles. Terra paused for a moment, trying to get herself under control and had to watch Raban swagger down the gangway.

“Idiot,” she muttered trying not to smile and show the weight that had been lifted. And fell into step with the group.

Vega, Jane, and Fury decided to oversee the colonists move to the new ship. Tarquin, Raban, and Omicron went to find a restaurant, as good a the cook was, dextro was not his specialty. Terra decided to get some space from Raban and opted to wander the markets. Unsurprisingly Glitch followed, asking questions, and surprisingly Lang opted to join her instead of following her brother. Part of her was grateful, while she was glad the two were working out, she was beginning to miss her friend.

“So… Hanky panky in the decon cycle,” Lang commented, eyes on the stalls.

Terra fought off the blush, “More of setting things straight.”

Lang gave her a lopsided grin, “Well I am happy, Tarquin was starting to get a little worried. Not that I mind how turians deal with stress, but I didn’t like seeing the tensions between everyone.”

Terra groaned and shut her eyes, being on the same ship would make the emotional communication hard between her and her brother, but she didn’t need to know what he did to cope.

Lang looked around a little more, “So what are we here for?”

Terra shrugged, “Wasting time?” She wasn’t about to admit that she might be considering Raban’s idea. It was so juvenile, but fit his over the top personality.

Stopping she found one shop with carrying weapons. It was unique because of the wide variety of weapons that would be considered out of date but still desirable to collectors. There was a Viper snipper that she was sure her father would love to get his hands on but a glint caught her eye.

Under the glass was human blade, about 25 cm long and curved down midway. About a third of the blade closest to the palmel was engraved with intercut swirls and knots, and the palmel itself was a bright light blue, almost the same as her eyes. Terra knew that Raban would love this, and she was pretty sure he’d have a good idea how to use it, and while a little large for a human it was perfect for him. 

Motioning over the shop owner, she was able to bargain for a better price. It was a pretty penny but it was amazing how much she had managed to make on Omega, and at this point, she honestly just wanted to see him fawn over it.

Outside, they made their way down a quieter road and Lang was taking his time looking the weapon over. 

“Jez, maybe I should pick a fight with you if this is how you make up,” Lang grumbled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Terra saw Glitch twitch a little like he would before a question. But turning to him, she found that his optical light was flickering and his body was spazzing and losing his standing position. Before she could ask or even try to catch him, she heard a crash and Lang hit the ground, no longer moving.

Mind slipping into fight or flight thinking, Terra pulled out her pistol, aiming it down and looking around the deserted alley.

From behind she heard a step, turning and swinging the weapon up, she was faced with a smug looking Larso Victus.

He raised his empty hands, “You don’t want to do anything rash, Terra.” 

It was so tempting to shoot him. Just in the foot. Rather, Terra asked, “What did you do to them?”

Larso stepped closer, “They are just taking a nap,” glancing at Glitch he chuckled, “Or sorting through some bogus code. They’ll be fine as long as you as you do as you’re told.”

Terra kept focused on Larso but heard other armored turians step out from their hiding. Four… Six… Eight… Ten. Too many for her to take on her own. Glancing down she confirmed her fears and saw a red dot dancing on Lang’s forehead.

The risk was too great. Which means she would have to go along with it for now. “And what are you telling me to do?”

Larso smiled at her sweetly. “You’ll drop all your weapons and come with us. A lot has changed since you left, and we feel it would be safer if you returned home.”

“Safer for me or you?”

For a moment he looked hurt. “Terra, we had something good going on. I only want to help you, but you are making it difficult. I don’t want to threaten your friends but you forced me to do this.”

Terra dropped her gun and started disarming. She hadn’t brought much. “No, Larso, you are doing this because you want to. I should have left you long ago.”

He cocked his head at her, “Your second knife as well.”

Her shoulders dropped in defeat and she pulled her final weapon from her hidden compartment on her thigh. Dropping it she glared at him. Larso gave her another smile, one that used to make her stomach flip, only made her sick now. He also held out a hand, signaling for her to take it. Instead, she walked over and stood near him, just out of reach. He glared at her but took her arm, pulling her closer to cuff her.

Terra had no idea how they found her or what they had planned, but it couldn’t be good.

-

Raban was a little disappointed that Terra had not caught up with them, normally the offer of food would be impossible for her to resist. Instead, they went back to the ship, hoping to find her there.

But there was only Jane, Vega, and Fury, and they were just as confused as to where the others were. They didn’t have to wait long before they saw Glitch coming up, carrying a barely conscious Lang.

Jane ran up with Tarquin on her heels to check the small human over. They sighed in relief, not seeing the visible damage and she looked at Glitch, “What happened? Where is Terra?”

Raban was never sure how a geth could look ashamed, but Glitch did. “We were ambushed. Lang was injected with a compound and I was attacked with a virus. I could not move or speak, but I witnessed Larso Victus threaten us in order to get Terra to agree to leave with him and his backup.” He set Lang down and bowed his head, “I am sorry Shepard Vakarian. I was not able to do my duty and protect her.”

Rage started to fill Raban. What a worthless piece of shit. To kidnap someone he had claimed to love?

Jane’s face became dark, with a different type of anger. A mother’s anger. Turned it off for a moment and looked at Glitch. “There wasn’t anything you could do against that attack. But you’ll help find her.”

Turning she ran to the ship, and the entire group followed. Raban gave Lang a hand, still not able to walk as he came to, and Tarquin was too weak to run and hold up the human. They made their way to the QEC, but before they could make a call, the pinging came from an incoming call. Before the end of the first ring, the opened the Comm.

They were greeted by a breathless Liara. “ _Jane, have you heard?_ ”

“We just found out about Terra. Where have they taken her?”

Liara looked confused. “ _Terra? No, I meant about the Primarch and Garrus._ ”

Jane’s face went white and she grabbed Tarquin’s hand. “What happened?”

“ _The Primarch was assassinated by separatists, and the Hierarchy is claiming Garrus was the assassin…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Work and personal life have been insane, and today even while sleep deprived I am finally happy with this chapter and decided why not post. There may be a chance the next few will take time, this is the end of this part and the next will pick up with the Living Dark. Hopefully, you are all still enjoying and look forward to the next part.


End file.
